Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus
by Loki Palmer
Summary: <html><head></head>From the same author as "Don't Anger Harry Potter": What if a powerful group of wizards - the Olympians - sent a couple of their kids to help Harry Potter?  HP/OC, HG/OC Originally "Harry Potter and the Filii Fulminis."</html>
1. Chapter 1

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: I am not making any money off of this work of fanfiction. Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. A couple of the OCs may seem to resemble actual people, but are also works of fiction. The Greek is based mainly off of Koine Greek (the Greek of the New Testament), though some Modern Greek was added in when Koine Greek concepts are lacking. There is also some French, but I have added in English translations (naturally …)**

"**Νυνι δε μενει πιστις, ελπις, αγαπη, τα τρια ταυτα: μειζων δε τουτων η αγαπη."**

**(Now remains Faith, Hope, Love, these three things; but the greatest of these is Love. – St. Paul, I Corinthians 13:13)**

**Chapter 1**

In a cottage within the little magical village known as Godric's Hollow in England, Patrick, a little bundle of tod dler energy with lightning blue eyes came running up to his aunt, asking her, "Aunt Lily, what are you drawing?" Lily Potter, smiling, said to the boy, "Well, Patrick, why don't you sit beside me and see what it is?"

Excited enough to see the drawing, the boy clambered on top of the couch, only to gasp in some shock, which brought James Potter to look at him and ask if he was allright. Patrick could only reply, "Καλη εστιν! Κατ' οναρα μου αυτην εβλεπον!" (She's beautiful! I've been seeing her in my dreams!) The girl in the drawing had bushy brown hair with chocolate brown eyes.

James, curious, asked, "Lily, do we know who she is?"

"Oddly enough, James, she seems so familiar, as is this other one I drew ..." Lily brought out another drawing, this one of a girl with straight brown hair and lightning blue eyes, which young Harry Potter recognized as being a girl from his dreams. Lily was not sure what it meant, but the least she could surmise was that these two girls would be very special for these two young lads!

~HP&PO~

The little wizard known as Patrick Michael Palmer had heard plenty of beautiful music in his short life up to now, but nothing quite as beautiful as the song he was hearing during one Mass in the Roman Catholic church of St. Michael's … the voice was so beautiful, he thought, surely it must be an angel! The music was by Belgian composer César Franck, and the lyrics, by the famous St. Thomas Aquinas, were as follows:

Panis angelicus fit panis hominum! (The Angelic Bread has become the bread of men!)  
>Dat panis coelicus figuris terminum! (The heavenly bread gives an end to all figures!)<br>O res mirabilis! Manducat Dominum pauper, servus, et humilis! (O marvel! A poor and humble servant may eat of the Lord!)

Patrick, listening to this beautiful singing, was so moved that he echoed the song on the second time around … by the time he and the other singer were done, there was not a dry eye to be found anywhere within the congregation! The other singer, Hermione Jean Granger, was impressed with the singer who accompanied her, and she wanted to meet him. So, she came up to him after the Mass was over, saying, "That was some wonderful singing today." Patrick spun around to look at her, a brief look of surprise crossing his face, but that melted into a bright smile as he replied, "Thank you … your singing was beautiful too! The name's Palmer … Patrick Palmer. What would be your name, angel?"

"Hermione Granger," she said with a blush. "I presume this is your family?"

"These people are more of an extended family, Hermione. Harry, Uncle James, Aunt Lily, will you come over here, please? I have someone I want to introduce!"

"Pat," said Harry panting, "what's … up?" The reason for his pause was that he noticed the girl standing next to Hermione.

"I would like to introduce you three to Hermione Granger and … I'm sorry," said Patrick to the other girl, "but I didn't get your name earlier."

"My name's Lacey McCarty," she said, "nice to meet you!"

"Harry, dear," said Lily, "is there something wrong?"

"Well," said James, "judging from the shocked looks on his face … and Pat's face..."

"I think I know that look all too well, Prongs," said Sirius Black, godfather to the two boys.

"Padfoot, don't make us come after you with a newspaper!" warned Lily.

Ignoring the warning, Sirius continued: "Pat and Hermione sitting in a tree ..." but shut up upon receiving an angry look from Patrick that said, "If you continue this line of teasing, I will toss you into the nearest body of water I can find."

"Come along, Padfoot, let's take the boys with us and see what the problem is," said James, as they took Patrick and Harry some distance away. "So, boys, what's the problem?"

"It's them!" said Harry. "The girls that Mum drew!"

"We have those drawings, right, Patrick?"

"Yeah, I should have them right here," said Patrick, bringing the drawings out of his pocket.

"Merlin's beard," said a smiling Sirius, "I was right! What do you suggest we do now, Prongs?"

"How about we invite the Grangers and Lacey to spend the afternoon with us?" The other three nodded to this suggestion as they came back to join Lily, who was talking with the Granger parents.

"Welcome back," said Lily as she kissed James. "I would like to introduce you to Dr. Ed and Dr. Jeanne Granger. Ed, Jeanne, this is my husband, James Potter."

"It is such a great pleasure to meet you," said James, shaking their hands. "The young version of me you see before you is my son Harry. The other boy, Patrick, is the son of my friend Nikos Palmer – I'm like his uncle in this sense. The goofy man with the shaggy black hair is my friend Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot. He's also their godfather."

"James is also known as Prongs," explained Sirius. "We got these nicknames when we were at school, and they've stuck."

"We were just curious – would you like to spend the afternoon with us?" asked James. There were nods all around. Sirius added, "Wait a minute, Prongs, we've forgotten Moony and Wormtail!"

A panting Peter Pettigrew came up to the group, explaining, "Sorry about the delay, James – Remus is still there in the church, enjoying the atmosphere!"

"Peter, why do you have to be in such a rush to go?" asked Remus Lupin. "To quote our Lord, 'Can't you stay with me for ONE hour?' "

"Remus, is Peter still frightened of a crucifix?" asked Sirius.

"Something just creeps me out about it!" protested Peter.

"Oh, where are my manners?" said Remus. "Sorry for forgetting to introduce ourselves – Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew … who are these new people, Prongs?"

"We have here Dr. Ed and Dr. Jeanne Granger, their daughter Hermione, and her friend Lacey McCarty!"

"So this is the one who was singing so beautifully, am I right?" said Remus, looking at Hermione.

"You know, Moony, I think it's 'love at first note' for Pat here," said Sirius.

"Uncle Padfoot ..." said a blushing Patrick.

"You think so, Padfoot? What about Harry?"

"Uncle Moony ..." said a blushing Harry.

"Would you two knuckleheads stop it?" asked Lily.

"Sorry," they said, grinning.

"No, you aren't," said Patrick, "but let's go home! Uncle Wormtail, can you tell them the location of our home?"

"The Potters live at One King's Lane, Godric's Hollow!" said Peter.

~HP&PO~

When the group arrived at the Potter residence, Ed Granger was dumbstruck. "James, I didn't know that there was a residence here – how come I've never noticed it before?"

"Have you ever heard of magic, Ed?"

"Well," said Ed, thinking, "yes, I suppose I have – card tricks, pulling rabbits out of hats -"

"Ed," said Lily, "these are only cleverly crafted illusions. Have you seen Star Wars?"

"Of course!" said Ed and Jeanne.

"Well, magic is very similar to the Force from Star Wars – it can be used for either good or evil purposes, depending on the intentions of the person casting the magic," explained Lily.

"So, this is more like waving wands, 'abracadabra' ..." said Jeanne.

"Yes, that's more of the general idea," said James. "Those who have the ability to use magic are known as magical children – wizards and witches, if you like, there's nothing derogatory meant – those who can't are known as Muggles!"

"It is quite likely that the ability of using magic is genetic – magical parents will generally have magical offspring, Muggles will have Muggle offspring, but there are exceptions," explained Lily. "In fact, I happen to be one – both of my parents were Muggles. As for non-magical offspring of magical parents, they are known as Squibs, but they are rarer than Muggle-borns. Now, have you noticed anything particularly strange about Hermione – something you couldn't explain normally?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, at times we've noticed a book flying towards Hermione on its own."

"Like … this?" asked Lily, wordlessly summoning a book towards her.

"Yes, exactly that!" said Jeanne. "This is beyond any of our wildest dreams!"

"You seem to be taking this quite well for two Muggles," said Sirius. "In fact, we've saved you a lot of trouble for when you receive Hermione's letter for Hogwarts – our school – when she turns 11!"

"11? Why would they wait until 11 years old to take them into school?" asked Jeanne.

Lily explained, "The simple explanation is that 11 years is when the magical child's core – the part of them that enables them to interact with magic – is stable enough to allow the child to be able to control it. Sudden fluctuations in the core, usually caused by intense emotions such as stress, anger, sadness – these are what cause the phenomenon known as accidental magic."

"Now, to get back to Ed's original question about never noticing this house before," said Remus, "the answer is another application of magic known as the Fidelius charm, which allows a particular secret to be kept with one trusted individual, known as the Secret-Keeper."

"Remus," asked Ed, "have you ever heard of the saying, 'Three people can keep a secret if two of them are dead.'?"

Remus nodded. "Indeed, I have heard that saying, and as true as it was for Benjamin Franklin when he said it, the beauty of the Fidelius charm is that only the Secret-Keeper is able to communicate the secret – the others would be aware of the secret, but would be unable to communicate it!"

"Whoa – that is genius! It just depends on if you can trust the person ..." said Jeanne.

"Hey, Padfoot," said James, "how about you and Wormtail check on the kids?" He tossed him a camera, and Sirius caught it.

"Sure thing, Prongs. Are we ready, Wormtail?" Peter nodded, and transformed into a rat, as Remus explained, "That's another application of magic – the Animagus tranformation. It allows a wizard or witch to transform into an animal at will, though still keeping the original human mind."

Sirius and Wormtail made their way into Patrick and Harry's room, to find the four kids relaxing and talking with each other. Everything was going well, until Hermione saw Wormtail make his way inside. Clambering on top of Patrick, she screamed, "AAAAAAAAH! A RAT!" Sirius got a brief chance to take a picture of the hilarious scene, and ran out with Wormtail, Patrick hot on their heels.

"Padfoot, what did you find?" asked a smiling James.

"Oh, the scene was so calm and beautiful, then Wormtail had to ruin it!" said Sirius.

Peter, back to himself again, protested, "I did not!"

Sirius showed everyone the picture he had taken with James's camera. Everyone burst out laughing at the cute image of Hermione clambering over Patrick!

It would been wonderful if life could always remain this happy and full of laughter. Sadly, though, tragedy was about to strike ...


	2. Chapter 2

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

** Author's Note: I am making no money off of this work of fanfiction. The Harry Potter series and all related characters are the property of J.K. Rowling.**

"**Once you go down the Dark Side, forever will it dominate your destiny." – Yoda, Star Wars**

**Chapter 2**

Halloween, also known as Samhain, had always been seen as a dark time. It was a time for dark creatures of the spirit world to frolic about the mortal world and cause as much havoc as possible – hence the scary costumes people would wear to frighten them away. "Trick or treat, smell our feet, give us something good to eat," would be the saying of the kids going about for candy and other assorted goodies.

Among all the merrymakers passed an evil wizard. His face was ugly enough to be its own jack-o-lantern, but the personality behind the ugly face was evil enough to make all other villains, such as Freddy Krueger, Darth Vader, Jason Voorhees, The White Witch, Sauron, Chucky, Dracula, Timothy McVeigh, Eric Harris, Dan Kleibold, Osama bin Laden, Hannibal Lecter and even the infamous Satan (among many others) look like Fred Rogers by comparison. So terrible was he that many people feared even the mention of his name: Lord Voldemort!

Lord Voldemort could have cared less about the Muggles milling around the area. "As stupid as these Muggles seem, they at least got one thing right – bad things can happen on this night," he thought with some glee. One of his servants had told him the secret location of the Potter residence, and tonight, he would be ready to wipe them off the face of the earth! One King's Lane, Godric's Hollow, so his servant told him. He blasted off the door to face James Potter.

"Lily, it's him! Take the boys and run!" called James. He and Voldemort fought each other for a few minutes, with Voldemort killing him off at the end. Then he moved to find his main target – Harry Potter. He found the boy in a room, being shielded by Lily.

"Move aside!" he commanded. Lily refused to budge with a defiant, "No!" and so Voldemort killed her. As he came up to look at Harry, he didn't notice a mysterious golden shield...

Some time later, Sirius came into the cottage to hear crying. It was Patrick, who was sad. "Uncle Padfoot," he sobbed, "bad man … killed Uncle James and Aunt Lily … he also tried to kill Harry ..." A rainstorm started at this moment.

Meanwhile, Lacey had arrived with Hermione in a lightning bolt. Lacey had the uneasy feeling that something was wrong, and Hermione could sense Patrick's distress. "This is terrible!" said Hermione, looking at the scene. "Sirius, what happened?"

"Our Secret-Keeper, Pettigrew, must have ratted us out," said Sirius. "Next time I find that rat, I'll kill him!"

"Patrick, come here," said Hermione, hugging him. "It's okay to cry … let it out ..."

The giant Groundskeeper of Hogwarts known as Rubeus Hagrid arrived to this tragic scene, and he joined in the crying. When the crying died down, Sirius asked, "Hagrid, will you be allright?"

"Yeah, I expect I'll be fine," said Hagrid. "Lassies, are you okay?"

"I think we'll be okay, Hagrid," said Hermione. "Why are you here?"

"Dumbledore's sent me to pick them up and take them out to a home," explained Hagrid. "Great man, Dumbledore. Sirius, may I borrow your motorbike?"

"Of course you may," said Sirius, adding, "but Hagrid, I'm their Godfather!"

"He assures that they'll be fine, Sirius!"

"They'd better be!" growled Sirius, handing Hagrid the keys to his motorbike.

"May we come?" asked Lacey.

"I don't see why not," said Hagrid. The address is 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey!"

~HP&PO~

Out at 4 Privet Drive, Albus Dumbledore arrived to meet a cat sitting on a brick wall. "Minerva, I didn't expect to see you here, of all people."

The cat de-transfigured back into the stern face of Professor Minerva McGonagall. "Albus, are the rumors true?"

Albus nodded. "Alas, Minerva, the rumors are true, both the good and the bad. James and Lily Potter are both dead, I'm sad to report, but Harry Potter has survived – how, exactly, is the mystery."

"You-Know-Who … he couldn't kill Harry?"

"Minerva, Minerva … all this silly You-Know-Who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named business … even you know that for years I have been saying fear of a name is fear of what it names. I've been trying to get people to call him by his proper name: Voldemort."

"You're probably the only person brave enough to call him by that name."

"Indeed, the wizarding world takes that saying literally: 'Speak of the devil and he shall appear.'"

"Well, I've been observing these Muggles who live here – the Dursleys – I've never seen a worse family! Their boy is spoiled, and from what I can tell, they hate anything that isn't, by their definition of the word, normal. Are we sure we want to leave Harry Potter and Patrick Palmer here? If Patrick gets hurt – his family is not very forgiving of injuries to their own – "

"We both know Muggles have laws against child abuse, Minerva, and besides, it is unthinkable that they would abuse a member of their family."

"Still, Albus, I would be remiss in my duty to the Potters and Patrick's powerful family if I did not confess to you that I have a very bad feeling about this. By the way, Albus, who is bringing them?"

"That would be Hagrid. Ah, here he comes now."

Sure enough – up in the sky! It was a bird – no, it was a plane – it was … Hagrid on a flying motorbike? Hagrid came down for a three-point landing, announcing, "Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, I've got them!"

"You didn't have any problems, did you, Hagrid?" asked Dumbledore.

"No, sir, Professor Dumbledore," replied Hagrid. "I managed to get them out of the house before the Muggles came swarming around the area – also borrowed the bike from Sirius Black."

A lightning bolt arced from the sky to the ground to reveal Lacey and Hermione.

"What would you two young ladies be doing out on such a cold night like this?" asked Dumbledore.

"We're friends of the family, sir," said Lacey. "My name's Lacey McCarty, and my friend is Hermione Granger."

"We won't be too much of a bother, will we, sir?" asked Hermione.

"Not at all," said Dumbledore. "These boys will need all the support they can get from you in the coming years. Speaking of the boys, can you get them, Hagrid?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right," said Hagrid, going to the motorbike. "They seem to have fallen asleep recently – just relaxing, that's all." Picking up Harry, he handed him over to Dumbledore, who put him on the doorstep. As for Patrick, Hagrid confessed, "I'm going to need a little help with this one – he's mighty powerful." At a quizzical look from the others, he explained, "I had to put on dragon-hide gloves to handle the little tyke! He tickled my beard too!"

"Here, Hagrid, allow us," volunteered Lacey. She and Hermione took up Patrick and put him down next to Harry. Hermione whispered to Lacey, "Hagrid was right, he does tickle!"

"From the power rolling off of Patrick, it looks like we have at least one Filius Fulminis in our midst," said a smiling Dumbledore, "maybe even a second if we consider Miss McCarty."

"Perhaps they could be related, Albus?" asked McGonagall.

"It is very probable that they are, but how, we cannot say," replied Dumbledore.

Hagrid started to sniffle, saying, "Even in all the time I've spent carrying them over here, I must admit, they've started to grow on me."

"Don't cry, Hagrid," said Dumbledore, "you'll get to see them again when you deliver them their Hogwarts letters. In the meantime," he said, leaving a letter by them, "we will be wishing them the best of luck!"

Much to the suprise of the three adults, Hermione and Lacey went forward to kiss Patrick and Harry on their foreheads. Both kisses were accompanied by a blinding bright light, and as they were about to leave, Patrick started to cry: "Ermionh, mh afe me!" (Hermione, don't leave me!)

At the same time as Patrick's cry, another rainstorm started. "Even the angels are crying tonight!" said an awestruck Hagrid. "Albus, shouldn't we get out of here?" asked McGonagall. Dumbledore said, "Minerva, a little rain never hurt anybody." McGonagall, incredulous, said, "This lad has suffered through a great trauma tonight, and you think he's just going to bring down a wee bit of rain?"

Hermione found herself holding Patrick closely and comforting him in a language she did not know at the moment: "Αγαπητε Πατρικιε μου, παντοτε εσομαι μετα σου, εν καρδια σου!" (My beloved Patrick, I will always be with you, in your heart!) As Hermione was soothing Patrick, singing the song "Tears of an Angel," she heard another voice in her mind say, "Thank you, dearest Hermione, for comforting my son." She turned, only to catch a brief glimpse of a woman with golden-white hair and lightning blue eyes, who smiled at her and disappeared.

~HP&PO~

Almost some ten years later, Patrick woke up the morning of February 1st to find it was his 11th birthday. He entered the kitchen to find Harry cooking his birthday breakfast and his Uncle Vernon Dursley with a smile on his face, saying, "Good morning, Patrick, and a happy birthday to you! You're how old now, 11?"

"That's quite right, Uncle Vernon, and thank you," was Patrick's reply.

"Harry, how is Patrick's birthday breakfast coming along?"

"It will be ready in a second, Uncle Vernon."

"Harry," said Patrick, "surely there is no need for you to go through so much trouble on my account. Surely I could consider cooking, or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous," said Vernon. "I don't want a repeat of what happened last year, thank you very much!" Last year … oh, yeah … Patrick did try cooking at one point during the last year, only to blow the house several feet into the air, much to Vernon's annoyance … Patrick almost smirked during his reminiscence, the event was so funny … that, and Harry setting a boa constrictor free at the zoo!

Their time at elementary school was a mixed bag, more or less. They both got good grades, and while this may have set them up as bully targets, fortunately, there were only a couple bullies brave enough to try. Considering that Patrick's temper bordered along the line of psychotic, they were lucky to end up in a hospital – badly injured but still alive! As for Dudley Dursley and his gang, they steered clear of Patrick and Harry.

Patrick found himself confronted with a big birthday breakfast. "Harry, I can't possibly eat all this – how about you take half for yourself?" Harry was quite surprised to hear Patrick's generous proposal, but agreed to it. As they ate, Dudley came by with the mail. "Hey, Pat," he said, "it looks like you've got some kind of a birthday card."

"Really, Dudley? Let me see it," said Patrick. Dudley handed him the card, and Patrick examined it with some suprise, thinking, "Now, what kind of a birthday card is this?"

"Is everything allright, Pat?" asked Harry.

"Harry, I think we need to see each other in my room after we finish breakfast."

"Okay," said Harry. They finished breakfast, Harry did the dishes, then they met in Patrick's room. "There's something odd about that card, isn't there?" asked Harry. "You had this strange look on your face … what does it say?"

"It looks like a card, allright, but somehow, it's more like a letter," explained Patrick, "and it reads thus: 'Dear Mr. Palmer, the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would like to wish you a happy 11th birthday. We extend a warm invitation to you and and to your younger brother, Mr. Harry Potter, to attend our school of magic. If you accept our invitation, check the Yes box on the letter and our reply should arrive shortly. If not, you can simply check the No box. We wish you all the best! Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.' Well, what do you think, Harry? Do we want to accept this or not?"

"I think we should accept it," said Harry, handing Patrick a pen.

"I agree," said Patrick, taking the pen from Harry, and checking the "Yes" box on the letter, which promptly disappeared. A minute later, an owl appeared at the window, prompting Patrick and Harry to reply, "Wow, that's faster than the postal service!" Patrick opened up the window, took the letter from the owl, and read: "Dear Mr. Palmer and Mr. Potter, let me be the first to welcome the both of you to Hogwarts School. Our term begins on September 1st, and with this letter you will find a list of the school supplies you will need. A member of the faculty will come by on Mr. Potter's birthday to explain the situation to you. Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.' Wait a minute, Harry … your birthday is July 31st, am I right?" At Harry's nod, Patrick could only groan, "Oh, that's going to be a long wait!"

~HP&PO~

One afternoon, after finishing school, both Patrick and Harry were walking along when they saw, in the distance, two girls being surrounded by a gang of bullies. Arriving onto the scene between the girls and bullies with a leap from a rooftop, Patrick said, "Well, well, well, what have we here … a couple damsels in distress and a group of bullies?"

"What would that be to you, freak?" asked the leader. "And what's up with you, shrimp?" he added, looking at Harry.

"Please," snorted Patrick, "I could come up with something better! 'Freak' and 'shrimp' are the best insults your Neanderthal mind could create?" Seeing the knives drawn, Patrick sighed, closed his eyes, and said, "Oh, it looks like I will have to downgrade my initial assessment of your intellectual capabilities – I can't believe you would be stupid enough to use metal knives in the middle of a thunderstorm!"

"What are you talking about? We all know it's – " an ominous rumble of thunder interrupted the bully leader, "sunny outside?"

Patrick spoke in a chilling voice that terrified the bullies: "Put those knives away and get out of here NOW!" adding a thunderous, feral growl to the last word to emphasize his point. Most of the bullies obeyed, but the leader said, "What's the matter with you cowards? He doesn't even have his eyes open –" then he tried to strike Patrick. Patrick was too fast for him – the bully missed him, got hit by a thunderbolt, then Patrick sent him flying out a far distance!

"Okay," said Patrick, opening his eyes, "who's next?" His eyes were a very dark black and flashing lightning, and this sight alone was enough to send the bullies running for their lives – none of them were willing to fight this person! Seeing that the danger was gone, the sky and Patrick's eyes cleared up back to normal, and he turned to see the two females he rescued, saying, "Hermione, Lacey … are you two allright?"

"Patrick? Is that you?" they asked in surprise.

"Well, who else were you expecting?" said Harry with a smirk. "Yeah, it's him."

"Harry?" asked Lacey. At Harry's nod, she said, "It's been ten years since we've last seen you! What have you to say for that?"

"Uh, sorry?" they both asked with an apologetic smile.

"You're forgiven," said Hermione with a smile, "and you can make it up to us by walking us home."

"We'd love that," said Patrick. As the quartet walked back towards Hermione's home, they talked about plenty of things, from literature to what had been happening. Even though it had been some ten years since they had last seen each other, they were soon talking like old friends.

At some point, they came upon Dudley, who asked them, "Hey, Pat, Harry, what are you two doing around here?"

"We might ask you the same question, Dudley. What are you doing around here?"

"Oh, I'm just taking a walk. Nice day out, isn't it?"

"Do you know him?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Hermione, I do," answered Patrick. "Meet Dudley, my cousin."

"This fatass is your cousin?" asked Lacey.

"Hey! I resent that!" said Dudley.

"Well, Dudley, before you make any stupid mistakes, let me give you a warning," said Patrick, lifting him up. "These ladies are under MY protection, capisce?" Dudley nodded as Patrick put him down. "I'm glad you understand … I'm just taking them home. We'll see you later."

"Hermione, did you see that?" said an awed Lacey. "He just picked up a boy who was bigger!"

Hermione could hardly say a thing as she closed the distance between her and Patrick. Looking at the light surrounding him, she whispered, "Aiya, Eärendil, elenion ancalima!" (Hail, Eärendil, brightest of stars!) As she kissed Patrick, and Lacey kissed Harry, a bright light surrounded the quartet. As the light diminished, Patrick and Harry had stunned looks on their faces. Hermione and Lacey laughed at the sight.

"Could somebody explain what's going on here?" asked Harry.

"You see, Harry, when a girl likes a boy, she usually kisses him ..." explained Lacey. Hermione and Patrick couldn't help but laugh at this, as Harry said, "No, I mean what was up with that bright light surrounding us?" Hermione and Patrick started to sing, "When … the … moon hits your eye, like a big pizza pie, that's amorè ..." Harry's eyes widened for a brief moment, then he admitted with a smile, "Okay, I guess that explains it! It's just our luck that it's magic!"

"I think I would agree with you 100 percent, Harry," said Patrick, then he spread out his arms and screamed, "I'M KING OF THE WORLD!" As for Hermione, she could not be any happier, and Lacey felt much of the same. Arriving at Hermione's home, they kissed Patrick and Harry goodbye. Patrick, with a loud whoop of excitement, grabbed Harry and went home in a lightning bolt.

~HP&PO~

It was very seldom that Patrick could be surprised, but this particular surprise – quite mild as surprises go – was quite the pleasant one. He and Harry were both sleeping when he felt a certain bushy-haired female's weight on his bed burrowing into him. Not even opening his eyes, he said, "Hi, Hermione. What's the matter – couldn't sleep without me?"

"The only explanation I can think of would be that we couldn't stop thinking about the two of you, and now we've ended up in your bedroom – in bed with you, no less!" said Hermione, an obvious smile in her voice. "How did you know it was me?"

"Oh … several things gave you away, such as your bushy hair, which, for the record, I like very much," said Patrick. "Harry, how are you and Lacey?"

"This really is quite the pleasant surprise, Pat! Were you even expecting this to happen when they kissed us?"

"No, I did not expect it, but do you hear me complaining?"

"No, and I'm not complaining either! We could really get used to this!"

"So could we!" said Hermione and Lacey.

The four of them were thinking the same thing: it was going to be an awesome night!

~HP&PO~

That same night, both Patrick and Hermione found themselves in a dream facing two people with golden-white hair. The man had eyes of a golden color, while the woman had eyes of a blue color, as well as lightning present in both pairs.

"Pat, unless I'm mistaken, these must be your parents," Hermione guessed.

"Just as I thought, Nikos, she's brilliant!" said the woman.

"No wonder our son is so attracted to her, Michaela!" said Nikos. "How did you guess, Hermione?"

"The shade of blue in her eyes is the same as in Patrick's eyes, not to mention you have the same facial expressions," explained Hermione. "Also, I can add that even though Pat is only 11, he's quite muscular already!"

"Just how would you know about his muscles, Hermione?" asked Michaela, quite curious.

"I'm snuggled up next to him in bed."

"Wow, good for you, son!" cheered Nikos, but with a glare from Michaela, he added, "I mean, I mean – say what?"

"All we can explain is that somehow, Hermione popped into my room with Lacey, and Lacey is with Harry," explained Patrick. "Are you mad or something, Mum?"

"Of course not, Patrick, on the contrary, we are very happy for you!" Michaela said as she and Nikos hugged them. "The fact is, the two of you have formed a Bond, and since we've been away so long, we thought that we might as well come back!"

"Mr. Palmer -" began Hermione.

"Hermione, please, call me Nikos or Dad. Mr. Palmer makes me feel so old!"

"Nikos, what about my parents? When they see that I'm missing –"

"Don't you worry your head, Hermione. We're going to see them next. Just make sure she stays safe in the meantime, do you understand me, Son?"

"Of course, Dad!"

~HP&PO~

At the same time, Harry and Lacey found themselves in a dream facing a man with lightning red eyes and wearing Greek armor. He said, "Harry Potter … finally we meet!"

"The pleasure is all mine, noble Ares," replied Harry. "Are you, by any chance, related to Patrick, my older brother?"

"Yes, I'm his uncle. How did you guess who I was?"

"The armor you wear, the weapons around this room, and the air of aggression you have about you gave away your identity."

"I'm impressed … you have a great eye for detail, Harry! I also see that you've met my daughter."

This bit of news threw Harry for a spin. "Your daughter … Lacey?"

Lacey also had to say something: "All these years, and NOW you show your face?"

"What kind of way is that to greet your father?"

Lacey thundered, "I THINK THAT'S A PERFECTLY REASONABLE QUESTION!"

Ares smirked as he replied, "You have my temper … your question is reasonable, and this is my answer: I was not willing to show myself until I felt that you would be ready."

"Lacey and I aren't cousins, am I right, sir?"

"No, not at all," said Ares with a slight chuckle, "it is Patrick and Lacey who are cousins, though things could be much worse," then he sneezed out, "Oedipus!"

"Dad," protested Lacey, "that's a sick joke!"

Ares nodded. "Lacey, you and Patrick are members of a very powerful family of wizards, known as the Filii Fulminis, or the Children of Lightning. I just know the four of you are going to do something great in the world, and I can hardly wait to meet you again! I'll see you around!"


	3. Chapter 3

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

** Author's Note: I am making no money off of this work of fanfiction. The Harry Potter series and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

"**I have no armor left. You've stripped it from me. Whatever is left of me, all that I am, I'm yours." – James Bond to Vesper Lynd in "Casino Royale"**

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Patrick woke up comfortable … perhaps WAY too comfortable, but he couldn't deny that the night he just slept through was one of the best nights ever, even though he found his vision blocked by a curtain of wild, bushy hair. If he called her hair wild, however, it would be the pot calling the kettle black, seeing that his hair was no less wilder than hers! He smiled as he focused in on the warmth her body provided, the way she snuggled into him, not to mention her intoxicating aroma that filled his nostrils, her quiet little moan of pleasure …

"Wait just a minute," he thought, "is she awake yet? Can she even hear what I'm thinking? Merlin's beard, I'm so new with this – what did Mom call it? – a Bond? Yes, I suppose that is the general term used – you and your aphrodisiac charm, old boy, you've managed to get yourself quite the brainy one here, haven't you, you sly dog! She's also quite the beauty, I must admit, I've never seen anyone quite this pretty – "

"Thank you, Patrick," said a quiet Hermione, "I'm glad you think of me as being pretty."

"BLAST IT, PATRICK MICHAEL PALMER, CURSES BE UPON YOUR DROOLING, LOVEY-DOVEY, TESTOSTERONE-FILLED, EROS-INFESTED, PRE-ADOLESCENT BRAIN!" screamed Patrick in his thoughts. Hermione had to giggle at the last part – "Eros-infested?" she thought to him. "You really love me, don't you?"

"Μετα πασης καρδιας μου, σ'αγαπω" (With all my heart, I love you), replied Patrick. Through their Bond, Hermione could sense Patrick's magic verifying the truth behind his words, and her magic responded in kind as she grabbed his face in a strong kiss that left them both gasping for air. "Wow," he thought, "this Bond has so many things going for it – the ability to read my Bondmate's mind –"

"Don't forget it works both ways, love," interrupted Hermione's mind.

"Quite so, although I must confess maybe a couple possible disadvantages – it seems my aphrodisiac charm has become stronger – the crowds of females chasing me around would grow as a result – but what seems to be just as odd is that I seem to be going through an accelerated version of puberty – BLAST IT TO THE BOWELS OF BLOODY TARTARUS, DID I JUST THINK THAT?" he thought with widening eyes.

Hermione nodded, thinking, "It's only natural, Pat, that now that you've found your Bondmate – me, to be precise – the magic in your body has now decided it's time to mature in preparation for –" at this point she blushed, "mating." Seeing the panicked look on Patrick's face, she added, "Oh, Pat, don't worry – we don't need to jump right into it – "

"Really?" thought Patrick with some amusement. "I think if you wanted to, you would be jumping me right now."

"Yeah, I probably would," thought Hermione with a smirk, "but I'm happy to remain at this level – snogging – for now," as she started kissing him again. Patrick returned her kisses with equal fervor, but they would all need to get up soon. He tried to get up out of the bed, but Hermione held him down, saying, "No, don't get out of bed yet – I want you here, where it's comfortable!"

"I won't deny it's comfortable, Hermione, but the four of us need to get up," said Patrick. "Besides, if you keep me pinned down like this, it's going to become uncomfortable – and awkward – for the both of us." Hermione, with a smirk, asked, "Oh, Pat, whatever would you mean?"

"Please, Hermione, don't make me spell it out for you," groaned Patrick … then he zoomed out to the bathroom. As he ran out, Hermione heard his mind screaming out in frustration, "CURSES BE UPON THIS MALE BODY'S TREACHERY! YOU JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN TO STOP, DO YOU?"

As he came back in, two thunderbirds came in a lightning bolt, one golden, one red, carrying with them a couple bags. The golden one stuck out its leg for Patrick to take a letter off of it – when Patrick did so, they disappeared with a nod. "What was that all about?" asked Lacey.

Patrick read the letter: "Dear Patrick, In these bags you will find clothes for Hermione and Lacey. The Grangers will be coming to pick you and Hermione up. As for Lacey, she can keep an eye on Harry out at 4 Privet Drive. We'll see the two of you soon. Love, Mom and Dad."

Harry poked his eyes open, saying, "Pat, exactly what time is it?"

"It's around 7:00 A.M. Harry … why do you ask?"

"Great," said Harry, "I get more time to sleep in."

"Don't you usually cook breakfast for the family?"

"I'm too comfortable in bed here with Lacey," groaned Harry. "Let Aunt Petunia cook the breakfast for once."

"Wait just a minute, Pat," said Lacey. "You just said – correct me if I'm wrong – Harry is the one who cooks breakfast?" Patrick nodded, wary that Lacey might explode on him, but Lacey's reaction was one of – some perplexion … "Harry cooks the meals – why doesn't Patrick?"

"NO!" said Harry in desperation. "He is NEVER to set foot inside the kitchen ever again for the purposes of cooking! Never, never, never!"

"Wow, someone's getting territorial, isn't he?" quipped Hermione with a giggle.

"Was it that bad, when he tried cooking?" asked Lacey.

"Yes, but to be more exact, his attempt at cooking was destructive, due to his impatience with the speed of the cooking process – blowing the house several feet into the air!" said Harry. Everyone laughed at this statement.

"PATRICK, YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" boomed Uncle Vernon.

"Well, we might as well get up," said Patrick. Hermione, Lacey and Harry got up and got dressed, then went out with Patrick into the living room, where they saw –

"Dr. Granger, I presume?" asked Patrick.

"Patrick – it's been a long time since I've seen you, young man!" said Ed Granger. "Hermione, princess, have you had a nice time visiting him?"

"I've slept like a baby next to him, Daddy," said Hermione. "How did you know?"

"Patrick's parents came by to see me and your mother last night, princess."

"Patrick, darling," thought Hermione, "what's the deal with Dudley over there?"

Patrick looked around for Dudley, and he found him staring at Hermione in a manner that was making her uncomfortable, so he scared him off with a feral hiss that said, "She's MINE – back off!" Dudley's response was to flee as fast as his legs could take him!

Vernon, looking at the closeness between Patrick and Hermione, as well as his defense of her, said something very stupid: "Patrick, are you sure that's all you did with this – ?" Patrick sensed that the next word out of Vernon's mouth would not be polite, because he slammed Vernon on the ground and growled: "If you EVER insult Hermione again, they will need a coroner to identify what's left of you when I'm done!"

"When WE'RE done with him, Patrick," corrected Hermione. Her eyes were burning with a fury she never knew she could show, much to Patrick's amazement and Vernon's increased terror. "You have to teach your son better behavior around ladies, Vernon – it's considered bad taste to ogle them like they're a piece of meat! Heed our warning well – or else he will answer to the police, not to us!"

Ed Granger cleared his throat. "As – charming – as this place may be, we really do have to get going, princess. Are you and Patrick ready to go?"

"Yes, we are," they replied, after hugging Harry and Lacey and wishing them the best of luck.

Vernon, however, could not keep his stupid, big mouth shut: "You two freaks deserve each other!" The room temperature dropped like a bomb, John William's "Imperial March" played, and two voices said in stereo: "NEVER – CALL – US – FREAKS!" With an angry burst of magic, they sent Vernon flying out the back door, busting it with his large frame in the process, to land in the backyard, frightened but still alive!

~HP&PO~

As the car arrived in the Granger driveway, Nikos and Michaela were already there waiting for them. Nikos's golden eyes shone bright as he said, "Πατρικιε, υιος μου (Patrick, my son!) Patrick was so excited he ran into his father's hug yelling, "Πατερ (Father!)

"Don't I get a hug as well?" asked Michaela, only to be answered by Hermione hugging her. As the four people stood there, Michaela turned to Patrick, whispering, "Διανοια φοτεινη εχει και καλη εστιν - Πατρικιε, θαυμαστην γυναικα ευρηκας (She has a brilliant mind and she's beautiful – Patrick, you've found a wonderful woman!)

Hermione blushed at the high praise, saying, "Thank you, Michaela – or is it Mum?"

Smiling, Michaela said, "Either one will do fine."

"As happy as we all are about this family reunion," said Ed Granger, "how about we head inside the house where it's more comfortable?"

~HP&PO~

Inside the house, Jeanne Granger grabbed Patrick in a heavy hug, kissed him on both cheeks, and said, "Patrick, ça fait presque dix années que nous ne te voyons pas! Où étais-tu? Hermione n'a rien dit!" (Patrick, it's been almost ten years that we haven't seen you! Where were you? Hermione has said nothing!)

Patrick could sense the worry in her voice, and responded, "Madame … " (Madam...)

"S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Jeanne. 'Madame' me fait sentir vieille." (Please, call me Jeanne. 'Madam' makes me feel old.)

"D'accord … Jeanne … j'étais avec Harry chez son oncle Vernon Dursley." (Okay … Jeanne .. I was with Harry at the home of his uncle, Vernon Dursley.)

"One moment," interrupted Hermione. "You can speak French, Pat?"

"Apparently, he can," said Nikos. "Do you have any idea just how brilliant he is, Hermione?"

"He's among the top in his year – even his foreign language teachers say he speaks like a native!" said Michaela, as Nikos ruffled Patrick's hair with a proud statement of, "That's my boy!"

"Even I must admit, his pronunciation is excellent," said a smiling Jeanne.

"Back to the topic at hand – Patrick, you were living with Vernon Dursley?" At Patrick's nod, Nikos sighed and said, "We're just relieved that you're okay – you seemed okay when we came to visit you in your dream, and that's what counts. If he hurt you, though, he will pay. If he did – we'll find that out later, Son, there's no need to worry so much."

"Why do you think I would be worried?" asked Patrick.

"Look at it this way, Patrick – the Dursleys hate anything that has to do with magic," explained Michaela. "As a powerful magical being yourself, you would be a prime target for Vernon's hatred – and as for Harry – I shudder to think about how he suffered at that fat walrus's hands."

"I don't think we need to be too concerned about Vernon hurting Harry while Patrick's gone," said Ed. "Patrick and Hermione sent him flying out the back door for calling them 'freaks'."

"I warned him – I warned him, but he just wouldn't listen!" said Patrick.

"Okay ..." said Nikos. "What about Harry?"

"Lacey is with him," said Ed.

Nikos smiled. "I could not think of a better person to guard Harry than Patrick's cousin."

Patrick was stunned, but only for a moment. "I would have thought she was a sister, but cousin makes some sense, I guess."

"Hermione, how have you been coping?" asked Michaela.

"I've been coping well so far, Michaela," answered Hermione.

"I expect my son would be quite warm, am I right?"

"MUM!" yelled a blushing Patrick. Hermione nodded with a giggle.

"Hey, now, don't you be embarrassed, young man," Michaela admonished him. "She's going to need your body heat to keep warm during the cold winter nights, don't you know!"

"BLAST IT!" thought Patrick as Hermione burst into laughter, "THIS ACCURSED PIECE OF REPRODUCTIVE MACHINERY HAS A BLOODY MIND OF ITS OWN! DOWN, BOY, DOWN!"

"It's a common problem, Son, I know," he heard Nikos say in his mind, "the increase in aphrodisiac charm filling your system is, shall we say, a magical version of puberty for us. As to why Ed isn't strangling you or anything similar, it's because we explained the situation to the both of them when we visited them last night."

"Nikos?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I just wanted to ask – I've noticed that Michaela, you, and Patrick speak Greek. What's the explanation?"

"Hermione, you understand Greek mythology, right?"

"Yes, of course," said Hermione. After a few seconds of thought, her eyes widened. "The aphrodisiac charm, the lightning, the strength – I almost would say I don't believe it, except that I've seen it for myself – Patrick's an Olympian!"

"Yet again, you've applied your brilliant mind to the right conclusion, Hermione!" cheered Nikos. "That makes it – how many, Michaela? I've lost count."

"Just give her a few clues and she will sniff down the right solution to any puzzle," said Michaela, swatting Nikos on the arm in laughter. "I'm afraid I've lost count as well."

"To be more specific, Hermione – Patrick is the grandson of Zeus."

Yet again, it looked like Hermione's eyes would pop out of their sockets. "Zeus? Father Zeus, King of Olympus, – Zeus the Cloud-Gatherer, the Mightiest of all the Gods of Olympus?"

"All of that is right, Hermione, except for the last part. The Filii Fulminis – or Children of Lightning, of whom Patrick is one – are not gods, but are extremely powerful wizards who have lived for a long time."

"Neither of you two are mentioned in the lists of the pantheon, though," Hermione said, a smirk on her face.

"That is easily explained by the fact that the both of us are recent additions to the group of Olympians. I was born at the same time as James Potter, and Michaela was adopted from Norway – the grand-daughter of Thor, as a matter of fact," said Nikos.

"What happened to her parents?" asked Hermione.

"They died in a troll attack, sad to say. Nikos managed to kill the troll and save me – and when I'm talking about trolls, I'm talking about giant creatures at least 10 to 12 feet tall and absolutely no brains," said Michaela. "Ed, Jeanne, may we take Hermione with us to Gringotts – our bank? We would like to perform an Inheritance Test on the both of them!"

"Sure," said Ed and Jeanne. "This should be very interesting. May we come along?"

"Yes," said Nikos. "Just grab onto us and hang on ..."

The group disappeared to Gringotts in a lightning bolt ...

~HP&PO~

The group entered Gringotts Bank and Nikos approached a goblin. "Greetings, Master Griphook. May your gold flow and prosper!"

"May your anger crush your enemies, Mr. Palmer!" answered Griphook. "How may Gringotts be of service to you today?"

Bringing forward Patrick and Hermione, Nikos answered, "We would like to perform an Inheritance Test on these two kids."

"We can do that," said Griphook. "Follow me, please." He led them down a long corridor into an office. Once there, Patrick, curious, asked, "What will this test involve, Dad?"

"It won't involve much," said Nikos, "just a spot of your blood."

"That's quite right, young Master Palmer," said Griphook. "Just prick your finger and let the blood drop into this bowl."

Patrick did so, and a parchment printed out. It read thus:

NAME: Patrick Michael Palmer ( )

BIRTHDATE: 01 February 1980 A.D.

BIRTH PLACE: Godric's Hollow, England

FATHER'S NAME: Nikos Herakles Palmer ( )

MOTHER'S NAME: Michaela Torsonn Palmer ( )

SPECIES: Magical Human, Filius Fulminis

HAIR COLOR: Golden Blond

EYE COLOR: Blue

HEIR OF: Olympus, Asgard, Merlin, Ravenclaw (by Bond)

BONDED: Yes

BONDMATE'S NAME: Hermione Jean Granger

"Whoa! Hermione, I guess it's your turn!"

Hermione did the same, and this is how her test turned out:

NAME: Hermione Jean Granger

BIRTHDATE: 19 September 1979 A.D.

BIRTH PLACE: Godric's Hollow, England

FATHER'S NAME: Edward Daniel Granger

MOTHER'S NAME: Jeanne Emma Granger

SPECIES: Magical Human, Filia Fulminis (in progress)

HAIR COLOR: Brown

EYE COLOR: Brown

HEIR OF: Ravenclaw, Olympus (by Bond), Asgard (by Bond), Merlin (by Bond)

BONDED: Yes

BONDMATE'S NAME: Patrick Michael Palmer

"Does this mean am I going into Ravenclaw?" asked Hermione.

"Not necessarily," answered Michaela, "all this means is that you own Ravenclaw. Given the Bond between you and Patrick, wherever one is Sorted, the other one will go."

"What about Asgard?" asked Patrick. "If I remember the myths correctly, it was destroyed in the battle of Ragnarok."

"That's true – the only part of it left is Thor's hammer Mjøllner, which was re-fashioned into a sword by Godric Gryffindor with the help of Merlin," said Nikos.

"Hold on – Merlin was the one who advised King Arthur – were King Arthur and Godric Gryffindor one and the same?" asked Patrick.

"Yes, they were," said Nikos.

"Okay," said Patrick, "if my grandfather was Zeus, who's Merlin?"

"Zeus took 'Merlin' as a pseudonym when he visited England in the Dark Ages," said Nikos.

"Master Griphook," said Ed, "can you explain to me what a Bond is?"

"Mr. Granger, a Bond is the magical version of what Muggles call a 'match made in Heaven.' Not all magical beings are Bonded, but for those that are, it's something very special for the both of them!"

"Ed, do you notice how Hermione is shown as a 'Filia Fulminis in progress'?" asked Nikos. Ed nodded, as Nikos continued, "This means that the Bond will eventually transform Hermione – considering that Patrick is already powerful, she will be just as powerful!"

"Out of curiosity, is it possible for a Bond to be broken?" asked Ed. Everyone glared at him in disbelief, until Ed explained himself, "Don't worry, Patrick, I like you already!" Everybody sighed in relief.

"To answer your question, no, it isn't possible, but if it was, the consequences would be disastrous, including descent of the two people involve into an über-psychosis," explained Griphook. "Also, be comforted that the Bond must be chosen of the Bonded's own free will, and Miss Granger became Bonded to Master Palmer - " he ruffled the papers – "yesterday. Last of all, the Bond will be matured usually by puberty, if not later, if given appropriate nuture and time – and you don't need to worry, the maturation process does not involve intercourse," he said. The faces of Patrick and Hermione were both beet-red at this statement, and were still beet-red as the group thanked Griphook and left Gringotts.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's ****note:**** I ****am ****making**** no**** money ****off**** of**** this**** work ****of ****fanfiction.**** The**** Harry**** Potter ****series ****and**** all ****related**** characters ****are ****the**** property ****of ****J.K. ****Rowling. ****All ****Olympians ****belong ****to ****Greek ****mythology**** (except, ****of ****course, ****for ****the ****Olympian ****OCs).**

**Chapter 4**

Now that Patrick had finally escaped the clutches of the Dursleys, both Nikos and Michaela hoped that he would be able to recover from whatever treatment he had received at the hands of Vernon … however, things were not to be that simple. A scream from both Patrick and Hermione woke the rest of the house up, only to discover them cuddled together and surrounded by a fire.

"Nikos," said Ed, "can you explain to me why your son is cuddling with my daughter? And why are they both surrounded by fire?"

"First off, Ed, the fire is protecting the couple – from what, I can't possibly imagine, as they should be safe here. As for why they're cuddled together – they're obviously more comfortable sleeping that way."

"That doesn't mean I have to be happy about it – and I'm not happy about it at all. Shouldn't we separate them into separate beds?"

"If you think you can do so without burning yourself, be my guest … but I wouldn't recommend trying it at all. She's providing some comfort for him, after all, as he is for her."

"Well," said Michaela, "the least the four of us can do is keep an eye on them, at least."

Everyone agreed with Michaela's idea, so they grabbed coffee and chairs for what might be a long night!

~HP&PO~

The next morning, Patrick woke up to see his parents and the Grangers looking at him with worry in their eyes. "What happened?" he asked. "Is there something wrong?"

"Patrick, you were having a nightmare, and evidently so was Hermione. Your screams woke us up, and since then, we've been keeping an eye on you," explained Michaela. "What was your nightmare about?"

Patrick's face was stony in anger and he remained silent. Hermione, however, spoke up with tears in her eyes: "We were at the Dursley residence, and Vernon – he was beating Patrick – with a belt! He – then – " by this point she couldn't finish what she was saying, so Patrick finished for her, his voice cold as ice: "He then said that – she was going to be next – by that point, I was so furious that I stepped in and said, 'You have to get through me first!' I was angry enough to kill him – it created a fire that covered the both of us!"

"I'm just glad your anger didn't burn the bed, Pat," said Ed. "That would have been a major headache for all four of us."

Patrick was shocked – "My anger showed out here in this bedroom, even though I was asleep? I must have been steaming mad to do that!"

"Apparently," agreed Ed. His respect for this lad was growing by the second.

"How long has this – abuse – been going on?" asked Jeanne, her face blanched of all color.

"It stopped when I was about five or six years old. Vernon knew he couldn't keep me out of school, but he didn't want the authorities to find out about the abuse, that's why he stopped. He also moved Harry from a cupboard under the stairs to be in my bedroom," explained Patrick.

"Wait a minute … Patrick had a bedroom and Harry slept in a tiny cupboard?" the four parents asked, incredulous. As Patrick nodded, fearful of the darkening look in their eyes, Ed found himself with visions of the terrible things he would do to Vernon Dursley should he ever come again for a dental appointment! Nikos and Michaela were just as furious, and they knew that it was time for Olympus to intervene …

~HP&PO~

As far as Vernon was concerned, he was upset one morning to find that Harry Potter was gone, and obviously this meant no breakfast waiting for him – Petunia, for the first tme in a while, had to do the cooking. This meant a late breakfast, and an even later departure for work than usual. Vernon's boss would have yelled at him for the late arrival, except that Vernon never made it to work that day. A flaming arrow hitting his gas tank saw a large explosion that shook all of Surrey. Vernon's fat provided so much extra fuel that the fire department could not put it out for an entire day. When the smoke cleared, it was more than obvious that the inferno had burned him to death. Nobody cried at Vernon's funeral, not even the priest.

~HP&PO~

Harry awoke to find himself in a clean white room filled with beds. Was he in a hospital of some sort? He didn't remember receiving a beating from Vernon lately – Lacey had threatened to put Vernon through a living hell should he hurt Harry, and her threat worked. So he thought, where was he?

"Harry, you're finally awake … we were starting to worry," said Patrick.

"Pat … what is this, some kind of hospital? What happened?"

"The constant stress of life with the Dursleys has worn you out quickly, Harry, so we had to bring you here to recover," said a smiling young man in a lab coat with golden black eyes. The lab coat had the picture of two snakes coiled around a staff – the symbol of the medical profession. "The name's Apollo, and you are in the infirmary of Olympus."

"What day is it today?"

"It's July 31st, Harry," answered Patrick. "Which reminds me ..."

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HARRY!" yelled Hermione and Lacey. Such was Harry's surprise that he shot straight up to the ceiling, much to the amusement of the other Olympians who came with them.

"I just baked him a cake, everyone, and you had to scare him like that?" asked Dionysus, a wild-haired Olympian whose drunken Merlot eyes made him look like a madman – but then again, many people do crazy things when they're drunk. "Shame on all of you!"

"Come on, Dionysus, we all know you enjoy a good party," said Hermes, the otherbig party animal of Olympus – his jokes, pranks, and merry eyes of a silvery blue made him one of the most beloved of Olympians. "Wow, Harry, you've pulled off something your dad would have only dreamed of – I didn't know you could fly without a broomstick!"

"How did I get up here?" asked Harry. The odd thing about his question was the fact that there was no panic in his voice; in fact, he was very curious as to how this could happen.

"Apparently, Harry, your shock seems to have triggered this response of lifting you up into the air, and that's really all that's holding you up," said Artemis, trying to contain her awe and amusement. Like her twin brother Apollo, she also had dark hair and golden black eyes. Unlike the other Olympians, she was perfectly fine being celibate, preferring her archery, taking care of the animals she encountered, or helping Apollo in the infirmary.

"Well, that's brilliant," said Harry. "How do I move about – or, for that matter, get down?"

"That's actually quite simple, Harry," said Patrick, flying up next to him. "There are six directions in which you can move: up, down, forward, back, left, and right. Do you sense the amount of magic that's keeping you afloat, Harry?" Harry nodded. "That's good, Harry. To move in a particular direction, you focus on where you want to go, and you command the magic to take you there … bravo, Harry, you're flying!" finished Patrick in a cheer.

~HP&PO~

At the entrance to Mount Olympus stood Zeus and his brothers Poseidon and Hades. Earlier that morning, Zeus had received a message from Professor Dumbledore saying that he wanted to come visit Patrick and Harry. Zeus agreed to the visit – even Patrick's recent troubles with Vernon Dursley had not soured the amicable relationship between the two Headmasters. Vernon Dursley had received judgement, after all, so why punish Dumbledore? Poseidon and Hades were understandably somewhat reluctant at first, but eventually they agreed that the visit was a good idea.

"Καλημερα, Ζευς!" (Good morning, Zeus!) called Dumbledore.

"Albus, my dear friend!" called Zeus. "I think I recognize the giant you've brought with you – Rubeus Hagrid?"

"I'm a half-giant, actually, Professor Zeus," said Hagrid.

"No need to call me 'Professor,' Hagrid," laughed Zeus. "Many of the Olympians here call me Father Zeus, but 'Zeus' does just as nicely. As for these two gentlemen with me, these are my brothers, Poseidon and Hades."

"Well, Hades, shall we continue with this situation of parley?" asked Poseidon, looking at the two with cold blue eyes.

Hades was barely able to contain his anger, and his black eyes were starting to glow a fiery red. "Albus, surely you must have some idea how Mr. Dursley's treatment of my great-nephew has caused me and Apollo additional work patching him back up?"

"Nikos told me about the situation, Hades, and I repeat my deepest apologies. It still shocks me that Vernon would abuse a member of his own family."

"Just consider yourself lucky that you are one of my brother's friends, Albus, or else I would sic my Cerberus on you," growled Hades. "Believe me, Cerberus is a mean dog and will turn any intruder into a chew toy."

Looking up at the giant three-headed dog behind Hades, Hagrid exclaimed, "He's magnificent!"

"I ought to warn you, Hades, that Hagrid has a soft spot for dangerous animals," said a smiling Dumbledore. "I'm also going to need something guarded out at Hogwarts this year."

Hades's eyes gleamed as he said, "Really? I think, gentlemen, that we can come to a satisfactory arrangement if you need a guard dog ..."

~HP&PO~

Some time later, Hagrid, Dumbledore, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades managed to find Patrick, Hermione, Harry, and Lacey. Dumbledore, upon seeing the quartet, had to wipe a few tears from his eyes.

"Zeus, it is a marvel to me that in spite of the hard treatment they received, they have also managed to be loving people. All that sorrow that my choice caused … I'm sorry," he said, starting to cry. "Forgive an old man his mistakes ..."

"You may have been the one to put Harry and me with the Dursleys, but you did not cause them to hate us," explained Patrick. "Considering this, we forgive you, as well as Hagrid."

Dumbledore and Hagrid were both speechless – the one person who certainly could hold a grudge against them for his harsh treatment at the Dursley's forgave them? After some more crying, Dumbledore announced to the group that, if Nikos and Michaela were allright with it, Hagrid would be taking the boys to get their school supplies. Nikos was fine with it, as long he could come along; as for Michaela, she volunteered to keep an eye on Hermione and Lacey – and so they all went off …

~HP&PO~

Back in London, Nikos, Patrick, Harry, and Hagrid made their way to a wizarding pub and hotel called The Leaky Cauldron. Upon entering, Tom, the barman, asked, "Hey, Hagrid, long time no see. Would you like the usual?"

"I'm afraid I can't stay here for very long, Tom – I'm taking Harry and Patrick to get their school supplies."

"Merlin's beard -" gasped Tom, "I don't believe my eyes! Harry Potter and Patrick Palmer in my bar, of all places!" Much to Patrick's fright, the bar became silent, then all the other clients started rushing them and shaking their hands.

Among all these people was a nervous man in a purple turban, who stuttered, "Harry P-P-P-P-P-P-P-Potter and P-P-P-P-P-P-Patrick P-P-P-P-P-P-Palmer, it's an honor to m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-meet you." The man's name, it turned out, was Professor Quirinius Quirrell, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. After he took his leave, Patrick asked, "I didn't mean him any offense, but what's up with his stutter?"

Hagrid shrugged. "I don't know what it was, but he must have been spooked by something. Let's get moving, shall we?" He lead them to a brick wall behind the pub, tapped a few bricks with his umbrella, and announced, "Welcome, lads, to Diagon Alley, the academic shopping district of the British Wizarding World."

The jaws of both Patrick and Harry dropped to the ground upon seeing the sight of Diagon Alley. Nikos chuckled as he said, "Come along, boys, pick up your jaws unless you want some insects to camp there. Shall we stop at Gringotts first, Hagrid?"

~HP&PO~

At Gringotts, the group entered and walked up to Griphook. Nikos greeted him with, "Master Griphook, may your gold flow and prosper!"

"And may your anger crush your enemies, Mr. Palmer!" answered Griphook. "How may Gringotts be of service today?"

"We have at least a couple matters to attend to, Master Griphook. First of all, there need to be a couple withdrawals for Patrick Palmer and Harry Potter."

"That should be okay, assuming their family keys are available."

"Here's the Palmer key, Griphook, but as for the Potter key –"

"It's been lost since the accident," explained Hagrid.

"Don't worry, Harry – if you need any monetary support, Olympus can give it to you. We have more than enough money to take care of the both of you."

"As generous as this offer is, Mr. Palmer, there can be a new key made for Master Potter. He only needs to provide a small smaple of his blood." Harry did so, and a new key was made for him. "Now that the keys are available, is there any other business before we go down to the vaults?"

"Yes, sir, just one more thing," Hagrid said. He handed Griphook a small letter with the words TOP SECRET written on it, whispering, "It's concerning You-Know-What in vault You-Know-Which."

Griphook led them out to the vaults by way of a cart. The cart ride was very similar to a roller coaster, unfortunately for Hagrid, whose face looked green by the time they stopped at Vault 523. Patrick was quite impressed by the fortune held within his family's vault. It turned out, when they reached Vault 687, that Harry's fortune from his parents was just as massive.

The monetary system was also quite simple … bronze coins were Knuts, silver coins were Sickles, and gold coins were Galleons. It was 29 Knuts to a Sickle and 17 Sickles to a Galleon.. As far as exchange rates to Muggle currency were concerned, the current estimate was one Galleon to about five pounds.

At Vault You-Know-Which, Griphook warned everyone to step back. He then ran his finger along the center of the door, and he explained, "Only a Gringotts goblin would be able to do that – anyone else would be sucked inside the vault. We check about once every ten years." Inside the vault was a small package wrapped in brown paper. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it in his pocket.

Before exiting Gringotts, they stopped to run an Inheritance Test on Harry, and these were the results:

NAME: Harry James Potter

BIRTHDATE: 31 July 1980

BIRTHPLACE: Godric's Hollow, England

FATHER'S NAME: James Charles Potter (deceased)

MOTHER'S NAME: Lily Evans Potter (deceased)

GODFATHER: Sirius Orion Black (imprisoned)

TO LIVE WITH: Nikos Herakles Palmer

SPECIES: Magical Human, Filius Fulminis (in progress)

HAIR COLOR: Black

EYE COLOR: Green

HEIR OF: Godric Gryffindor

BONDED: Yes

BONDMATE'S NAME: Lacey Areia McCarty (Λαιση Αρεια Μικκαρτη)

~HP&PO~

Harry and Patrick entered Ollivander's to get their wands, where an old man greeted them. "I knew I'd be seeing the two of you sooner or later, Mr. Potter and Mr. Palmer," he said. "Shall we start with Mr. Potter?"

Harry replied, "That's fine, sir, it doesn't really matter. How are we going to do this?"

"The concept is very simple … we have you try different wands until you find the one that responds best to your magic." That being said, Ollivander handed Harry several wands with no response whatsoever to Harry, until he gave him a holly wand of 11 inches with a core of phoenix feather. This wand responded to Harry with a shower of red and gold sparks, as well as a rush of magical energy. Ollivander was delighted, and yet quite troubled at the same time: "Curious …" he said, "very curious ..."

Harry asked, "What's curious, sir?"

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter … the phoenix who gave its feather for that wand gave only one other feather … to the wand that gave you that scar. You will be destined to do great things, Mr. Potter … He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named also did great things … terrible, yes, but still great … as for you, Mr. Palmer," he said, turning to Patrick, "you're going to need a very sturdy wand to handle all the power flowing through you … come with me into the back … wait for us in the front, Mr. Potter, we'll be right back." Out in the back of the store, Ollivander fashioned Patrick an oak wand of seven inches with dual cores of sapphire and thunderbird feather. The two of them paid for their wands and met up with Hagrid, who had bought them owls.


	5. Chapter 5

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: I am making no money off of this work of fanfiction. The Harry Potter series and all related characters are the property of J.K. Rowling.**

"**Yeah, baby!" – Austin Powers**

**Chapter 5**

Summer days and summer nights … the Olympians made sure that the quartet got plenty of exercise with fencing lessons from Ares, who was pleased beyond measure to find that Patrick was equal to his skill in a sword duel. Harry needed plenty of potions from both Apollo and Hades to fix his malnutrition, but when he got to start his fencing lessons, he was not far behind Patrick.

Hermione, however, was a different story. Patrick didn't exactly go easy on her as a dueling partner just because she was a girl; in fact, he tried to get her mad on purpose. Hermione hated to admit it, but he was good at making her mad, and, in fact, her anger did help her in fencing, but it would take a while. As for Lacey, she was almost Patrick's equal, and she and Hermione would often gang up on Patrick – who could easily take on the two of them, much to everyone's amusement. Even when Harry joined in the mix on Lacey and Hermione's side, it was still very hard to beat him!

~HP&PO~

September 1st came too soon for everyone's liking, for they had been enjoying their lessons, not just fencing, but the other subjects as well. Hagrid had given everyone their tickets, and Hermione had quickly solved how to get onto Platform 9¾ at King's Cross station – logically, it would be between Platforms 9 and 10. Nikos and Michaela confirmed this deduction – the Olympians were so impressed with Hermione's knowledge that they soon started calling her "Patrick's second brain," as well as "Patrick's library." Aphrodite, however, noted that her brain had its weakness in looking at Patrick's well-toned body while he was fencing. He may have been only 11 years old, but Zeus's thunder, he was built to mouth-watering proportions!

"It doesn't seem fair to me at all that I'm distracted by your body, but you aren't distracted by mine!" she complained to Patrick as the group entered King's Cross.

"Hold on – who said that I'm not distracted by your body?" said Patrick. "As a matter of fact, I do find you – and your body – to be very distracting. Your mind simply needs more training in being able to filter out distractions and focusing on what's important."

"Speaking of distractions, Son," said Nikos, "there's a red-headed fangirl at 6 o'clock, some distance behind us – judging by all the red-headed males around her, it must be the Weasley family."

A blushing Patrick groaned, "Πατερ, ου βοηθεις!" (Dad, you aren't helping!)

Nikos smirked, answering, "Δια τι πυρωται τον προσωπον σου?" (Why is your face burning?)

"Ου πυρωται τον προσωπον μου!" (My face is NOT burning!) protested Patrick.

"Will you two stop it? You're acting like schoolchildren!" complained Hermione.

"For the record, I AM a schoolchild," said Patrick. Nikos added, "And I'm not."

"Pat, can you run interference for us while we get Harry to the Platform?" asked Lacey.

"Sure, Lacey … what did y'all have in mind?"

Hermione looked at Patrick and said, "You're the genius here, loverboy … I'm sure you can figure out something."

"And I just did," said Patrick with a smile. "Lacey, you run Harry to the Platform and keep an eye on him … Hermione and I will run interference. Dad, you can choose whether to go with them or stay behind with us."

"As entertaining as watching the distraction may be, I think I'll go on ahead with Lacey and Harry, son," said Nikos. "Don't keep us waiting, you two lovebirds."

As Lacey, Harry, and Nikos disappeared into the barrier, Hermione turned to Patrick and asked him, "Well, what did you have in mind, Pat?"

"This," said Patrick, grabbing Hermione and snogging her like there was no tomorrow. As soon as the snog was finished, Hermione looked at Patrick and asked him, "That was your plan – to snog me in the middle of a train station?"

"Why are you complaining? It worked, didn't it?"

"Pat, darling, I'm not complaining at all, far from it – but why are you saying it worked?"

"Hermione, it's because there's a family of redheads staring at us."

Hermione's face blushed as she noticed that Patrick was right. She grabbed Patrick's arm and thought to him, "Mission accomplished, darling, let's go."

~HP&PO~

On board the scarlet-colored train known as the Hogwarts Express, Patrick and Harry were relaxing inside a cabin when a young red-headed boy popped his head inside, asking, "May I sit here with the two of you?"

"Sure," said Patrick, smiling. "What's your name?"

"Ronald Weasley. What are your names?"

"Patrick Palmer and Harry Potter."

"Whoa!" said Ron, looking at Harry, then turning to Patrick. "It seems to me you're the guy we caught snogging his girlfriend, eh, Pat?"

"Guilty as charged." Before Patrick could say anything else, Hermione's mind interrupted him: "Pat, have you seen a toad anywhere? A boy called Neville Longbottom has lost one."

Patrick looked around the cabin and saw the toad. "Yes, darling," he thought back to Hermione, "I see it. Bring Neville by here and Lacey as well if she's with you. We're with a young redhead by the name of Ron Weasley." He turned to Harry and said, "Harry, pick up that toad … a boy named Neville Longbottom is coming by for it."

Harry did so, asking, "Did Hermione just talk with you?"

"Of course she did … don't you notice the same thing with Lacey?"

"Yes, I have … in fact, the both of them are going to have a race to see which of them reaches our compartment first."

"A race? That's awesome! Harry, I bet you ten Galleons that Hermione makes it here first."

"Betting on your girlfriend against your cousin, Pat? Oh, you are on!"

Patrick could see the scene quite well, with Lacey and Hermione running out in slow-motion to the theme from the movie "Chariots of Fire" … only to be interrupted a few moments with what sounded like screeching brakes, followed by a crash. "Ooooooooooh … that's bound to leave a mark," he thought with a wince.

Hermione entered the cabin, grinning. "I made it!"

"Brava, Hermione," cheered Patrick, "you've made me δεκα δραχμαι – I mean, ten Galleons – richer." Harry, with a groan, handed over the ten Galleons.

"Just how did I do that?"

Harry explained, "He bet ten Galleons that you would beat Lacey in a race for our cabin."

"Oh, he did, did he?" asked Lacey as she entered.

"Have you two met Ron? Ron, these wonderful ladies are Lacey McCarty, my cousin, and Hermione Granger, my girlfriend. Ladies, this is Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you," Ron said.

"Likewise," they replied.

A shy, somewhat plump boy came into the cabin. "Trevor!" he exclaimed. "Thank you so much for finding him!"

"No problem," said Harry. "Neville, right?"

"Come in and sit down, Neville, right between me and Harry," invited Patrick. "Don't be shy, I don't bite!" Neville took Patrick's invitation with some amazement – here he was, a shy young wizard, and already two wizards who were so much greater were inviting him to sit down among them, like an equal?

Patrick could sense that something was troubling him. "Neville, is there something wrong?"

"Well, Pat, it's just that – I can't believe my luck that I would end up sitting between two great wizards such as you and Harry, while I, on the other hand, am almost a Squib."

"A Squib? How do you figure that?"

"I didn't show any accidental magic until quite late in my life. My grandma was so relieved when I received my letter to Hogwarts."

"What house do you think you'll be in?" asked Harry. "Gryffindor, perhaps?"

"I don't feel like I'm a brave person," admitted Neville.

"I'm not sure if your feelings of what type of person you are determine which House you end up in, Neville," said Hermione. "It's more of the type of person you are, than the type you feel like you are – do you see the difference?"

"I think I do," said Neville. "Do you know what houses you'll be in?"

"My family's been in Gryffindor for generations," said Ron. "Families are usually in the same House. Pat, what about you?"

"Most likely Gryffindor, though I seem to have plenty of the other characteristics the other Houses would want – cunning, brains, and loyalty. Both of my parents were in Gryffindor. Harry?"

Harry said, "I think it would also be Gryffindor, most likely. Like Pat, both of my parents were in Gryffindor. Lacey, what about you?"

Lacey said, "That's a tough call, Harry, but since my name comes before yours in the alphabet, where I go, there you'll be – even if it's Slytherin. Pat, I wager Hermione would say the same."

Patrick noticed a look of disgust on Ron's face, and decided to comment on it: "Ron, what's with the look on your face?"

"Slytherin?" Ron asked in disbelief. "You would be okay with Slytherin?"

"Honestly," Patrick said, "it wouldn't be my first choice, but whatever's wrong with Slytherin?"

"All bad wizards and witches have come from Slytherin," explained Ron.

"Ron," explained Hermione, "you're judging a person's character mainly on the basis of what House they were in. Just because someone is, or was, in Slytherin does not make them evil."

"Name one witch or wizard from Slytherin who is not evil," challenged Ron.

"That's easy – my cousin, Benji O'Dolios, son of Hermes," answered Patrick with a smile of triumph. "During his time at Hogwarts, he was a friend of the Potters, as well as a constant annoyance and fright to his fellow Slytherins. You see, Ron, I don't judge people based on their House, but on the content of their character. It would be wise if you could take the same attitude."

Patrick's eyes darkened, causing Hermione to ask, "Pat, darling, what's wrong?"

"I smell three boys who are strong with the Dark Side, and they're coming this way," Patrick replied in a low growl.

Sure enough, three boys did enter the cabin. The one in the middle had slick platinum blond hair, and his two friends – er, minions – reminded Patrick of gorillas, in both size and intelligence – yes, Patrick knew that real gorillas would feel insulted by the comparison, but he still thought it apt.

"So, it's true what they're saying – Harry Potter and Patrick Palmer are on the train," said the middle boy.

"Oh, yeah?" growled Pat. "Who might you – and your monkeys – be?"

"These are Crabbe and Goyle. As for me, the name's Malfoy – Draco Malfoy." Draco extended his hand for Patrick to shake. "We just want to help you know the right kind of people to hang around with, instead of poor riffraff like Weasley or near-Squibs like Longbottom."

Patrick found himself liking this arrogant git less and less by the second. Grabbing Draco's hand, he cracked his metacarpals with the fierce grip and twisted his arm behind his back. Holding Draco in this painful position, he hissed in his ear, "If you and your monkey minions don't leave the cabin right now, you're gonna be Meat. Dead Meat!"

"When my father hears about this," Draco started, only to feel a slight increase in the pressure on his arm.

"You think your father scares me? I'm not about to be bullied into joining a crew of Pureblood bigots, and if anyone messes with me, my family, or my friends, that person will be sleeping at the bottom of the Black Lake, do you understand me, you ignorant Pureblood scumbag? Just one slight move here, and I can wrench your arm cleanly out of its socket … I don't think you want that, am I right? Better tell your monkey boys to back away!"

Crabbe and Goyle, while they were horrified at the pain Patrick was inflicting on their leader, they were not wanting to back down, and so, Patrick said, "Fine … you leave me no choice." Tossing Draco out of the cabin, he said, "You wanna dance?" Before Crabbe and Goyle could respond, Patrick picked the both of them up, slammed them on the ceiling, and tossed them out to join Draco. The three boys, beaten and bruised, ran as far as they could, as long as it was away from this tornadic vortex of magical anger!

Besides the appearance, beating, and sudden disappearance of Draco, Dumb, and Dumber, the train ride went okay. Patrick bought everyone some wizarding sweets, and found that he didn't like Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans after he came upon a jalapeño-flavored bean that had him breathing fire. He also got to meet Ron's rat Scabbers. Noticing a familiar smell about the rat, he filed that information away for later investigation …

~HP&PO~

Arriving at Hogwarts, they all met Hagrid, who put them all onto boats to sail across the Black Lake. The sight of the castle was breathtaking, even for Patrick, and this was saying something, considering how impressed he was with the halls of Olympus. Arriving at the other shore, Hagrid led the students up to the entrance doors, where he knocked and presented them to the Deputy Headmistress, Professor Minerva McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall was a tall, stern woman with her hair stuck up in a bun. She also spoke with a Scottish accent that only got thicker if she became angry. "Good evening," she said. "My name is Professor McGonagall. Before you can join your classmates, you must first be sorted into your Houses. At Hogwarts, there are four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your House will be like your family while you are here. Your triumphs will earn you House Points, but misbehavior will lose them as well. Now, if you are ready, please follow me."

She led the students into the Great Hall, where they were amazed looking at the sky up on the ceiling. Hermione commented to Patrick, "It's not really the sky … it just looks like the sky."

Patrick said back to her, "Well, now I can get the weather forecast as I come down for breakfast … mmmmmmmmmmm …. breakfast … (drool)!"

Professor McGonagall laid an old hat on a stool, and announced, "Now, when I call your name, you will come up, place the Sorting Hat on your head, and it will determine which House you will enter. Susan Bones!"

The Sorting Hat said, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Terry Boot!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Lavender Brown!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Millicent Bullstrode!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Vincent Crabbe!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Tracey Davis!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Seamus Finnegan!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Justin Fitch-Fletchley!" "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Gregory Goyle!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Hermione Granger!" Hermione, with a smile from Patrick to keep her calm, walked up to the stool, and put the hat on her head. Inside her mind, she could hear the Sorting Hat say, "Well, good evening, Miss Granger, let's get you sorted now, shall we? Wow, you've got a brilliant mind, one of the highest IQs I've seen since Rowena Ravenclaw … you're her Heir? That almost seems to cinch it, but I'm sensing something else here … Bonded to a Filius Fulminis … Merlin's beard, is this who I think it is? Do you mind if I reach across your Bond, my dear?"

"Go right ahead," thought Hermione.

"Πριγκιπας μου! (My Prince!)"

Patrick's head jerked up: "You rang?"

"Your Highness, I am more than honored to have you here at Hogwarts. Is there anywhere you would prefer for your Bondmate and yourself?"

"Anywhere but Slytherin. I don't like the thought of Draco, Dumb and Dumber being anywhere near her."

"Indeed, and I know of your Family's hatred of the Dark Side. One of your Family is enough trouble for Slytherin to last for an entire age. If anyone else in your family enters Slytherin, it would end up off the map, literally. So, let it be … GRYFFINDOR!"

"Daphne Greengrass!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Neville Longbottom!" The Sorting Hat seemed to take a while, before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Draco Malfoy!" The hat was barely on his head for one second before it yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Lacey McCarty!" "No question here … GRYFFINDOR!"

"Patrick Palmer!" "Your Highness, you already know where you are going, this Bond makes things so much easier ... if it wasn't for that, my decision would be a lot harder for me, considering you can fit in all four Houses … GRYFFINDOR!"

"Pansy Parkinson!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Padma Patil!" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Parvati Patil!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Harry Potter!" "Ah, Mr. Potter … you seem to be quite the enigma, aren't you? Even though it seems like you could do well in Slytherin, I also have to take into account your Bond to Miss McCarty, as well as the fact that I hear your mind asking me to put you anywhere but there … don't worry, lad, I take your desire into account as well … GRYFFINDOR!"

"Dean Thomas!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Ronald Weasley!" "Yet another Weasley – how many of you are there? GRYFFINDOR!"

"Blaise Zabini!" "SLYTHERIN!"

"Now that the Sorting is finished, the Headmaster would like to share some words with you."

Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Yes, thank you, Professor McGonagall. To all our first-years, I wish you the warmest of welcomes. The Forbidden Forest outside the grounds is exactly that, forbidden – for all students. Even some of our older students would do better to remember that. Quidditch trials are to be held during the second week; anyone interested in trying out should speak with our flight instructor, Madam Hooch. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, would also like to add a sobering note that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out-of-bounds, to those who would not want to die a very painful death. On to merrier matters – let's eat!"

At these last words, the House tables filled with foods galore, and everyone began eating.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you, Patrick," said an older red-headed boy. "My name's Percy Weasley, and I'm a Prefect."

"Exactly how many brothers does Ron have anyway?" asked Patrick.

"He's got five brothers – Bill and Charlie have already graduated – then me, then Fred and George, the twins. Besides that, he's got a younger sister, Ginny."

"Oi, Lacey, considering your last name's McCarty, are you Irish?" asked a sandy-haired boy.

"Who wants to know?" Lacey asked.

"Me name's Seamus Finnegan. I'm just curious, is all."

"Maybe partially, but I know I'm part Greek. I'm Patrick's cousin."

"Oh, aye, is that so? You Irish either, Pat?"

"Nope, sorry to disappoint you Finnegan," said Patrick with a smile. "On my Dad's side I'm Greek, but Norwegian on my Mom's side."

"Ah, it don't matter at all, Pat. We all be the same in God's eyes," said Seamus. "Regardless of whether we be pureblood, half-and-half, or, aye, even muggle-born, we've all been given a gift, and we must learn to treasure it for the good of people everywhere."

Patrick gave a hearty laugh at this, saying, "Words of wisdom indeed, Seamus! I'll drink to that – to the good of people everywhere!" All the Gryffindors joined in his toast with warm smiles.

"You know," Patrick said to Hermione, "I can easily see me and Seamus in a drinking contest one of these days."

"Like that Red Bull drinking contest you had with Uncle Dionysus and Uncle Hermes?" she asked. Patrick laughed yet again at the memory of that crazy night he had with Hermes and Dionysus – the three were swinging from the chandeliers, and singing such songs as:

"To Anacreon in Heaven, where he sat in full glee,

A few sons of Harmony sent a petition:

That He their Inspirer and Patron would be,

When this answer arrived from the Jolly Old Grecian:

'Voice, Fiddle, and Flute, no longer be mute!

I'll lend you my name, and inspire you, to boot!

And besides, I'll instruct you, like me to entwine

The Myrtle of Venus …' "

In the pause, Patrick looked at Hermione with a smirk, and said, "Giggity!" Everyone laughed!

" 'With Bacchus's Vine!' "

Everyone cheered the singing, and the party lasted long into the night … Patrick's flashback ended when Harry said, "Ow!" and put a hand to his forehead.

"Harry, are you allright?" asked Lacey.

"It's just my scar … I was looking over at the staff table, at this black-haired man, and my scar started to hurt."

Patrick glanced over to the black-haired professor that Harry pointed out to him, and was amazed at how … similar he looked to Hades. Turning to Percy, he asked, "Percy, exactly who is that professor?"

"He's Professor Snape, our Potions professor. He's also the Head of Slytherin House."

"And who are the other Head Professors?"

"Gryffindor has Professor McGonagall, our Transfiguration professor, then Hufflepuff has Professor Sprout, our Herbology professor, and Ravenclaw has Professor Flitwick, our Charms professor."

"You know, Harry, this is really odd … you haven't even done anything, and there's already one professor who doesn't like you. I don't know what it is, but I sensed that it's a grudge held from days long gone by … "

"That's encouraging," said Harry, feeling discouraged.

"Cheer up, Harry, I'm sure we'll be okay," said Patrick, only to pause for a brief moment as his eyes swiveled back and forth like a cornered animal. "Hermione," he continued, "I don't mean to sound paranoid, but … is there a crowd of females looking at me?"

"I'm afraid so, Pat," she replied, then she gasped aloud, "Merlin's beard, they're licking their lips like a group of predators!"

"Percy," whispered Patrick, "there's going to be a mob of females running after me and Hermione. We'll meet you at the portrait later."

"Okay, Patrick. Curfew is at midnight. I'll see you later."

"Hermione, grab onto me and hang on tightly." She did so. "Okay, ready … set … GO!"

As the "Benny Hill theme" played, a mob of screaming females chased Patrick and Hermione around the castle, but Patrick's speed was so much greater, they gave up soon.

"Well, do you expect me to stand here all night carrying you, Miss Granger?" asked Patrick.

"No, but I am expecting a snog at any moment."

"Well, shall we snog now or snog later?" The two shared a laugh as Patrick set Hermione down and she pulled him into a broom closet for a snogging session that lasted for a half-hour. Later, they made their way up to Gryffindor Tower, where Percy let them know that they were still early as far as curfew was concerned, prompting Patrick to respond, "Oh, you mean the snogging session could have been longer?" After receiving the password from Percy ("Caput Draconis"), they said good night to him and went up to bed to sleep … Patrick's bed, as a matter of fact … Hermione was quite used to sleeping with her "warm, fluffy, teddy bear."


	6. Chapter 6

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

** Author's Note: Wow, it took me about two months to write this chapter! There was so much I wanted to cover in the chapter, but I was slowed down by the large number of distractions [wink, wink]. The Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. Aslan is a character from C.S. Lewis's Chronicles of Narnia. Some credit also goes to Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson series for the idea of Cerberus as a giant Rottweiler (then again, in the first film of the Harry Potter series, the Cerberus does look like a giant Rottweiler anyway, so there!) Anyways, I hope this wait was worth it, and I hope you enjoy! :) **

"**Guess again, freakshow. I'm coming back to town, and the last thing that's gonna go through your mind before you die … is my size 13 boot!" – Duke Nukem**

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Patrick and Hermione woke up bright and early. As they came out of Gryffindor Tower to the theme song from "Austin Powers," another mob of screaming Hogwarts females greeted them, prompting yet another run through the castle. In spite of all the running, the two did manage to eat a decent breakfast – and "decent" was quite a bit of food for Patrick, given the enormous size of his appetite!

Arriving at Transfiguration class early, the two were grateful for Professor McGonagall's strict attitude as she shooed the fangirls away, and then she turned to them to ask, "Are you two allright?"

"Aphrodite warned me it would be bad, but I had no idea it would be this bad, Professor McGonagall … thank you," said Hermione with a smile.

"You are more than welcome. I'd do anything to protect my cubs."

"Surely you must mean your 'kittens', Professor McGonagall?" asked Patrick with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Whatever could you mean, Mr. Palmer?"

"Professor McGonagall, your Animagus form is that of a tabby cat."

Professor McGonagall wasn't the only one to look shocked – Hermione's mouth was also wide open as the question came: "How could you know that?"

"I'm glad you asked," Patrick said with a smirk, drew in a long breath, and started to explain: "Professor, during my time staying in Surrey, I noticed a cat with the same eyes that you have – the same color and the same modes of expression. They say eyes are the windows of the soul, and I agree. The eyes of this cat in particular were stern – not the type to take any nonsense at all. What ultimately gave you away though, was – " here he paused for dramatic effect, inched close and took a whiff – "your scent."

Professor McGonagall was impressed. "We normally don't start Animagus study until much later in your studies, Mr. Palmer, but I am more than convinced that your Animagus would be a dog with THAT sense of smell you have."

"I think your guess is pretty accurate, Professor," said Hermione. "He has a big appetite, he's very affectionate, not to mention warm at night – oh, no, did I say that aloud?"

Looking at the expression on Professor McGonagall's face, Patrick wasn't sure whether to laugh or to run for the hills – was that a smile or a scowl? Much to his and Hermione's amusement, however, she reached down and started ruffling his hair. "Now, you wee ones should be getting into class," she said.

~HP&PO~

Aside from the late arrival of Ron and Harry, Transfiguration class went well. After a stern introduction, Professor McGonagall gave some detailed notes and started the class on transfiguring a match into a needle. The basic idea of Transfiguration, she explained, was the transformation of one material into another, but as this was a difficult branch of magic, she expected everyone to pay attention – she would tolerate NO playing around whatsoever. As far as the day's class went, only Hermione and Patrick were able to get perfect scores, while Seamus managed to set his match on fire!

Charms class was with a short and excitable teacher named Professor Filius Flitwick. While Transfiguration focused on the transformation of the elements of an object, Charms focused on giving objects properties they would not have naturally, such as being able to make an object fly. The first class, however, started on the Lumos charm, which would emit a light from the caster's wand. Professor Flitwick also warned, "Now, I have provided each of you with sunglasses, because the Lumos charms coming from the wands of Mr. Palmer and Miss McCarty will be rather more powerful." Upon testing out the Lumos charm, it turned out that his guess was right – and Draco Malfoy had lost Slytherin 30 points due to the fact that he did not put on his sunglasses. The Sun-like brilliance of Patrick and Lacey's Lumos charms turned him blind for a temporary amount of time.

Herbology, which dealt with magical plant life, was also quite fascinating. Much to his surprise, Neville found out that he was good at this subject, a fact which made his fellow Gryffindors smile. After class, they could not help showering praise on Neville.

The class that Patrick most looked forward to was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but much to his disappointment, Professor Quirrell's nervous stutter proved to be a hindrance.

"Βροντι Διος," he thought, using a Greek expression meaning "Zeus's thunder," (an equivalent of "Merlin's beard"), "this guy is our Defense teacher? His stutter's so bad, by the time he finishes a sentence, it'll be my birthday!"

Hermione decided to have a little fun with Patrick's joke, and kept wishing Patrick a mental "Happy birthday" every time Professor Quirrell finished a sentence. This caused Patrick the additional problem of fighting to keep his laughter contained, and the both of them finally were able to release out their roars of laughter after class.

The most boring class of all was History of Magic, which was the only class taught by a ghost, Professor Binns. The most exciting thing he did was float in through the chalkboard, but his voice was so boring he sent the entire class, with the exception of Hermione, to sleep. Hermione, having read her books, also noticed that Professor Binns simply read from the textbook, and even she thought, "History of Magic should be more exciting than this!"

"I – agree – Hermione –" came from Patrick, the yawn evident even in his mind.

"Well, Pat, why don't we do something about it?"

Patrick woke up, and his eyes were lit with happiness. "Hermione, darling," he thought, "you've given me a wonderful idea: a petition for a better History of Magic teacher."

"Are you going to petition the whole school? If so, how will you get it into Slytherin, seeing as none of them like you?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't say none of them like me … take Daphne Greengrass, for instance."

"Daphne? Are you serious, Pat?"

"Would you rather prefer that it goes through Draco, Dumb, and Dumber?"

"Point taken, Pat, but it seems to me that females aren't respected in Slytherin."

"How about Malfoy takes it down there, and Greengrass brings it back to us?"

"That's a good idea, Pat. Start writing."

~HP&PO~

After class, Patrick kissed Hermione and told her, "Tell the others I'll be up later."

"Okay, be safe."

"Don't worry, I will be." With that, Patrick ran after the Slytherins. "Malfoy! Greengrass! I need to talk with the two of you a minute!" This certainly got the attention of the Slytherins, who were poised to strike. "Lower your wands, everyone. I come in peace."

"Oh, yeah?" asked Pansy. "Why should we believe that you come in peace?"

"That is for two simple reasons. First of all, my girlfriend has my wand."

"Your girlfriend has your wand?" asked Daphne, a blonde with icy blue eyes. The boys laughed at Patrick, calling him "whipped."

Patrick laughed with them, saying, "Yes, Miss Greengrass, she couldn't trust me to have a wand if I was to go on a mission of peace. I can trust her to keep it safe."

"You trust her to keep it safe?" asked the girls.

"Ladies, I would trust her with my very life. Secondly, if I wanted to come down here for a fight, I would not have announced myself … you would have all found yourselves in the Hospital Wing before now. If you want to end this parley right now and find yourself there, Miss Parkinson, be my guest." Everyone relaxed, and Draco said, "Crabbe, Goyle, stand down. This parley won't work if you're cracking your knuckles all the time. Proceed, Palmer. What is this about?"

"It's simply about this: our History of Magic class needs a new Professor besides Professor Binns, due to the boring effect he had on us through the whole class. I have written up a petition saying this, and four copies, one for each House. I need Slytherin House to be in this as well."

"Therefore, you brought it to us?" asked Daphne.

Patrick nodded. "After all, it is said that those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it."

"How very true that is, Palmer … we'll get this back to you tomorrow morning."

~HP&PO~

The next morning, Daphne Greengrass, Padma Patil, and Susan Bones dropped by their petitions from their Houses to Patrick in the Great Hall. Glancing through all of them, he realized that the petitions were unanimous – every student had signed!

"This is amazing!" he said. "Thank you for all the hard work!"

"It was our pleasure, Palmer," said Daphne. "So, can you tell us who you're naming to replace Binns?"

"No, ladies, I'm sorry. I want that to remain a surprise."

"Will you tell me?" asked Hermione.

"No." She put on a cute puppy dog face. "The answer is still no … besides, you probably already have a good idea who it is."

"I do?"

"Smartest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw … of course you should have a very good idea, βιβλιοθηκι μου (my library)."

"Really? She has an idea? Who is it, Hermione?" the three ladies asked.

"Even if I knew, what makes you think I would be one to spoil Pat's surprise? You'll just have to find out," she replied.

"Thanks for the support, darling," said Patrick, kissing Hermione. "Now, if you ladies will excuse me, I have to give the Headmaster these petitions. Bye!" he said with a heart-melting smile.

The three ladies looked at Hermione and said, "You are one lucky young witch."

"He makes me feel like one each and every day," she replied.

~HP&PO~

"Mr. Palmer, what a pleasure to see you! Surely you are not in trouble already?" Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Not at all, Headmaster; otherwise, Professor McGonagall would be screaming after me all the way up here."

"Yes, quite right," admitted Dumbledore with a chuckle. "Would you like a lemon drop?"

"My apologies sir, but no thank you. I'm not really fond of hard candy. A cup of tea would be nice."

"Very good." As he set up the tea for heating, Dumbledore asked, "So, how are you enjoying your time at Hogwarts so far? Making any new friends?"

"So far, sir, yes, I'm enjoying my time here. I certainly am enjoying the company of my fellow Gryffindors – such as Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan ..."

"Good, very good. Are the females causing a problem for you?"

"Problem? What could you possibly be talking about?" Patrick asked with some slight confusion, then he realized: "Oh, right … the mobs," he said with laughter. "Those have caused quite a bit of entertainment for me and Hermione as we've run from them!"

"Indeed," said Dumbledore, an unmistakable grin of mirth on his face. "Ah, the tea's ready. How would you like your tea?"

"With sugar, please, sir," was Patrick's reply. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, to business."

"To business," replied Patrick, hoisting his cup and nodding as if accepting the toast.

Dumbledore had to chuckle at the joke. "Okay, I guess I walked right into that one. What brings you here?"

Patrick cleared his throat. "Headmaster, my classmates and I have noticed that the History of Magic class is seriously lacking. History is supposed to be an exciting field of study, regardless of whether it's Muggle or magical. The problem is that Professor Binns sent everyone off to sleep so quickly that we don't learn anything. I don't think he was an exciting teacher when he was alive."

"I think I see the problem. What's your proposed solution?"

"To make a petition for a new teacher – and they're right here," said Patrick as he brought them out, adding, "they've been signed by ALL the students."

Dumbledore was shocked. "All the students signed this petition? Even the ones in Slytherin?"

"Yes, Headmaster, is there some kind of a problem?"

"No, not really, but Slytherin has generally stood on its own and does not join with other Houses on anything, especially Gryffindor. So, have you a proposal for the replacement?"

"Yes, Headmaster. Zeus of Olympus."

"An excellent choice. I'll speak with him as soon as I can. Go on to class, now."

~HP&PO~

As interested as he was to see how Zeus would do as a History of Magic professor, Patrick still had to make it through the first week, and there was one class he had not gone to yet: the class of Potions. Not just one class but two classes back to back – a double session – with the Slytherins. Oh, the joy! His fellow Gryffindors stayed close to him as he led the way down into the dungeons, a ball of fire in his hands lighting up the way.

"Nev, mate, cheer up," said Seamus. "What should have us so afeared, 'specially with Pat protecting us all and Lacey holding up the back?"

"That is a good point, Mr. Finnegan, but considering that you are Gryffindors," said a cold voice, "why should you be scared of anything?"

The group turned in the direction of the voice, to face a person who looked like an oversized bat with greasy black hair and cold black eyes. This man's name was Professor Severus Snape, a ruthless terror to all non-Slytherin students.

"Professor Snape, I presume?" asked Patrick.

"It's good to see that you and your fellow Gryffindors are so early to my class, Mr. Palmer," said Professor Snape. "Please come inside the classroom – but extinguish that flame in your hands first. Some of the potions in the classroom are flammable."

~HP&PO~

Professor Snape silenced the class immediately with the words, "There will be no foolish wand-waving in this class. Now, some of you may not find a simmering cauldron and the fumes which come out of it to be fascinating, but for those of you who pay attention – I can teach you to brew fame, bottle glory, put a stopper in death – that is, if you aren't the usual bunch of dunderheads I usually teach. So – Mr. Palmer, tell me, what would I get if I were to add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"You would get the Draught of Living Death, Professor, but to be technical, there is more to the potion," answered Patrick.

"Impressive. Mr. Potter, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

"I would look in the stomach of a goat, Professor."

"Very good, Mr. Potter. Miss Granger, what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"That is a trick question, Professor – they're the same thing."

"Excellent. Mr. Palmer, you mentioned that there is more to the potion of the Draught of Living Death – can you name the other ingredients?"

"The other ingredients, Professor, are valerian roots, Sloth brain, and the juice of a sopophorous bean."

Professor Snape was stunned at the accuracy of these responses. Much to everyone's shock, he said, "40 points to Gryffindor. Now, let us start on today's potion, which is a potion to cure boils ..."

Except for the accident of Neville spilling his potion, the class went well. As the class was going out, Professor Snape called, "Mr. Palmer, can you stay a minute?"

"Is everything allright, Professor Snape?"

"Evidently you have had a good teacher in this subject, Mr. Palmer."

"Uncle Hades does try his best, Professor. I also read a lot."

"That is an encouraging sign, as is Your Highness's attention to detail."

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "You're already addressing me using my royal title? I was not aware that it was public knowledge."

"Does Your Highness prefer that I not use it?"

"It's fine in a private setting such as this. In public, however, it will depend upon the company that is around us."

"That makes plenty of sense. If you like, I can pledge my loyalty to you as well."

"Whatever for, Professor?" asked Patrick, his curiosity piqued.

"Some of Your Highness's family may not trust me due to my past as a Death Eater – a follower of Lord Voldemort. I want to make it crystal clear to them that I've changed my allegiance."

"That is your call entirely, Professor. While I do appreciate the idea of having allies, I personally do not require a loyalty oath from them."

Professor Snape raised his wand and said, "I, Professor Severus Tobias Snape, on my magic, do pledge my loyalty to Patrick Michael Palmer, Prince of Olympus, until Death claims me or until he chooses to release me. So mote it be."

A light shone from Professor Snape's wand to Patrick, who replied, "I, Patrick Michael Palmer, Prince of Olympus, do accept your magical pledge of loyalty." The light recoiled onto Professor Snape's left forearm, and Patrick watched in fascination as the image of a snake coming out of a skull – the Dark Mark – was replaced with the image of a lightning bolt inside a circle – the seal of Olympus.

Professor Snape's reaction was similar to the breaking of a dam. Patrick had never thought of his Professor as being an emotional person, but this opinion was to change as Professor Snape grabbed him and sobbed out tears of gratitude.

"Your Highness," he said, "I can't possibly thank you enough for what you've done for me."

"Professor Snape, you are more than welcome," said Patrick, smiling. "Now, I imagine you're a busy man, so I'm going to join my friends."

"Just one last thing for Your Highness to consider – Longbottom seems to be a nervous wreck in class. Can you help him?"

"I'll see what can be done, Professor Snape. Have a nice day."

~HP&PO~

Patrick arrived back in Gryffindor Tower to find Harry, Lacey, Hermione and Ron waiting for him. "What did Professor Snape want?" asked Ron.

"He wanted a chance to talk with me about class, not to mention he wanted to make amends with my family – so he willingly pledged his loyalty to me on his magic." Seeing the incredulity written in Hermione's and Lacey's faces, he added, "It was entirely his call – I did not encourage him to do it, but he still did it."

Harry said, "So, he's now one of our allies?" Patrick nodded, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is Neville back yet?" Patrick got a nod in response. "Good. I have to talk with him."

"Hey, Pat," said Neville. "It's good to see you're back. What did you want to talk about?"

"Professor Snape told me that you seemed quite nervous in his class. Is there any particular reason for that, Neville?"

"He's quite scary, that's all, Pat. How come you aren't scared of him?"

"Why be scared of an overgrown bat? That's all he is, really, Neville. Besides, I've survived my Uncle Hades, and in the scary department, he's worse than Professor Snape can ever pull off!"

"He's scarier than Professor Snape?"

"Indeed … the Ancient Greeks were so scared of Hades, they refused to mention him explicitly by name – they would refer to him by the name Πλουτων – The Rich One. Unlike a certain evil mastermind has-been, however, Hades is firmly on the side of Light – in spite of his cold and sometimes frightening appearance. We have nothing to fear from him."

"So, Pat," said Hermione, "do you have any ideas?"

"Well, let's look at our possibilities," he replied. "First of all, we can hope that he will get used to the teaching style of the Big-Nosed Bat – " (there was an interruption of laughter) "fortunately, Nev, I am not willing to do that. The only other option I can think of would be to contact Uncle Hades and see if he would be willing to help us."

"I think it's a good idea, Pat," said Neville, "but how to contact Olympus, besides just going out there? Surely it would be a long flight for your owl, wouldn't it?"

As in response to Neville's question, a rainbow-colored owl flew into the common room and de-transfigured in a flash of lightning to reveal a young girl, about Patrick's age, dressed in a rainbow-colored peplos (a cloth the Ancient Greeks wore as a dress) with blonde hair and lightning blue eyes. "I believe I can answer that question for you, Neville," she said, "yes, it is a long distance – more than 2,000 kilometers, in fact, lie between Hogwarts and Olympus."

All the Gryffindor males present, with the exceptions of Patrick and Harry, were staring at the girl, almost all rational thought forgotten. She looked at Patrick and said, "Brother, what's the matter with you? Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends here?"

"I thought you knew them already, having seen us at breakfast – " Patrick started, only to be interrupted by a glare – "point taken – a few of these you know, such as my girlfriend Hermione Granger, my brother in all but name, Harry Potter, his girlfriend Lacey McCarty, as well as the other boys from first year – Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, and Dean Thomas. Everyone, this beautiful young lady is my sister Iris, named for the Greek goddess of the rainbow."

Seamus said, with a whistle of surprise, "That be your sister, Pat? Mate, I almost mistook her for a goddess!"

Dean joked, "Hey Seamus, I'll bet you can find a pot of gold at the end of that rainbow, eh?"

Iris answered back, "Well, if Seamus looks long enough, he'll be one happy leprechaun," prompting a laugh from everyone gathered.

"So, Iris, what's the news from Olympus?" asked Patrick.

"Well, Pat, everyone back at Olympus wants to hear about your first week, so they sent me in with a method of communication in the instance you can't make it out there for some reason or another – a communication mirror," she said, holding up what looked like a small hand mirror. "It's really quite an ingenious piece of work – Uncle James and Uncle Sirius came up with them."

"Really? That's amazing!" said Harry. "So, how do you use them?"

"It's quite simple – you simply state the name of the person you wish to contact. A mirror receiving a contact will heat up."

Patrick took the mirror and called into it, "Patrick Palmer calling Nikos Palmer, Olympus."

The faces of Nikos and Michaela Palmer appeared in the mirror. "Patrick, it's good to see you at last!" called Nikos. "I see you got our delivery!"

"Yes, Dad, I did! You don't know just how much it means to me to have this communication mirror, it's brilliant! How are you, Mom?"

"I'm doing well, Patrick, thank you for asking. Iris, how have things been for you in the Hogwarts Owlery?"

"Try spending a week with male owls hooting after you, Mum, and you might get an idea of how it's been. You know, I ought to have Patrick transfigured into an owl – I hear Hedwig has quite the crush on him," answered Iris, prompting yet another laugh from the group, with a small scowl from Hermione. "Hermione, don't worry – I wouldn't do anything of the sort to my dearest brother."

"So, have things been okay this week, son?" asked Nikos.

"Between running from mobs of Hogwarts females, going to classes, and so forth, yeah, it's going well. Our first Potions lesson with Professor Snape was – interesting, to say the least. The only one having a problem in that would be Neville Longbottom – he seems to be nervous around the Big-Nosed Bat. We thought Uncle Hades might be willing to help."

"I think you'd be right about that, son. Hades will be more than willing to help you out. In fact, the entire Family wants to be around you to help, so don't be afraid to ask."

"Oh, this is great – my entire Family wants to be around me," groaned Patrick, although his smiling face betrayed the fact that he was really happy about this.

"You bet, son! By the way, we heard about your History of Magic class – and your proposed replacement says yes."

"Who is it, Nikos? I've asked Pat to tell me, but he won't," said Hermione.

"I can't spoil Pat's surprise, Hermione, but I can guarantee this much – you'll love it. Now, I'd better get off this mirror so you can call Uncle Hades. Keep in touch!"

The mirror went blank, and Patrick said, "Patrick Palmer calling Hades, Olympus ..."

The face of Hades appeared in the mirror. "Why, Patrick! How's my favorite nephew? You keeping out of trouble, I hope?"

"Of course I'm keeping out of trouble, Uncle Hades! Why would you think otherwise?"

"The ladies around Olympus fear that Dionysus and Hermes are bad influences on you, lad."

At that very moment, both Dionysus and Hermes stumbled into view. Hermione asked, "Have they been drinking?"

"So what if we have, Hermione?" Dionysus asked. "You've got two Patricks to keep you warm at night, and Patrick has two of you to keep him warm at night –"

"Dionysus, you mean the two Patricks and the two Hermiones can help each other keep warm at night, can't you count straight?" said Hermes.

"Ναι, δυναμαι ... δυο ... τεσσερα ... εξι ... οκτω ... δεκα ... δωδεκα ... δεκατεσσερα ..." (Yes, I can … two … four … six … eight … ten … twelve … fourteen …)

"Drunk out of your bloody minds, you two are ..." said Hades. "So, what else is going on? Is Potions class going okay?"

"With the exception of Neville here, things are going well in Potions for all of us."

"Oh, really? What's the matter with Neville?"

"I'm nervous around Professor Snape, sir," Neville said. "Pat suggested that we call you for some help. Pat said that you would be happy to help if you could."

"It takes a lot of courage to ask for help, Neville. Also, Pat's right – I am willing to help you out during this weekend, and any other times you need the help."

"Thank you, Hades."

"You are more than welcome, Neville."

Sure enough, Hades was as good as his word, showing up during the weekend. The first thing he did was to start the Gryffindors on some meditation exercises to help keep their minds calm and clear. While they were practicing those, he ran down with Patrick to get some hair from Professor Snape – which was readily provided.

"What exactly do we need the hair for, Uncle?" asked Patrick.

"You'll see in a few moments, Patrick," was the reply from Hades. Arriving back in Gryffindor Tower, he went to the trunk he brought with him and pulled out a vial of mud-colored potion.

Hermione asked, "Uncle Hades, exactly what is that potion?"

"This potion, Hermione, is a disguising potion known as Polyjuice Potion. It's incredibly complex to make, but you won't learn how to make it because it is a restricted potion. I'll be using it to assume the form of Professor Snape," answered Hades.

Neville blanched. "Are we sure that will be a good idea?"

Hades said, "Well, sooner or later you will have to face up to your worst fear. Better sooner than later, I always say, savvy? The Sorting Hat, after all, put you in Gryffindor – the house of the brave – so you should start acting like it. You'll find that the more you practice a virtue, the more you'll have it. So the more you practice being courageous, the more courage you will have." Neville nodded and steeled his face as Hades took the Polyjuice Potion, saying, "Γεια μας!" (Cheers!) For the next hour, the fake Professor Snape that Hades had become berated Neville and tried to throw him off of his concentration as he went about making a potion, only to find that Neville did not flinch one bit the entire time and produced a perfect potion as a result. At the end of the hour, Hades grabbed Neville and said, "Well done, Neville! We'll make a Potions master out of you yet!"

~HP&PO~

Patrick, Hermione, Harry, Lacey and Ron later went down to Hagrid's hut on the grounds to visit with him. Fang, his dog, barrelled straight into Patrick, pinning him to the ground and kissing his face like mad.

"Fang, get off of him!" said Hagrid, pulling him off. Hermione's eyes widened as she heard Fang in her mind: "Aw, I like him! He smells nice, and so friendly too!"

"Pat, was that what I thought it was?" she thought to him. "Did I just hear Fang?"

"Apparently, yes," he thought back. "The Filii Fulminis are able to understand animals and communicate with them. This is interesting – the Bond must be moving ahead."

"Doesn't it drive you crazy at breakfast time, when the owls arrive with the mail?"

"Oddly enough, no – if I just focus on the two owls that are most important to me – Hedwig and Iris. I know, I know – Hedwig is Harry's owl, but she's important to Harry."

"You certainly have a way with animals, don't you, Pat?" asked Hagrid.

"They just can't seem to resist me, Hagrid," said Patrick, smiling. "I believe you've met all of us except for Ron Weasley."

"Hi, Hagrid," said Ron.

"Yet another Weasley, eh? Your brothers Fred and George have been giving me plenty of grief for the past few years – I can't count how many times I've had to chase them away from the Forbidden Forest. How's your brother Charlie up on the dragon reservation?"

"He's doing quite well, Hagrid, last I've heard from him."

"You like dragons, Hagrid?" asked Harry.

"Misunderstood creatures they are, Harry. Crikey, I'd even like to have a dragon."

Uh-oh. The five kids all thought the same thing at that moment: Hagrid + dragon = disaster. Patrick noticed a newspaper on the table, and asked, "Hey, Hagrid, do you mind if I look at that?"

"Not at all, Pat, go right ahead. Don't you get any newspapers from Olympus?"

"Yes, there are newspapers out there, but Iris would go crazy having to bring me a daily paper all the way from there. Do I look like the type to drive her crazy?"

"You seem like the type to drive all girls crazy, Pat – even if one of them is your sister," joked Lacey, earning a glare from Patrick. Hermione giggled, thinking to him, "It's true, Pat, you are very attractive, we know you drive females crazy. Why should I worry? We both know that you are mine."

Patrick smiled at her, then turned his attention to the newspaper clipping, all about an attempted break-in at Gringotts on July 31st – the same day they went to Gringotts. Whatever the thief's intention was, he was not able to steal anything – in fact, the vault in question had been emptied earlier – that was a relief. Apparently, Hagrid emptied the vault just in time. As to what it was, Hagrid did not say a word, and deciding that it was nobody else's business, Patrick was not curious about it.

~HP&PO~

The next Monday, Professor Dumbledore gave an announcement at breakfast. "Faculty and students of Hogwarts," he said, "Professor Binns has decided to retire permanently, and so please join me in welcoming Professor Zeus to our illustrious faculty!"

The large doors of the Great Hall swung open, and Zeus entered. His tall frame of six feet was impressive enough, but his magical aura spoke more of an ancient power far mightier than Albus Dumbledore. The combined effect produced an awed silence in the students and faculty gathered.

"Headmaster, forgive me for asking, but why is everybody so quiet? I can hear crickets chirping, but that's it."

"Zeus, I just think they're just stunned at your aura," said Dumbledore with some mirth. He then called to the students, "Carry on."

A few minutes later, the owls arrived with the mail. Iris swept in and landed on a surprised Neville's shoulder after dropping a small package into his hands. He said, "Iris, is this package for me?" She looked at him as if to say, "What do you think, Nev? You don't think I know how to deliver a package to the right person? Of course it's for you!" He put up his hands in a gesture of surrender and said, "Sorry, Iris … I'm just making sure."

Patrick found this quite interesting. "Neville, you can actually understand her?"

"Oddly enough, Pat, it seems I can understand her."

"I'm happy to hear that, Nev. How about you open the package she brought for you?"

Neville did so, to find a glass ball inside. "It's a Remembrall from my gran."

A smiling Hermione said, "I've read about those … if they light up red, it means you've forgotten something."

Sure enough, the ball lit up red at that exact moment, and an embarrassed Neville said, "The problem is, I've forgotten what it is I forgot."

Patrick had to hold in his chuckle as he said, "Don't worry, Neville, we'll head back up to the Tower to find whatever you might have forgotten, and – HEY!" The reason for the shout was that Draco Malfoy had come up behind Neville and snatched the Remembrall away from him.

"What have we here, Longbottom – a Remembrall? Oh, this is quite something – it's already red! Did you forget something today, Longbottom?" Draco sneered to chortles from Dumb and Dumber – er, Crabbe and Goyle.

Neville felt humiliated, but Patrick, ever quick of wit, came back at Draco with, "Look, Malfoy – the Remembrall's still red – which means you've forgotten something as well! What did you forget today – your brain?" This zinger brought out guffaws of laughter from the Gryffindors.

"What seems to be the trouble?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Malfoy has Neville's Remembrall, Professor, and he was about to hand it back, weren't you, Malfoy?" said Patrick, looking at Draco with a frightening glint in his eyes. Fortunately, Malfoy did not want to risk angering Patrick any further, and handed Neville back the Remembrall.

"Very good, Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Palmer, as entertaining as I find your battles of wit, please refrain from battling an unarmed opponent," she said to him with a smiling wink as the Gryffindors laughed yet again.

~HP&PO~

Patrick was looking forward to having Zeus as a professor, and, as things turned out, he was not to be disappointed in the least. After the class entered, Zeus said, "Good day to you all. Now, I have heard from a reliable source that your fomer professor in this subject sent you all to sleep in his class. I can only start by saying that I hope I don't have the same effect on you – however, I'd like to make a deal: you don't sleep in class, and I don't teach in your bedroom. Do you understand me?" The class nodded, and Zeus continued, "That's good, I'm very happy. Now, I am sure that Bathilda Bagshot, the author of your textbook, is a good historian, and she deserves the credit. That being said, I will also be supplementing her work with books on the subject of Muggle mythology –"

"Why should we care what some stupid Muggles – ?" sneered Draco, only to find himself spun upside down in the air, looking into a face that was boiling with anger.

"Mr. Malfoy … you will NEVER INSULT MUGGLES OR MUGGLE-BORNS IN MY CLASS, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" roared Zeus. "FIFTY POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN AND DETENTION WITH ME FOR THE WEEK!"

"When my father –"

"Oh, I didn't realize you were so high and mighty that you needed to go whining and crying to your dada when you come upon a problem!" said Zeus, the heavy sarcasm in his voice sending the Gryffindors into laughter – this was priceless! "This is my class, Mr. Malfoy, so I have the right to have my rules." Zeus calmly set Draco back in his seat, but before Draco could speak up again, Hermione pointed her wand at him, saying, "Φιμωθητι!"

"Miss Granger, you have our thanks. Fifty points to Gryffindor for silencing this idiot. Mr. Palmer, if he spouts his prejudice in class again, you have my full permission to send him to the Hospital Wing in whatever condition you see fit – as long as you don't kill him." Patrick nodded with a feral smile on his face, and Zeus continued, "Okay, then. You may wonder what mythology has to do with Magical history – the fact is that the two fields become quite entertwined, especially in the early days. In our modern society, people laugh at myths, seeing them as untrue. The fact is, though, there are many facts that the Muggles get right about the way the world works. Also, as to the other question – why Muggle mythology? – the easiest explanation for that is that the wizarding world hasn't had much interest in mythology. Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"That's interesting, Professor Zeus. Why would that be?" asked Harry.

"Good question, Mr. Potter. There are a couple possible explanations, and I assume that both may be right. The first explanation is for the same reason as the modern world's rejection of mythology – the scoffing at myths and thinking of them as being altogether untrue. The second explanation is that we see magic doing so many wonderful things, it doesn't seem there's anything else more wonderful than magic itself."

"Does this, perhaps, mean that the wizarding world is irreligious?" asked Daphne.

"Another good question, Miss Greengrass, but no. The religious opinions of the members of the wizarding world are as varied as the religious opinions of the Muggle world, though unlike the Muggles, religion is not a constant cause of division. Do you have a comment, Mr. Finnegan?"

"Aye, Professor Zeus. It is well-known that some religions look down on magic itself, so how can it be that the religions of the wizarding world are just as varied?" asked Seamus.

"It may be, Mr. Finnegan, that in the wizarding world, we seem to consider religion a private affair, so we don't consider it to be such an issue. Magic is in-and-of-itself morally neutral; it is what we choose to do with it that makes it Light or Dark."

This first class overall turned out to be fascinating for everyone involved, and Hermione had to take Patrick away to a broom closet just to show him how happy she was with him!

~HP&PO~

Wednesday afternoon of this particular week happened to be the first Flying lesson of the year. Neville was very worried about this, and his fellow Gryffindors could understand why – for some reason or another, he was quite clumsy on the ground! Neville was not the only nervous one though; in spite of the fact that she had gone on several flights with Patrick's support (screaming at him all the way, much to the amusement of the Olympians), Hermione was not comfortable with the idea of flight What made the whole idea worse for everyone was that Slytherin would be their partners for the class!

The group arrived outside the castle at the flying range, where a grey eyed teacher met them: Madam Hooch. She had a set of brooms lined up for them to use.

"Good afternoon, class, and welcome to your first Flying lesson. Among the different forms of magical transportation, one of the most basic forms also happens to be one of the most cliché, and that one would be broomstick travel. This class will teach you the basic skills you will need to use a broomstick to get around, and passing this class is a requirement for such things as Quidditch. Fortunately for you, this is one of the easiest classes to pass given the fact that I give extra tutorials to those students who may have trouble," – at this, both Hermione and Neville breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Now, to start off, let's summon our brooms," she continued. "Hold your hand over your broom and say 'Up!' " In the cases of many students, such as Harry, Patrick, and Lacey, their brooms zoomed into their hands right away. Hermione and Neville's brooms stayed on the ground, and Patrick surmised that, like horses, projecting a confident attitude would be essential. Much to Patrick's and Harry's amusement, Ron's broom snapped up to strike him in the nose!

"A little too confident, weren't you, Ron?" said Patrick.

"Oh, shut it, Pat!" said an irritated Ron. "How would you like it if a broomstick hit you in the face?"

"He wouldn't like it, Ron, but don't try fencing against him – he's too good," said Hermione.

"Fencing? What on earth would you be talking about, Hermione? Just wait until I get the broom in my hands, then we'll worry about fencing – Up!" THWACK!

"Hey, Harry," said Patrick, doubling over in laughter, "I think we've just found our Comedy Relief in Ron Weasley!" This comment sent Harry, Lacey, and Hermione laughing all the harder at Ron's predicament.

Madam Hooch spent the next few minutes teaching them the right way to grip the broomstick. She had to correct Draco's grip – it turned out that the grip he used was, in a word, wrong. Madam Hooch was muttering under her breath: "Just because you've learned it that way doesn't mean that it's right … inbred idiot." The excellent hearing of Patrick and Lacey caught the comment, and they started sniggering at him.

"Now that I've taught you how to grip your broom in the proper manner, I want you, when I blow my whistle, to mount your broom, go up a few inches, hover, and come back down – do you understand me?" The class responded, "Yes, Madam Hooch." She said, "Very good … one … two … Mr. Longbottom, what's going on?"

"I don't know!" said Neville, rising up on his broom and very afraid. "Help!"

"Μη φοβου, Νεβιλ ... ερχομαι ταχυ!" (Don't be afraid, Neville … I'm coming quickly!) Neville heard in his mind from Iris.

"Wherever you are, Iris, hurry! I don't think I can hang on much longer!" he thought as his broom bucked around like a wild mustang. Much to his horror, the broom managed to buck him off and he went into free fall, screaming all the way. In a blinding flash of lightning, Iris arrived just in time to grab him, though the impact of the ground was hard enough to shake the both of them.

The Gryffindors came running, and Patrick said, "Iris, are you allright?"

"Neville's the one I saved, brother, and you're concerned if I'm allright?"

"Remind me … never … to ride a broomstick again ..." moaned Neville.

"Neville!" squealed Iris. Before Patrick could protest, she latched onto Neville's lips in a searing kiss, relieved that he was alive. A bright light shone from the couple, prompting Seamus to ask, "Pat, what be that light?"

"That light, Seamus, means that a Bond is taking place. It looks like I'm going to have Neville as a brother-in-law." Clearing his throat, Patrick added, "Iris, I'm pretty sure Neville still has his tonsils … how is he?"

Iris stopped the snogging session, and, glaring at Patrick, replied, "He's allright, except it seems he broke his wrist. I would take him up to the Hospital Wing, but I don't exactly know where it is."

"Miss Palmer," said Madam Hooch, "since it was in my class that he became injured, I feel partly responsible. I'll help you bring him up there." Looking at the class, she said, "All of you stay here until I get back. If I see a single broomstick in the air, the one riding it will be expelled before he can say 'Quidditch.' " They both left, carrying Neville.

Once the three were out of earshot, the Slytherins started laughing. "I can't believe your sister would fall for a Squib like Longbottom, Palmer," said Draco. "He's so forgetful, he forgot his precious Remembrall!"

The other Slytherins chortled at this, until Harry stepped up to say, "Hand it over, Malfoy!"

"No, Potter, I don't think I will," said Draco. "You know what? I think I'll leave it somewhere for him to find – how about … on the roof?" Holding onto his broomstick, he then flew up. "Come and catch me if you can, Potter!"

Harry responded by dropping his broomstick, running, then he leaped into the air and started flying, much to the surprise of almost everyone. "You're not so strong up here without your monkeys to protect you, Malfoy! Hand it over or I'll knock you off!" He flew at Draco, who dodged.

"You missed me, Potter!" Draco, however, did not notice a dark wall of clouds forming behind him in the air, nor did he notice the lightning bolt that struck him. The Remembrall went falling, and, much to the elation of the Gryffindors, Harry caught it! The joy was short-lived, however, when Professor McGonagall appeared, saying, "Harry Potter! Follow me!"

~HP&PO~

"You're kidding me!" said Ron. "A Seeker? First years never make the House teams! You must be the youngest player in ..."

"A century," said Harry. "According to Professor McGonagall."

"Harry," said Patrick, "do you realize what Dad's going to do when he hears about this? He's going to be so ecstatic!" He then stopped, sniffed the air, and said, "Double, double, I smell trouble! Don't you two know better than to sneak up on the son of a Marauder?"

The two redheaded twins were shocked. "How did you know –?" asked one.

"– That it was us?" asked the other.

"Georgie, you think he has eyes in the back of his head?"

"Fred, it would seem so, I would think."

Patrick turned around with a mischievous look in his eyes. "So, I take it you two are the Twin Terrors that Percy told me about – Fred and George Weasley?"

"Affirmative, Your Royalness," said Fred.

George smacked him in the head. "Fred, you address a Prince as 'Your Highness'!"

"George, when have we been known to be traditional in anything? We could even call him, 'Your Comediness' if we wanted to do so."

"Yeah, and we would risk offending him - is that what we want?"

"Offending me?" asked Patrick. "I'm not offended, but I am amused, to say the least. As far as titles are concerned, George is right – you do address a Prince by 'Your Highness.' I would prefer that you call me Patrick or Pat in most settings."

"What's the matter with your royal title?" they both asked.

"I don't want people treating me like someone who's so much higher than them socially just because of my position. I want them to like me for who I am, not because I am a prince."

"Fair enough," said Fred. Turning his attention to Hermione, he asked, "And who is this – "

" – Lovely young lady?"

"Fred, George, that lovely young lady is Hermione Jean Granger – my Bondmate, girlfriend, library, second brain, not to mention she is the Heir of Ravenclaw and the smartest witch of our generation," explained Patrick.

"Did you hear that, George? Pat is very attracted to brains!"

"So it looks like, Fred. The other lady here is?"

"This other one here is my cousin Lacey Areia McCarty – daughter of Ares and Harry's Bondmate and girlfriend. I wouldn't make her angry if I were you."

"No worries there, Pat. Harry, we'd like to offer our – "

" – Congratulations on joining Gryffindor's Quidditch team. We haven't won a match since –"

" – Our older brother Charlie graduated from Hogwarts. He could have gone professional if he wanted to, but –"

" – He decided to take care of dragons – which is not an easy task by any means."

"So, what position do you two play?" asked Patrick.

"We're Beaters," they said. "It's our job to keep the Bludgers – heavy flying iron balls – away from our team."

"Then there are the three Chasers, who throw the Quaffle through one of three hoops, and the Keeper, who guards them," said Lacey.

"All too right, Lacey, and last but not least, we have –"

" – The one who has to catch the Snitch and end the game –"

" – Not to mention he gets the team an extra 150 points –"

" – Our Seeker – Harry Potter!"

While Harry could not deny he felt happy, he was also a bit worried. "How do I know I won't make a big fool of myself?"

"You won't, Harry – Uncle James played Quidditch when he was here," said Patrick. "Then again, so did my mom and dad – they, too, were Beaters."

"Why aren't you playing, then, Pat?" asked the twins.

"I've got more than enough to keep me entertained, what between books, Hermione, classes, Hermione, my family, Hermione –"

"Wow, George, she's got him wrapped around her little finger."

"Fred, they're both joined at the hip, wouldn't you say?"

This comment elicited roars of laughter from everyone …

~HP&PO~

After meeting the twins, Patrick, Hermione, Harry, Lacey, and Ron decided to go up to the Hospital Wing to check on Iris and Neville. They arrived there to find that the two were fine and ready to leave, so they all started out to get back to the Gryffindor Tower. On their way up there, however, a moving staircase sent them in the wrong direction to end up in a third floor corridor.

"It's quiet here … too quiet ..." said Patrick.

"Pat, this is the forbidden third floor corridor! We shouldn't be here!" said Hermione.

"Pat, maybe we should go," said Neville.

The group turned around, and was about to go out, when Mrs. Norris, the cat of caretaker Argus Filch, appeared, letting out a "meow" as she saw them. They spun back around and ran for the only door available – which, to their dismay, turned out to be locked!

"This is it – we're done for!" said Ron.

Patrick and Hermione whipped out their wands and pointed them at the door: "Alohomora!"

"Alohomora?" said Ron.

"It's the Unlocking Spell, Troll-Brain, don't you read?" asked Lacey.

"Shut up, all of you, and get inside!" snapped Patrick. The group followed along and breathed a sigh of relief. They were safe – for the moment. They heard Filch on the other side coming by, and, not having discovered them, went away.

"Thanks for the rescue, Pat," said Harry.

"That was a close one," Patrick said. He then felt Neville and Ron tugging at his robes and whining, so he said, "Neville, Ron, what is it?" The only response he got from the two of them was some fearful stammering, so he turned around and saw a nine-foot tall, three-headed Rottweiler – also known as a Cerberus – just starting to wake up. It would have attacked them, had not Patrick yelled, "Καθου!" (Sit!) The Cerberus, in response, sat down, stopped growling, and started to wag his tail. Much to everyone's amusement, the wagging sounded very much like a helicopter.

"The rest of you head back to Gryffindor – Hermione and I will stay here, and we'll catch up with you later."

"Are you sure about this, Pat?" asked Hermione.

"Of course I'm sure," he replied. "He won't hurt you."

The group left, leaving Patrick, Hermione, and the Cerberus. "Πριγκιπισσα σου εστιν?" (Is this your princess?) they heard him ask in their minds. Hermione curtsied, answering, "Ονομα μου Ερμιονη" (My name is Hermione). The Cerberus responded by kissing them and letting them pet him. After a minute or two of this, he said to them, "Ευχαριστω, αλλ' ουτος διαδρομος απαγορεμενος εστιν – απερχεσθε!" (Thank you, but this corridor is forbidden – leave!)

Patrick grabbed Hermione, and the two of them went to Gryffindor's common room in a lightning bolt, only to meet with, among other people, an irate Iris, who pinned him to the ground, hissing in his ear, "Thanks a lot, Pat, you nearly got us killed!"

Hermione responded by grabbing Iris and hissing in her ear, "Let's not forget, Iris, that was it not for Pat, you would have become Cerberus chow tonight! Show him a little respect and appreciation!"

"Hermione," said Patrick, "release her. Iris, you might as well go up to bed."

"Καληνυχτα," (Good night) Iris replied, going up the stairs.

~HP&PO~

"Wake up, ya sleepy headed mutt."

Patrick felt a furry weight on top of him, and opened a bleary eye to see that it was a heavyset cat with a squashed face – what's more, the feline voice he heard in his head sounded like Joe Pesci.

"Hey, Prince Mutt's finally awake!"

Patrick smirked, thinking, "Prince Mutt? Now that's a new one." He heard Hermione's mental giggle. "Hermione, are you awake yet?"

"Of course, I am, Pat, but why is Joe Pesci in your dorm room?"

"The voice just sounds like Joe Pesci, and I should know, having seen Goodfellas so often. It's actually your birthday present. Happy birthday, by the way."

"Thank you, dear. Can you send him up to me?"

"I'll be right on my way, Mistress," thought the cat, leaping off of Patrick and running off to the girl's dorms. "Good thing I can smell her on you, Pat – that should make her easier to find."

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, my sides are splitting," thought Patrick with sarcasm. "If you need me, I'll be in my bed." He tried to get some more sleep, only to wake up again to Hermione's and Lacey's twin shouts of "KITTY!" Then Hermione ran into the dorm, still carrying the cat, and proceeded to snog Patrick until he started to feel a bit dizzy from her enthusiasm. When they were able to breathe again, she asked him, "Τι καλεσομεν αυτον?" (What shall we call him?)

Patrick thought for a while, and said, "In English or Greek?"

"Both, if you wish," she replied.

"Well, on the nametag it has two suggestions: Crookshanks and Στραβοποδαρος – ugh, as if that's not a mouthful in and of itself! Let me think of a better Greek name … yes, I've got it!"

"Well, what is it?" she asked.

"Απατεωνας – it means crook."

"It fits me perfectly, Pat, and I like it – thank you," said Crookshanks, purring and rubbing against his two new humans. "I, Crookshanks the Crook, hereby claim you two lovebird mutts as mine! Now, would somebody like to give me a good belly scratch?" Patrick and Hermione did so, as Crookshanks thought, "Ah, now that's the spot! This is the life – what more could a cat ask for?"

Hermione was not the only one to receive a present that day – Harry also received a Nimbus 2000 broomstick for his new Quidditch position, courtesy of an elated Hermes!

~HP&PO~

Classes had been going well for everyone. Proifessor Snape was impressed with Neville, who had developed nerves of steel and a daring glint in his eyes that said, "Go ahead … make my day!" As a result, his work in Potions made a leap in quality to the point where it was equal with his Herbology work, which was a large gain for the once clumsy Gryffindor. History of Magic class was lively with discussions breaking out all over the room, much to Zeus's and Dumbledore's delight. One such lively discussion was over the topic, "What's the difference between a Pureblood, a Half-blood, and a Muggle-born?" With a small talk over definitions, it was easy to see that the difference between the three groups of magical children lay in the question of parents. Two magical parents would mean a Pureblood, two Muggle parents meant a Muggle-born, and a Half-blood was somewhere in-between with one Muggle parent and one magical parent. Zeus even threw the Slytherin portion of his class into some head-scratching with the question, "Remembering the definitions we agreed on, does it really matter how many generations of Purebloods there are in a magical family before a child can claim to be Pureblood?"

"Professor Zeus," called Seamus, "isn't it said that you can't choose who your parents were?"

"That's a very good point you've made, Mr. Finnegan, and it is true. Whether a person is Pureblood, Half-blood or Muggle-born does not tell me much about that person except about his or her parents, that's all the question can tell me. The more important question to ask is about the actions this person has done and the choices he or she has made. Due to this, the question of blood status means hardly anything to me."

Even Draco was shocked by Zeus's response, and asked, "With all due respect, Professor, isn't your entire family Pureblood?"

"No, Mr. Malfoy, my family is actually quite mixed with people from all three groups we've mentioned, but I don't think less of any of them for mixing with Muggles."

"Wait just a moment … how would there be Muggle-borns in the family, if you started out as Purebloods?" asked Blaise.

"Good question, Mr. Zabini. The ability that enables us to interact with magic is not always passed down. If, in a magical family, the ability is not passed on, we get what is called a Squib. The Squib could marry a Muggle and have Muggle offspring. Maybe there might be a wizard or witch somewhere down the line." Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. After class, Draco said to Zeus, "Professor, I just want to thank you for coming to teach this class. You've opened my mind and made me think for once."

"You're more than welcome, Mr. Malfoy, and it is part of my job description – to change the world one mind at a time."

~HP&PO~

Halloween arrived, much to the sadness of Patrick and Harry, and with it arrived an interesting Charms class learning the Wingardium Leviosa charm, used to make objects fly. Ron, in particular, was having some difficulty with the charm, and he started waving his wand at the feather like he was hacking it.

"Ron, watch where you're pointing that bloody thing – you can hurt somebody if you aren't careful!" said Patrick. "What are you trying to do, levitate your feather or murder it?"

"Levitate it, of course! What else does it look like I'm trying to do here, Pat?" snapped Ron.

Patrick said, "Well, you aren't going to levitate it by whacking at it, are you? First the motion – the swish and flick – good, nicely done – now, the words – "

"Wingardium Leviosar," said Ron.

"Well, there's your other problem, Ron," said Hermione. "You're pronouncing it wrong. It's 'Levi-O-sa, not Levio-SAR."

Patrick added in, "Ron, stress makes all the difference between assESS and ASSess."

"Well, you two genius lovebirds do it, if you're so clever!"

After a brief glance at each other, Patrick and Hermione said, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Their feathers went flying up to the ceiling, much to Professor Flitwick's delight. They got 20 points for their excellent demonstration.

After Charms class, Ron was feeling irritable. "She's a bloody nightmare! 'It's Levi-O-sa, not Levio-SAR!'" he sneered with a mean high pitch in his imitation of Hermione. "I'm surprised that Pat's in love with such a freak as she is!"

Hermione pushed past Ron, tears in her eyes. The sky started to darken as Ron heard Patrick's cold voice say in his ear, "Would you like to say that to me again?" Ron turned around, only to freeze in fear at the look in Patrick's eyes, saying nothing. "I thought so," said Patrick with a harsh smile, then he smacked Ron in the cheek and came back at the other with a backhand, sending him into tears. "You made her cry, so I make you cry … fair exchange, right?" He then left, telling Harry, "Harry, if you or anyone else needs me, I'll be in the Library."

~HP&PO~

"TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you'd want to know ..." said Professor Quirrell before fainting in the Great Hall.

The students started to scream, only to be interrupted by Professor Dumbledore yelling, "SILENCE! EVERYONE WILL PLEASE NOT PANIC! Prefects, take your Houses back to their common rooms. The staff and I will search the dungeons." The prefects complied with Dumbledore's request.

Iris brought out her communication mirror. "Iris Palmer calling Patrick Palmer, come in."

"Patrick here! What's wrong, Iris?"

"Pat, it looks like a troll somehow entered the castle … Professor Quirrell was screaming his head off about it and fainted in the Great Hall."

"Iris, Lacey, the both of you make sure the rest of Gryffindor is safe. I'll go and collect Hermione!"

"Can't we help?" Iris and Lacey asked.

"MOST EMPHATICALLY NOT! That's an order, do you understand me?"

The communication link went offline. Lacey looked at Iris, and they said, "I have a bad feeling about this ..."

~HP&PO~

Patrick located the bathroom where Hermione was hiding with no problems, only to hear a scream from her. He moved forward, only to find his way blocked by two transparent men. One of the men, wearing an eyepatch, said, "By the authority of Aslan the Great, we have been allowed to come here to Hogwarts to aid you, young one."

"Father Odin, with all due respect, I have a damsel in distress to save!"

"Indeed, you do, but you cannot do it without the help we have come to provide. Thor, my son, please present your Heir with his sword."

Patrick turned to look at Thor, amazed by the sky blue of his eyes. Thor brought out a sword and said, "Patrick Mikael Palmer, ta detter sverdet, gå og seir." (Patrick Michael Palmer, take this sword, go and conquer.) On one side of the sword was written MJØLLNER, and on the other side were written the Greek words ΕΞΕΡΧΟΥ ΚΑΙ ΝΙΚΑ (Go forth and conquer).

Patrick took the sword in his hand, and felt a rush of magical power rush through him. When the surge of power was finished, he came out of it with the appearance of a terrifying Angel of Death! Blasting the bathroom door off of its hinges, Patrick walked through to see Hermione cowering before a troll, and this was enough to awaken an anger as ancient as Thor himelf – the nerve of this jotunn!

"HEY, JOTUNN!" Patrick thundered. "IF YOU DON'T STOP ATTACKING MY BELOVED RIGHT NOW, I WILL SEND YOU ON AN EXPRESS ONE-WAY TRIP TO THE UNDERWORLD!" This statement certainly got the troll's attention, and it responded by charging at him. "Fine – have it your way!" Patrick growled as the piece "Asator" by Amon Amarth played in the background, with a storm thundering, the castle shaking, and Mjøllner's abilities helping its master beat the troll in epic battle, finally killing him.

Hermione came out of the stall she was hiding in, a mixture of fear and amazement on her face. Patrick coaxed, "Hermione, you have no reason to fear … come forward!" She did so, latching onto him in a hug: "I was so scared I was going to die, and here you come to save me! I owe you a bigger debt than I could ever repay, Milord!"

"What, pray tell, shall Milady offer to me in payment?" he asked with a smirk.

"If Milord shall be so kind, let him accept my hand in marriage. I cannot think of anything else I can offer Milord."

"So be it." The two of them kissed, and the white light that surrounded them changed into a golden color … meanwhile, in Olympus, everyone recognized that the Bond between these two lovebirds had finally matured … Olympus's Prince finally got his Princess!


	7. Chapter 7

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Wow, it's been – how long since I wrote anything on this fanfic? A little more than two months? My bad – it can be quite hard to juggle fanfics, I can say from experience. "Don't Anger Harry Potter" is getting quite popular, but it should be no excuse to ignore my other fanfics like that, especially this one. Angel Girl5, thanks for your review on it; I was ecstatic to receive it. It made my day (or should I say, night; it was night when I first read it). To jabarber69, I understand that REAL LIFE can be busy; if it wasn't for work and all, I probably would spend ALL my time writing. Too bad I legally cannot make money off of fanfiction writing; if I tried, a mob of lawyers from J.K. Rowling would be after me :( Again, I don't need to remind anyone that I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.**

**What's more, I received my new laptop charger very recently, so that means I can use my laptop again! AND IT WORKS!**

"**Dixit quoque Dominus Deus, Non est bonum esse hominum solum. Faciamus ei adiutorium similem sui. (And the Lord God said, It is not good for man to be alone. Let us make him a help like unto himself.)" – Genesis 2:18**

**Chapter 7**

Everyone in Olympus was shocked by what they saw on their viewscreen, so shocked that they didn't know what to say. A couple minutes later, Ares said, "Michaela, can we see that again? I have a hard time believing my eyes."

"Of course," said Michaela. Even she was having a hard time believing what her son had accomplished. As the video of the battle ran again, Apollo noted, "This music rocks!"

Ares smiled. "Of course it rocks, Apollo. The kid's got excellent taste for battle music."

Hermes goggled. "Holy mother of Hecate, Ares! Pat's speed is totally off of the monitor!"

"It's his power that drives him, Hermes," Hades replied. "When's the last time you ran that fast?"

Hermes thought for a moment and said, "Well, there was that time I stole Apollo's cattle, and he was chasing me around Olympus while the rest of you were laughing at us."

Dionysus snorted. "Yeah, as funny as you know I've been, seeing you two run around like that took the τουρτα. We couldn't stop laughing for days."

When the battle was finished, everyone applauded and cheered, as Ares said, "YEAH! THAT'S HOW YOU DEFEAT A TROLL!"

Nikos said, "THAT'S MY SON THAT DEFEATED THE TROLL! THAT'S MY SON!"

Michaela said, "He did it … he killed a troll … saved Hermione … ZEUS'S THUNDER, HE DID IT!"

~HP&PO~

Meanwhile, at Hogwarts, the bright golden light was still shining from the kissing couple, shaking the castle and pinning the professors onto the floor, except for Zeus, and even he was having trouble standing due to the strong winds blowing. This situation lasted for ten minutes, and then stopped.

"Zeus," said Dumbledore. "I haven't felt anything like that before … do you know what happened?"

"It was Patrick and Hermione, Headmaster," said Zeus. "The castle was recognizing him as my Heir, hence the shaking of the castle. Shall we go collect them?"

~HP&PO~

Patrick and Hermione were coming out of the bathroom. Their bodies were glowing with the power they had received from the completion of the Bond, and Hermione's eyes were filled with lightning. They also had crowns of light on their heads, indicative of their status as Olympian royalty.

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Pat, darling, I'm feeling amazing! Is this how you feel all the time, with all this energy rushing through you?"

Patrick nodded. "It's exactly like that, dear. You have lightning and the elements at your command … hold on ..." He brought out his communication mirror, which had heated up. "Patrick Palmer speaking! Who is this?"

"Your Highness, it's Iris. Are you okay? What about Hermione?"

"We're both okay, Iris. How's Gryffindor?"

"The rest of us are up here, and Lacey's been fielding calls from Olympus. The mood out there is that of a large celebration, and, according to what they've seen, you killed a troll to save Hermione. Is that last bit true, or are they pulling my leg?"

"It's true, Iris. The troll's dead."

Iris's eyes widened. "Βροντι Διος, you two had better get up here quick. I don't know how much longer we have until a party breaks out."

~HP&PO~

Patrick and Hermione soon arrived at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, where the portrait of the Fat Lady was waiting with a smile on her face. "Your Highness," she said, "it is an honor to see that you and your Lady have come into your inheritance."

"Thank you, Miranda," said Patrick, the castle supplying him with the Fat Lady's name. The castle? Hmm … it seemed to him the rumors of the castle being sentient were true … "Wait just a minute … how did I know your name?"

"Milord Palmer, as the Heir of Merlin, you are one of five people who own this castle."

"That explains why the Sorting Hat could speak to me … it recognized me right away."

"Indeed … you two had better enter, no need for a password anymore."

The portrait opened, and, much to their shock, Patrick and Hermione found themselves greeted with a roar of cheers as they entered. Zeus was among the first to hug the couple, as he said, "I've never been more proud of you than at this moment … Hermione, welcome to the family. You make a fine princess."

Dumbledore spoke up. "For your heroic rescue, Lord Palmer, I have seen it fit to give Gryffindor 100 points." There was another roar of cheers at this news. "I also have heard, courtesy of Miss Palmer and Miss McCarty, that your family is very excited about this development. Before we all head out there, if Professor Zeus agrees ..."

Zeus smiled. "Of course they may all come, Headmaster. The more, the merrier."

"Thank you, Professor Zeus. Our question is quite simple: how did you kill that troll?"

"As the House of Gryffindor remembers, Ronald Weasley, the Resident Troll-Brain, had insulted Hermione, sending her into tears ..." at this point, the females glared at Ron, who shrank, "and so, she went into the bathroom to cry. When Iris told me about the troll, I decided I would go collect Hermione out of there, but, before I got inside, the ghosts of Thor and Odin met me and gave me this sword." Patrick drew it out of its sheath, and Zeus said, "Mjøllner! I haven't seen that sword in about a thousand years since Godric Gryffindor refashioned it with help from Hephaestus and me!"

"What exactly does the writing on the other side say, Professor Zeus? I recognize it as Greek, but forgive me – my Greek is a bit rusty."

"Headmaster, in English, it reads: 'Go forth and conquer.' "

"Well, it looks like he came, he saw, and he conquered, all right. However, surely Gryffindor should not be alone in this celebration – how about the other Houses join in as well?"

"Headmaster, that's an even better idea, and I approve. This should be a celebration for the entirety of Hogwarts. Patrick and Hermione, do you agree? It's your celebration, after all."

Patrick and Hermione smiled. "Of course."

Ron could not believe his ears. "You even want to invite the Slytherins?" Before he could say anything more, though, Fred and George muffled him.

"Your Highnesses, please excuse our little brother – "

"– He tends to talk before he thinks."

Hermione decided to speak up. "Ron, I think our point that we made to you on the Hogwarts Express still stands. You can't judge a person based on what House they were, or are, in."

"To continue on that thought, Ron, non-Slytherins are not always good either," said Patrick. "Take, for instance, Peter Pettigrew." There were some gasps of shock from the students. "What? You don't think I know the story about Peter – the allegation that Sirius Black killed him and 12 Muggles in broad daylight – not to mention the additional allegation which says that Sirius was the Secret-Keeper? Well, there's at least one thing wrong with the story, and that is that Peter isn't dead."

"Well, where is the evidence?" asked Dumbledore. He was intrigued by this.

"I'm glad you asked, Headmaster. First of all, the Muggles were killed by a gas-line explosion, but all that was left of Pettigrew was just a finger, that's it. A Blasting Curse directly at the body would produce a mess, the Killing Curse would just leave a corpse, and a fire would leave a burned corpse. None of these were found. There is no way to kill a person to leave just a finger."

"Secondly, Headmaster," continued Hermione, "Patrick has smelled Peter's scent on Scabbers, Ron's pet rat. Percy, how long has he been in the family?"

"He's been in the family for about ten years, Lady Palmer," said Percy.

"That's odd, because if I remember correctly," responded Patrick, "the normal lifespan for a rat is about three years."

"So, this means Scabbers isn't really a rat?" asked Ron.

"That is exactly what we mean, Ron, and if you could get Scabbers, we'll demonstrate."

Ron ran upstairs to the dorm and brought Scabbers back down. Hermione Petrified the rat, as Patrick said, "Θηριομαγον αποκαλυπτω" – the Greek equivalent of the Animagus Revealing Spell. The rat transformed into a small, pudgy young man with the same rat-like features on his face. His eyes widened in fear as he heard Patrick say in a cold voice, "Well, well, well … Peter Pettigrew … welcome to the party." With some help from Zeus, they sent him to a prison cell in Olympus to await trial.

~HP&PO~

As the students of Hogwarts arrived at Olympus, their mouths dropped open in an expression of awe at how grand it all looked. They also noticed several people coming up to them: Hera, Apollo, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Hades, and Persephone. The others followed along: Poseidon, Nikos, Michaela, Dionysus, Hermes, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hephaestus and Hestia.

"A very good morning to you, students and faculty of Hogwarts," said Hera. "Welcome to Olympus. The day today is November 1st, All Saints Day. My name is Hera, and I teach Health. Let me introduce you to the other Olympians … you already know my husband, Zeus, the Headmaster and King of Olympus..."

Zeus stepped forward, turned to face the Hogwarts students, and continued, "There are also my brothers, Poseidon and Hades. Poseidon teaches Astronomy and the aquatic section of Care of Magical Creatures, while Hades teaches Potions and Theory of the Dark Arts. There's Nikos and Michaela, two of your fellow Gryffindors ..." at this, the Gryffindors cheered … "allright, settle down … there's Apollo, he works in the infirmary here, as well as teaching Archery and Music … Artemis here teaches Care of Magical Creatures and helps Apollo in teaching Archery, or the infirmary … Ares teaches Fencing, Athena teaches Magical Defense, Demeter teaches Herbology, Hermes teaches Muggle Studies, Flying, and Quidditch … Hephaestus takes care of the armory and teaches about weapons … finally, Dionysus and Hestia are on the cooking staff for the school. Now, where is the new Prince and his Princess?"

Hermes pointed. "There they are, Father Zeus! They're up in the air, and they're coming in fast, along with a third one ..."

The third person that Hermes mentioned was the first to arrive. He was a young man with black-and-white hair and lightning green eyes, and he was also carrying a big black dog which de-transfigured into a man with shaggy black hair. Nikos and Michaela recognized them at once – Benji "Boom-Boom" O'Dolios and Sirius "Padfoot" Black.

"Zeus's thunder, Sirius, you're heavy! Jumping into the North Sea after getting our butts out of Azkaban was not a good idea. Uncle Apollo, I need some help over here!"

Apollo caught Sirius's fainting form. "I got him, Benji. What in Tartarus happened?"

Patrick arrived with Hermione. "We'll talk later about that, Apollo. For now, Sirius needs medical attention. Did we arrive late for the wedding Mass and the coronation?"

Benji grinned. "Oh, Patrick, how can that even be possible? It's your own wedding Mass and coronation, so how could you possibly arrive late?"

~HP&PO~

"Introibo ad altare Dei." (I go up to the altar of God.)

"Ad Deum qui laetificat juventutem meam." (To God who gives joy to my youth.)

"Judica me, Deus, et discerne causam meam de gente non sancta ..." (Judge me, God, and discern my cause from an unholy people …)

Thus began the Mass in celebration of Patrick and Hermione's wedding. The Entrance Procession had the music of "Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring" by Johann Sebastian Bach. The music for the Mass itself was that of Mozart's "Coronation" Mass in C Major, K. 317.

The priest's homily (a sermon centered around the Mass readings) focused in on the different qualities enumerated by Jesus in His Sermon on the Mount, saying that they were all good qualities in a ruler – any ruler. "In the Name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit, Amen. 'Blessed are the poor in spirit, for theirs is the Kingdom of Heaven.' Even though Olympus itself may be rich, praise be to God – Your Highnesses must remember that without God on your side, you won't succeed. 'Blessed are those who mourn, for they shall be comforted.' There will be sad moments in life, you can be sure of that, but do not give into despair. 'Blessed are the meek, for they shall possess the land.' One of your greatest enemies will be the swelled head of pride – pop it when necessary.

'Blessed are they who hunger and thirst for justice, for they shall have their fill.' Seek fairness in all your dealings. When you need help, ask God to help – we know He'll listen. 'Blessed are the merciful, for they shall obtain mercy.' Remember not to be harsh with your subjects. 'Blessed are the clean of heart, for they shall see God.' Purify yourselves and keep yourselves pure, that's quite self-explanatory. 'Blessed are the peacemakers, for they shall be called sons of God.' Note that the Lord doesn't say, 'Blessed are the pacifists.' Sometimes, to be a peacemaker, you may need to beat a few troublemakers about so they get the message, but remember not to kill purely for the sake – or God forbid, the pleasure – of killing. If you find yourself at the point where killing becomes pleasurable, you're going down the path of Darkness.

'Blessed are they that suffer persecution for justice's sake, for theirs is the Kingdom of Heaven. Blessed are ye when they shall revile you, and persecute you, and speak all that is evil against you, untruly, for My sake. Be glad and rejoice, for your reward is very great in Heaven.' Doing what is right is not always easy. It also is not always popular. When people start to make fun of you for doing what is right, don't EVER back down! Never give in and never surrender! In the Name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit, Amen."

By the time the "Sanctus" came around, the audience could be forgiven for thinking a bomb had gone off in the cathedral, for Patrick and Hermione had fallen flat on their faces, and remained that way until their time to receive the Host. After the Mass, they also received crowns in the style of laurel wreaths.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Smiles to all! Hope I can tell where I'm going now in this story … :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus" **

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. I'm glad that I managed to write up the seventh chapter to this work, though I have to wonder why it's receiving so little attention? Don't get me wrong, I'm glad for what attention it IS receiving (here's to you, Angel Girl5!) … but still … I'M JUGGLING TWO FANFIC STORIES HERE! [Sigh] Such is the life of a fanfic writer …**

**For the record, Angel Girl5, Patrick Michael Palmer is a Roman Catholic (like Yours Truly). In fact, a lot of his qualities are based on Yours Truly. And if Yours Truly was to insert himself into the Harry Potter universe, Hermione Granger would be the type of lady he'd go for! (Heh, heh … allright! OH!) I'm glad you enjoyed the overview of the Mass … considering that Patrick's family is also ancient (we're talking pre-Christian ancient), they obviously would attend the Traditional Latin Mass. As for Yours Truly, he also likes the Traditional Latin Mass, but, unfortunately, only one parish that he can find in the diocese offers it … and it's not one nearby! :( He can almost hardly wait for the new translation that's coming out by Advent 2011 (November 27, 2011). Hold on a minute, why am I talking about myself in the third person? LOL!**

**By the way, would my readers like a cast list for this fanfic, just to get some idea of how the Olympians might look?**

"**The Dark Fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn! Go back to the shadows! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" – Gandalf, The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring**

**Chapter 8**

Upon exiting the church with the priest, Patrick and Hermione saw an entire group of people on both sides with swords drawn in salute to create a canopy. As they passed underneath this canopy, there was a display of fireworks accompanied by the Overture to Handel's Music for the Royal Fireworks, played by brasses and bagpipes. They arrived at the wedding party to find it in full swing. The Olympians, as well as the guests from Hogwarts, greeted them with cheering, whoops, hollers, whistles, and applause.

Harry came forward with the other Hogwarts male students behind him. Bowing to kiss Hermione's hand in homage, he said, "Milady Hermione, may I say that you look radiant today?"

"Thank you, Harry, you are too kind. What's going on with Iris and Lacey over there?"

Patrick said, "Ladies, the last thing we want is an argument between the two of you. Flip a δραχμα if you have to, but resolve it and come forward." Given the insistent motion of his fingers which accompanied this statement, Iris and Lacey had no choice but to walk forward with light blushes on their faces.

Before they could say anything, Aphrodite came up behind them. "Is everything allright, Your Highness?"

"Ωλα καλα, Θεια Αφροδιτη. Τι κανεις?" (Everything's well, Aunt Aphrodite. How are you?)

"Καλα, ευχαριστω, Πριγκιπας μου. Τις εστιν ουτος παιδιον?" (Well, thank you, My Prince. Who is this boy?), Aphrodite asked, looking at Seamus.

Seamus surprised almost everyone by replying in Greek. "Σεαμυς Φιννεγαν, Κυρια. μου." (Seamus Finnegan, Milady.)

Aphrodite smiled. "Where did you learn Greek, young Seamus?"

"I've started learning it from His Highness, Ma'am."

"You're so polite, too, Seamus, that is to be commended ..."

The conversation was interrupted by the sound of a BOOM. Hermione asked, "Pat, darling, what is that sound?"

Patrick's face darkened. "OLYMPIANS TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! OLYMPIANS TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!" Looking at Hermione, he said, "It looks like we have some company, and the worst kind … Dementors."

Benji said, "Πριγκιπας μου, τινα θελουσιν ... και πως ευρον υμας?" (My Prince, what man do they want … and how did they find us?)

Outside the gates came a voice loud and clear: "SIRIUS BLACK, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! GIVE US SIRIUS BLACK, AND NONE HERE SHALL BE HARMED!"

Patrick looked at Benji. "Does that answer your question?"


	9. Chapter 9

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's ****Note: ****Harry ****Potter ****and ****all ****related ****characters ****are ****the ****property ****of ****J.K. ****Rowling. ****Can ****Minister ****Fudge ****truly ****be ****this ****retarded, ****to ****bring ****Dementors ****to ****Olympus, ****interrupting ****Patrick ****and ****Hermione's ****wedding ****celebration? ****Let's ****see**** … ****in ****the ****original ****canon, ****he ****refused ****to ****believe ****Dumbledore's ****assertion ****that ****Voldemort ****had ****come ****back, ****and ****did ****all ****he ****could ****to ****discredit ****Dumbledore ****and ****Harry**** … ****yep, ****that ****pretty ****much ****screams ****DEE ****DEE ****DEE!**

**Chapter 9**

Dementors. No other magical creatures aroused more fear in the hearts of mortal wizards and witches – or more anger in the Olympians, who considered them δαιμονια, or demons. The Dementors, for their part, felt an equal hatred for the Olympians and all other creatures of the Light.

Hermione was incredulous – and seething. "Dementors? We have DEMENTORS at the gates of Olympus? I knew we should have blown the place up and sent the lot of them back to the Underworld where they belong!"

"So, let me get this straight," said Michaela. "The three of you invaded Azkaban and saved Sirius, am I right?" They nodded. "As much as I want to congratulate you, I also have to ask: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR BLOODY MINDS?"

"Evidently, His Highness is out of his bloody mind – " said Fred.

"– he left an invitation to his wedding with an RSVP on it, after all."

"Nice work on the part of Your Highnesses," the Twins said together.

Patrick cracked a brief smile. "Thanks, guys, but we have to get going. Iris, Hestia, the both of you hold down the fort and keep everyone else safe. The Professors will be coming out with us. Headmaster, where is Professor Quirrell?"

"The last I heard, Lord Palmer, he is in the Hospital Wing, quite incapacitated. Is there a problem?"

"No, Headmaster, there's no problem at all. I wouldn't trust such a stuttering coward as he to have my back in a fight anyway. Sirius, since you are under the protection of Olympus, your position is clear. You are to stay here. You're too important to lose."

~HP&PO~

Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic, and his Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbridge, were waiting outside the gates of Olympus for a response. When no response seemed forthcoming, he said, "Allright, send one Dementor out ..."

As the Dementor glided towards the gates, it was met with twin shouts of, "ΠΡΟΣΔΟΚΩ ΣΩΤΗΡΑ!" and "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A host of Patronuses came forward with two St. Bernard Patronuses at the lead. These two, blazing with Seraphic Fire, jumped on the Dementor, who died with a bloodcurdling screech. The other Dementors reeled back, screaming in pain at the light that was shining on them. "The light! It burns! It burns!"

"Loki, Sophia, stand down with the other Patronuses and keep an eye on the Dementors while We talk with the Minister," said Patrick as he came out with Hermione and the other Olympians. "If they attack Us, you have Our authorization to terminate them with extreme prejudice and to send them back to the Underworld where they belong."

The two St. Bernard Patronuses bowed. "As you wish, Milord."

At this point, Minister Fudge decided to speak up. "Now, look here, Lord Palmer, Sirius Black is a very dangerous man, and I have the right to have protection with me should I want – "

"SILENCE! While We recognize your right to protection, Minister, you do not have the right to bring what We consider Enemies of the Kingdom into Our presence, regardless of their stated purpose. It would be equivalent to Us coming to visit you with a troupe of Death Eaters, and We don't think you want to insult Our royal personage by such a comparison."

Madam Umbridge decided to chime in with a pronounced throat clearing. "Hem, hem! Lord Palmer, the Ministry does not feel that your comparison is apt. Certainly the Ministry has recognized Dementors as the guards for Azkaban, so who are you to question the Ministry?"

Everything about the woman, from her sugary-sweet façade to the manner in which she cleared her throat, annoyed Patrick and the Olympians to the point of wanting to throttle her. Keeping himself under control, Patrick continued, "Do you need a cough drop, Madam …?"

"Umbridge, Lord Palmer. My name is Madam Dolores Jane Umbridge, and I'm the Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic."

"Madam Umbitch, you say?" The other Olympians had some difficulty keeping their grins in check as they saw her face turn red in anger. "I'm sure We can find you and the Minister some lovely accomodations here for your stay at Olympus ..."

"Thank you so much, Lord Palmer – " began Fudge …

"... in a jail cell for each one of you. With the authority of Olympus behind Us, We hereby declare you under arrest on the charge of conspiracy to harm a person under Our protection, and an innocent person at that, as well as the charge of attempting to bring avowed Enemies of the Kingdom into Olympus."

"How can you possibly do this? This is an outrage!" protested Umbridge.

"You're in Our country now, bitch, and We have the authority to authorize Our rules and protect Our borders. What kind of royalty would We be if We allowed enemies in all the time, if We allowed them to bribe Us into looking the other way? Not on Our watch, We can assure you of that."

Minister Fudge was furious. "I'm a Head of State, Lord Palmer! Isn't this a breach of diplomatic relations?"

Patrick snorted. "Minister, with all due respect, We could care less whether you're the King of England or some commoner. Here, no one is above the rule of Law. As far as diplomatic relations are concerned, by bringing Dementors here, YOU, Minister, were the one to cause a breach. This is just my response." Looking to the Patronuses, he gave the order: "Loki, Sophia, nice work on guarding this meeting. Now, as for these Dementors, terminate them." Loki and Sophia, leading the Olympian Patronuses, did so to the loud cacophony of wails and screeches. "So much for that. Hades, take Our prisoners away." Like the Dementors, Minister Fudge and Madam Umbridge were taken away with undignified wails and screeches.


	10. Chapter 10

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Angel Girl5, I'm sure Hermione would have exploded on Patrick if Michaela had not interrupted her. Then again, considering that she's the rational one, she would be the water to Patrick's fiery temper. Not that she can't be fiery – take, of course, that famous scene from canon Harry Potter where she breaks Malfoy's nose! Yeah, that was awesome! [singing "Ride of the Valkyries"] Kill the ferret, kill the ferret, kill the ferret!**

**Let's get back to the wedding celebration, and I believe there's going to be some music involved … let's listen in:**

**Chapter 10**

Seamus Finnegan sat down at the piano. "Harry, do you want to be the one singing this?"

"Seamus, you're the one who can play the piano."

"Aye, but you're his adopted brother. Come on, mate, sing it, you've got a wonderful voice."

"Okay, I'll sing it, but only if the House of Gryffindor can join in the chorus."

A loud "AYE!" filled the room, not just from the Gryffindors, but the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, AND the Slytherins, much to Patrick's shock.

"So … Seamus, Harry, what is this song I'm hearing about?"

"We … that is, the members of Gryffindor, wrote it up while you and the Olympians were out there, taking down Fudge, Umbridge, and the Dementors," Harry said. "We hope you'll like it."

"Allright, go ahead."

Seamus started to play a very familiar tune: Billy Joel's "Piano Man," as Harry started to sing:

Our Prince, Pat Palmer, was powerful,  
>Vernon Dursley didn't care very well;<br>He hated the ground that he trod on,  
>He made Pat's life a living Hell!<p>

And then, one day, we met this brilliant witch,  
>Hermione Jean was her name,<br>She kissed him and the rest now is history,  
>They drove Vernon Dursley insane!<br>Oh, lai, lai, lai, li-li lai … lai, lai, li-li lai, lai lai …  
>Sing with me, Gryffindors!"<p>

The Gryffindors sang:

"Go conquering forth, O Olympian Prince!  
>Go conquering forth tonight!<br>For Hermione is trapped by a troll now,  
>And there's still Dementors to fight!"<p>

Seamus took up the next verse:

"Lacey McCarty's a pretty witch,  
>She not be Irish, it be true!<br>Instead, she be Greek, and I shall try to seek  
>Out Harry's thoughts about you! Harry?"<p>

Harry continued:

"Lace, I hope that your dad doesn't kill me,  
>As I say this in the first place:<br>But I think your mom's hot, and I think that you've got  
>A lot of herself in your face!"<p>

Both Lacey and Aphrodite blushed as the other Olympians and the Hogwarts people laughed.

"O, lai, lai, lai, li-li lai … lai, lai, li-li lai, lai lai ..."

Seamus went on to the third verse:

"Now, Iris, she be Patrick's little sis,  
>Named for the rainbow goddess of Greece;<br>I thought she could be mine, but then, what do I find?  
>She brought Longbottom down in one piece!"<p>

Iris smiled, and sang:

"Well, Seamus is our happy leprechaun,  
>And Dean Thomas, our token black guy,<br>Neville Longbottom's shy, but one day, he will fly,  
>He is brave for such a small fry!"<p>

During the piano solo, Patrick grabbed Hermione and they waltzed around the room. It made sense, given the piece was in 3/4 time. The chorus came up again, but it was different:

"Go conquering forth, O Olympian Prince!  
>Go conquering forth tonight ..."<p>

Knowing how this would embarrass Patrick and Hermione, Iris interrupted:

"For Hermione, she now wants some giggity,  
>And since when did Pat's arse get so tight?"<p>

Now everyone was laughing at Patrick and Hermione, who were sporting furious blushes, but even they could not continue glaring at Iris and joined in the laughter. Even Seamus had to stop playing to laugh.

"It's a wonderful crowd at Olympus,  
>You have all been so very kind<br>To listen to me and my melody  
>For all this wonderful time!<p>

And the piano is loud like a thunderstorm,  
>And it smells like warm butterbeer,<br>It's my pleasure to play for Your Highnesses,  
>And fill you both up with such cheer!<br>O, lai, lai, lai, li-li lai … lai, lai, li-li lai, lai lai …  
>Everybody sing!"<p>

Everyone sang along:

"Go conquering forth, O Olympian Prince!  
>Go conquering forth tonight!<br>For Hermione is trapped by a troll now,  
>And there's still Dementors to fight!<p>

Go conquering forth, O Olympian Prince!  
>Go conquering forth tonight!<br>For Hermione is safe from the troll now,  
>And we know that you'll do allright!"<p>

Everyone applauded the song, as Patrick and Hermione spread hugs and claps on the back through the House of Gryffindor.

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoyed the parody. I enjoyed writing it (especially Iris's little interruption of the chorus LOL.) Until next time, this is Loki Palmer. See you around for the next chapter. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author****'****s ****Note:**** Harry ****Potter ****and**** all ****related ****characters ****belong ****to ****J.K. ****Rowling. ****After ****some**** chiding ****from ****my ****Muse, ****I ****decided ****to ****spend ****a ****little ****time**** in ****the ****Author****'****s ****proverbial ****doghouse**** – ****at**** least, ****that****'****s ****what ****it ****felt ****like. ****(****"****Bad ****Loki!****"****)**

** Now, I do like the original parody I wrote (even with Iris's disturbing admission), so I'm keeping it. For the record, Iris was just stating an obvious fact – she is NOT attracted to Patrick (that would be gross!) "At the closing ceremony [of the 2002 Winter Olympics], they introduced Donny and Marie [Osmond] as the First Couple of Utah. I went 'Uh-uh, honey, no! They're only a couple in Arkansas!' " - Robin Williams**

** On the other hand, there was another parody I could have put up, and I have decided to add it in. For the record, Disney owns the tune for this, and I do not. Just so it's clear, mmmmmkay?**

**Chapter 11**

"Pat? Hermione? Lacey and I wrote another song for you."

"Another one?" Patrick and Hermione were surprised by this. "Okay, let's hear it."

"Okay, well, fellas, ladies, can we get some support? We've got the lyrics for you. Seamus, you may begin when you're ready."

Seamus started a second tune: "Beauty and the Beast," as Patrick bowed to Hermione and led her in a slow dance. The males started to sing, alternating each line with the females:

"Deep Magic before Time,  
>Please, Disney, don't sue!"<p>

Together, they sang:

"We'll knock you down so fast,  
>And kick that Mouse's ass,<br>Until he's black and blue!"

Males alternating lines with females sang:

"They've been joined at the hip,  
>And other parts, in fact!<br>Lovebirds all this time …  
>Both partners in crime …"<p>

Together again:

"Hermione and Pat!

They've been so in love,  
>Since before first year!<br>Since he killed that troll,  
>They've been on a roll,<br>They have been so dear!"

Males alternating lines with females:

"Hermione's got some brains,  
>Pat, too, he's so hot!"<p>

Patrick blushed. Hermione blushed too as she heard both groups sing:

"We could hear them every night,  
>Merlin, what a sight,<br>You two crazy dogs!"

Following the pattern shown before, they sang:

"They've been joined at the hip,  
>And other parts, in fact!<br>Lovebirds all this time …  
>Both partners in crime …<br>Hermione and Pat!"

The tempo slowed down, as Harry made a gesture of "shhhhhh" and sang alone, Lacey alternating, both of their voices cracking due to the beauty before them:

"Lovebirds … all this time …  
>Both … partners in crime …"<p>

Together, Lacey and Harry sung, tears in their eyes:

"Hermione … and … Pat!"

Chocolate brown eyes gazed into oceanic blue, and both had tears. They were so wrapped up in each other that they were oblivious to everything else for a few moments. The world could have blown up, and they would not have cared. All these two knew was the bliss of being in a beloved's arms. No one dared to interrupt the beauty of this moment, and no one wanted to interrupt it. This moment was for the two of them.


	12. Chapter 12

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author****'****s ****Note: ****Harry ****Potter ****and ****all ****related ****characters ****belong ****to ****J.K. ****Rowling. ****Trying ****to ****describe ****that ****scene ****between ****Patrick ****and ****Hermione**** … ****wow! ****How ****does ****a ****person ****express ****the ****inexpressible? ****Here****'****s ****how ****I ****do ****it: ****one**** … ****word**** … ****at**** … ****a**** … ****time.**

**I think it's interesting that many people remember their dreams, because I don't remember them, at least, not very often. The last one I remember was some years ago, so that should give you some idea. Also, when I DO remember dreams, I only seem to remember snippets of them. There is that story about Samuel Taylor Coleridge receiving a poem from a dream he was having, and it was so inspiring he had to write it down. Unfortunately, one of his friends chose that moment to interrupt him, and when he got back to it, he forgot the rest. Now, if I was in Coleridge's shoes, I would have asked (or depending on my mood, yelled) at my friend to come back later. It's not that I have a problem with visitors … I don't. Given Coleridge's circumstances, however, he needed to concentrate.**

**What's it like to be around me when I write? Hmm, you'd have to ask one of my friends, but I imagine it would be amusing, even entertaining. I know that I tend to get up and start walking a lot of my time (if only there was some contraption that would enable me to take my computer and still be typing with both hands, that would help. LOL.) Coffee? Between coffee and tea, I prefer tea; coffee (ESPECIALLY by itself) is not my drink of choice. Now, if it's something like a latte, a mocha, or an iced chai latte, bring it! I prefer cold over hot in my drinks; if you're going to buy me a hot drink, please, let it be lukewarm! I think I get manic when I'm caffeinated (I love my caffeine), but one of my friends, an artist named Ben (yes, the same Ben I've based Benji O'Dolios off of), said, "Pat, under normal circumstances, you ARE manic!"**

**One of the curses of being a genius is: Your mind runs in ten million different directions, and you can't keep up with all of them at one time. Okay, I'm not actually sure that I am a genius (isn't that for others to decide? LOL), but sometimes it is hard for me to catch an idea as it goes zooming through my head. Some of them, I have to grab a piece of paper and write it down before I forget it. Fortunately, not all ideas are written down this way … or could you imagine how crazy my creative life would be otherwise? Oy, one of the other curses of being an artist: a tendency to be somewhat disorganized. In a sense of speaking, yes, I am an artist, but I "paint" with words.**

**Speaking of artists and paintings, Ben is painting a portrait of my alter-ego, Patrick Michael Palmer, lightning eyes and all, though it is going to take a while, since he's doing it with oil paints. It should look awesome when he's done!**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 12**

As Patrick ran into Olympus's dining room the next morning (causing several Hogwarts females to faint as he passed), the Olympian females thought the same thing: "Thank God for the invention of underwear, because what mortal woman could bear the sight of an Olympian male in all his glory?" Much to their relief, Patrick was clad in a pair of sky-blue boxers, yet he was glowing and his smile rated a brightness of a thousand megawatts.

"It looks to me as if SOMEONE had a good night," said Aphrodite with a smirk.

"Did you forget something, Pat?" asked Lacey. "Such as your robe?"

"I think his brain's still 'down south', Lacey, if you get my drift," said Iris, and this statement sent them both into giggles.

"Gladium sine vagina habere non potes – OH!" (You can't have a sword without a sheath – OH!) said Benji. This statement sent everyone else into laughter.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, my sides are splitting," said Patrick, rolling his eyes. "I know Aphrodite turned up the thermostat last night, and I'm certain that she had a little help."

"Guilty as charged," said Aphrodite, Lacey, and Iris.

Patrick then felt Hermione's warm body snuggling up on his back. "Mione, how are we this fine morning?"

"Mmmmmmm … doing fine, Pat … is it breakfast time already?"

"Yes, now, come on, Mione, you're tickling my neck!" he said, laughing. "Off now, off – that's a good girl!" They sat down, Hermione in Patrick's lap. "Allright, you might as well sit here … Dionysus, what's for breakfast?"

"Knowing how big Your Highness's appetite is, how about some of everything? We all know you like to eat like a king, after all ..."

"That's true, Dionysus, that's true. Bring us two φραπες as well." (Φραπες refers to a type of iced coffee in Greece.)

The breakfast involved a lot of Patrick's favorites, like flatbread and hummus, among others. Hermione said, "Uncle Dionysus, I think I've found the reason behind Patrick's large appetite. It's related to the fact that he expends more energy than most wizards, hence the need for more food."

Dionysus nodded with a smile. "You're right about that, Hermione. There's also another good reason for an Olympian's large appetite, do you know what that is?" Hermione shook her head in the negative, so Dionysus gave the answer: "It helps with making the babies ..."

"Lots and lots of the babies ..." continued Hermes. "After all, Hermione, why else would you think that Zeus's nickname among us is Father Zeus?"

"Σπερμα ελλενικον κραταιον εστιν, Ερμιονη" (Greek seed is powerful, Hermione), said Benji with a smile that sent the royal couple blushing.

"So, Patrick, any ideas when we're going to hear the pitter-patter of little Olympian feet?" asked Michaela, a mischievous smile on her face. Hearing this question, Ed Granger almost started choking, until Jeanne clapped his back.

"Mum, I'm only 11!"

"Yes, but you must admit, your kids are going to be so adorable, Patrick! They'll be even more adorable if they inherit your wild and messy hair," said Aphrodite. "Don't make Hermes start taking bets, now!"

"Too late, Aphrodite, the bets have already started, and the earliest bet I have is during their third year of Hogwarts. If they have kids any earlier, I'll be surprised."

"We'll put 20 Galleons on their third year, Hermes," said Fred and George.

"Hermione and I will have them when we're good and ready, no earlier, do you understand me?" said Patrick.

"Of course," said the Olympians.

~HP&PO~

"Hear ye, hear ye! The Council of Olympus is now in session! All rise for the Olympians, His Royal Highness Πατρικιος Μιχαηλ Παλμερ (Patrick Michael Palmer) presiding!"

Everyone rose as the Olympians entered. Patrick stepped up to the judge's podium and said, "You may now be seated as this meeting comes to order. First of all, we have the case of Olympus versus Minister Cornelius Oswald Fudge and his Undersecretary Dolores Jane Umbitch..."

"THAT'S UMBRIDGE, YOU TWIT!" she yelled.

Faster than anyone else could blink, Hermione leaped over the banister and gave Umbridge a resounding THWACK, saying, "Insult my husband one more time and We'll give you worse than contempt of court, YOU STUPID BITCH! If you want to get out of here alive, SHUT – THE – HELL – UP!" she finished, smacking Umbridge for emphasis.

"As much as We enjoy seeing Milady go psycho on this defendant, We must ask that she stop and come back to Us."

Hermione came back and curtsied, saying, "My apologies to Milord and the Council."

"No apologies necessary, Milady, the Council feels your reaction was warranted," said a smirking Patrick. "The charge is simple: these two are charged with bringing Dementors, avowed enemies of Our Kingdom, with the express purpose of trying to extricate Sirius Orion Black, who is under protection of said Kingdom. How do the defendants plead?"

"We plead guilty to the charge, Milord," said Fudge. "Even though we can plead ignorance of the enmity between Olympus and the Dementors, we still have to plead guilty to the charge of bringing them here. In consideration of our confession of ignorance, we throw ourselves on the mercy of the Council."

Patrick, after some thought, nodded his head. "Indeed, We have heard your plea and have considered your ignorance, but you may use this excuse only once. To make sure this doesn't happen again, the Council has decided to fine you one thousand Galleons for each Dementor you brought here. Now, Minister, exactly how many Dementors did you bring with you?"

"We brought one thousand, Milord."

Patrick's eyes darkened, as thunder started to rumble. "ONE THOUSAND DEMENTORS TO CAPUTURE ONE PRISONER? Under normal circumstances, Minister, I would have ripped your head off and used your corpse as a toilet. Make no mistake: if you bring Dementors to Olympus EVER AGAIN, We will kill you, do you understand Us?" Fudge nodded in fear. "Very well … the Council fines the British Ministry of Magic the total sum of one million Galleons." The gavel swung down. "Minister, your Undersecretary is free to go back to Britain, but can you stay for the other trial? We do need a Ministry witness, after all, since these two people are citizens of the British Magical World."

Sending Umbridge's unconscious body on its way to St. Mungo's (a Wizarding Hospital), Fudge said, "Of course, Milord. Which two people are they?"

"The Council of Olympus will now hear the case of Olympus and the British Ministry of Magic versus Sirius Orion Black and Peter Jonah Pettigrew!" The two defendants entered. "Sirius Orion Black, you are charged with the betrayal of James Charles Potter and Lily Evans Potter, as well as the murder of Peter Jonah Pettigrew and 12 Muggles in broad daylight. How do you plead?"

"Milord, I plead not guilty to all charges, especially to the charge of Pettigrew's murder."

There were some chuckles around the room. "Quite. In consideration of Pettigrew's discovered existence, that charge is dropped. Minister Fudge, will you step forward and let us know the Ministry's side?"

Minister Fudge stepped forward. "Milord, the side of the Ministry says that Sirius Black was the Secret-Keeper for the Potters, and that he betrayed the Potters to You-Know-Who. Peter ran into him, made his accusation, and was killed in broad daylight with 12 Muggles. The only part of Peter we found was a piece of his finger."

"The Council thanks you, Minister, you may now step down. Hades, do you have the Veritaserum for our defendants?"

"Yes, Your Highness, it is ready."

"Sirius Orion Black, step forward!" Sirius did so. "Will you accept Veritaserum?" (Veritaserum was a truth potion.)

"Yes, Milord."

"Good. Sit down in the witness chair and let Hades administer it." He did so. "Now, state your name for the Council."

"My name is Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the House of Black."

"Were you friends with the late Lord James Charles Potter?"

"Yes, I was."

"You were also friends with Remus John Lupin and Peter Jonah Pettigrew?"

"Yes, I was."

"Were you the Secret-Keeper for the Potters?"

"No, I was not."

There were some gasps of shock. "Order! Why were you not the Secret-Keeper?"

"I feared that I would be too obvious a choice, so I suggested to James and Lily that they switch to Peter Pettigrew."

"Tell us what happened that night, after you left me and Harry."

"Milord, I knew that Peter would be hiding somewhere, so I went to find him. I found him in a London street, where he screamed to everyone that I had betrayed James and Lily, then he cut off his finger to make it seem like I had killed him, blew up the street and ran away."

"Have you ever entered the service of Lord Voldemort as a Death Eater?"

"No, Milord; I have never entered his service." To emphasize his point, he drew up the left sleeve of his robe to reveal a clean arm.

"Sirius, thank you for your testimony. You may step down. Peter Jonah Pettigrew, come forward!" Peter did so. "These charges seem to transfer to you, Peter. Will you accept Veritaserum?" Peter was scared, yet resigned himself to the fact that there was no way out of this, so he accepted.

"State your name for the Council."

"My name is Peter Jonah Pettigrew."

"Have you ever entered the service of Lord Voldemort as a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"Were you the Secret-Keeper for the Potters?"

"Yes."

"Why did you betray them?"

"He would have killed me if I refused to tell him."

"You framed Sirius Black for these crimes, am I right?"

"Yes."

Patrick didn't need any long consultation to know the results, because he was receiving a unanimous verdict from the Council. "No further questions. You may step down." A trembling Peter went back to his seat.

"Lord Sirius Orion Black, the Council of Olympus declares you cleared of all charges. You are now a free man again."

"Thank you, Milord."

"On the other hand ..." here Patrick, his darkened eyes flashing with lightning, stepped down from the podium, and faced Pettigrew. "Peter Jonah Pettigrew, you filthy rat … you betrayed your friends … you killed Harry's parents … you broke my heart … and now, I'm going to break you ..." With that final statement, he grabbed Peter's face and gave him an aggressive kiss – what the Mafia called "il bacio della morte" or the kiss of death. As he withdrew, Peter began to scream in pain, only for Mjøllner to chop off his head.

"It is done," Patrick said in a cold voice. "May God have mercy on your soul, you rat bastard, because I have run out of mercy."


	13. Chapter 13

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I think I have a good explanation for Peter's brief time between his sentencing and his punishment, but I'll let Patrick explain that … :)**

**Chapter 13**

Everyone gazed on Patrick in shock, seeing his robes and sword covered in blood. Hades was the first to break the silence. "Well, that was a quick punishment. As much as I and the Council agree that he was guilty, did we have to kill him?"

"Uncle Hades, isn't that the usual punishment for traitors?"

"Yes, Your Highness, but what happened to millennia of torture?"

"Why not keelhaul the rat?" said Poseidon.

"We could have chained him to a rock and had birds peck out his liver," said Zeus. "It worked on Prometheus … the thieving bastard …"

"We could have broken every bone in his body with a sledgehammer," said Hephaestus. "The question is, which one of us would have been first?"

"Who cares?" said Nikos, Michaela, Sirius and Benji.

"I say we could have barbecued the rat alive," said Ares. "Dionysus, do you know any good rat recipes?"

"Eh, Ares, I don't know if rat is fit for consumption, whether the eater is mortal or Olympian," said Dionysus. "It sounds unappetizing, but the prospect would have been entertaining." Then he started chanting, "The rat …"

Hermes joined in, "The rat …"

Together, they chanted, "The rat is on fire!

Keep pouring on the ouzo, let the stinking traitor burn!"

A smiling Apollo said, "Hey, why not unending hours of Barney?" Everyone stared at him like he had lost his mind, then burst out laughing, some of them saying, "Unending hours of Barney! That's a good one, Apollo!"

When everyone had calmed down, Zeus said, "Well, Patrick, why don't you explain your logic to the Council? It's not that we disapprove … we agree that he deserved to die as the traitor he was … but we would like to know your reasons."

"Thank you, Grandpa Zeus. My first reason I already explained: traitors receiving the death penalty is nothing new. My second reason is the possibility of escape, if we decided to keep him in prison for life. My third reason is when I make a promise, I keep it – that's plain and simple. My last reason is that no matter how long we tortured him here, it would end at some time. Down in the Underworld, or Γεενα (Gehenna), or Hell – call it what you will – the torture does not EVER stop, plus their ideas for torture are worse than anything We can make – no offense meant, of course, it's a statement of fact."

"Milord, you make a persuasive argument," said Athena. All the other Olympians nodded, and Hermione smiled at him. She was thinking along the same lines as he was!

~HP&PO~

After his death, things became worse for Peter Jonah "Wormtail" Pettigrew. Arriving at the shore of Acheron, Charon told him, "Get on the boat."

"D-d-d-d-d-d-don't I n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-need to p-p-p-p-pay you?"

"Nah, that's just a myth. I take all those who come, whether they're rich or poor, as long as they're dead and damned. Now – " at this point he started to whack Pettigrew with his oar, "get your" – WHACK! – "stinking" – WHACK! – "little" – WHACK! – "rat" – WHACK! – "ass" – WHACK! – "in" – WHACK! – "the" – WHACK! – "boat!" – WHACK!

Peter did as he was told, blows still raining down on him. When he arrived before King Minos, he was trembling as he contemplated what his terrible punishment might be.

"Peter Jonah Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail the rat. How appropriate … traitor to the late Lord James Charles Potter and Lady Lily Evans Potter. You betrayed them because you were afraid, Peter, is that it?" Peter nodded. "Okay … here's your punishment … have you ever heard of a rat race?"

The mentioned "rat race" would be with other fellow traitors, such as Judas Iscariot, Cassius, Brutus and Sméagol, among others. The traitors were put in a maze as rats, and the goal was simple: be the first one to get to the cheese. What they did not know was that the cheese was a slice of über spicy, quasi nuclear, jalapeño cheddar! All of them also received severe beatings, regardless of whether they won or lost. Hell also chose to dip them in the burning cold of Treachery's frozen lake to recover, then the race would start over again. The lesson these traitors learned, and would keep learning throughout eternity was this: if you win or lose the rat race, it doesn't matter, because in the end, you're still a rat!

**Author's ****Note: ****That ****was ****a ****lot ****of ****fun ****writing ****up ****Peter ****Pettigrew's ****punishment ****in ****Hell. ****I'm ****considering ****the ****possibility ****of ****posting ****up ****a ****cast ****list ****of ****actors ****showing ****who ****would ****play ****the ****Olympians, ****but ****what ****do ****you, ****my ****readers, ****think ****of ****that?**** In ****fact, ****what ****actors/actresses ****could ****you ****see ****playing ****each ****Olympian?**** You ****don't ****have ****to ****name ****them ****all, ****but ****I ****am ****curious. ****Until ****the ****next ****chapter!**

**Smiles,**

**Loki ****Palmer**


	14. Chapter 14

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

** Author's Note: Yes, I decided to change the name of the fanfic to "Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus," rather than "Harry Potter and the Filii Fulminis." Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. To people such as lyaser53, I have to say: what's the deal with the Bill Clinton comment? That sounds so random, doesn't it? And no, Bill Clinton is not in the story. On with the story!**

**Chapter 14**

DING DONG!

It was about suppertime at Olympus when the doorbell rang. Patrick said, "Since when do we have a doorbell at Olympus?"

Nikos shrugged. "We can't have just anybody walking into Olympus, can we?"

"Dad, of course we can – as long as it isn't anything like Dementors or vampires. Enter, stranger, and declare yourself!"

Upon seeing the stranger's entrance, the Olympians swarmed him with mixed cries of "Uncle Moony!" and "Σεληνηλυκον!" Indeed, it was Remus John Lupin, also known as "Moony." Σεληνηλυκον was the closest Greek equivalent, meaning Moon-Wolf. He had tears in his eyes. "It's been years since I've last been here, and it's the same as I remember it."

Nikos smiled. "Welcome home, brother Moony."

"It's good to be home, Goldthunder. A little thunderbird told me there was a wedding. Did no one invite me, or what?"

Michaela looked at Patrick. "Patrick, did you forget to invite Moony?"

"Mum, how was I supposed to invite him? What was I supposed to do? Did you expect me to scour the entirety of the United Kingdom –"

"– Let's not forget Ireland –" said Hermes.

"– And Ireland –" said Patrick, who paused to glare at Hermes for the interruption, "looking for one large canine?"

"Let's not forget, Patrick," she said with a smile, "that you, Hermione, and Benji flew all the way out to Azkaban in the cold North Sea to rescue another large canine, so what's your point?"

"Mum, what do I look like – Superman?" This zinger brought out snorts of laughter from the Olympians, as Benji licked his finger to mark a point on an imaginary scoreboard.

Remus smiled. "There are no apologies necessary, Patrick. I'm glad to be in a place where the mobs won't chase me with the torches and the pitchforks. As much as I'm sure it was a happy occasion for you and Hermione," he nodded at her, "I don't know if I would have accepted the invitation – I'm shy at social gatherings."

"We're just glad to see you, Uncle Moony," said Hermione. "How about eating some supper?"

"Thank you, Milady, I'd like that."

Dionysus smiled. "Excellent. So, Remus, how would you like your steak? Shall we have a cow flown in?"

"Dionysus, I can't possibly eat a whole cow."

"Yeah, you look like you NEED to eat a whole cow, Remus," said Benji.

"I agree, Remus, you need to eat," said Apollo. "You look like you've been through a war or something. Dionysus, let's get him several steaks, still mooing."

"By that, he doesn't mean a bloody cow, Dionysus," said Artemis, who cracked up in laughter when she realized her joke.

"Ha, ha, ha, laugh all you want, Artemis, but I know what still mooing means. What kind of chef would I be if I didn't know how to warm up your meat, eh?" There was the sound of a smack. "Ow! Hestia, what was that for?"

"Quit your arguing and focus on the meat, Merlot breath!"

Sirius was overjoyed to see Remus. The Marauders – Sirius, Remus, Nikos, Michaela, and Benji – were all together once more.

** Author's Note: That was a happy chapter to write. With a little help from Angel Girl5, I've created the cast list for the Olympians and a few other characters, and here it is:**

**Zeus: Sir Ian McKellen  
>Hera: Judi Dench<br>Poseidon: Kevin McKidd  
>Hades: Johnny Depp<br>Persephone: Mila Kunis (AG5)  
>Dionysus: Jim Carrey<br>Hermes: Robin Williams  
>Aphrodite: Eva Green<br>Apollo: Orlando Bloom (AG5)  
>Artemis: Carrie-Anne Moss<br>Hephaestus: Sam Elliott  
>Ares: Vin Diesel<br>Athena: Penelope Cruz  
>Demeter: Marissa Jaret Winokur (AG5)<br>Hestia: Dakota Fanning  
>Nikos: Daniel Craig<br>Michaela: Keira Knightley  
>Dr. Ed Granger: Brad Pitt<br>Dr. Jeanne Granger: Emmanuelle Béart  
>The voice of Crookshanks: Joe Pesci<strong>

** For the record, this is just to give an idea of how the characters might look – that is all. Any questions, comments, et cetera, feel free to let me know in a review or a PM, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. The AG5 label marks the cast members that Angel Girl5 suggested – thanks again, Muse! :)**

**Smiles,**

**Loki Palmer  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author****'****s ****Note: ****Harry ****Potter ****and ****all ****related ****characters ****belong ****to ****J.K. ****Rowling. ****I ****never ****thought ****of ****Remus ****as ****being ****a ****little ****werewolf ****(or ****a ****little ****anything, ****he ****seems ****quite ****big), ****but ****never ****let ****it ****be ****said ****that ****Dionysus ****starves ****the ****Olympians ****and ****their ****guests, ****LOL!**

**Chapter 15**

It was time for Patrick and the rest of the Hogwarts students to go back to Hogwarts. Smiling at Patrick, Hera said, "Well, Patrick, it's crying time again."

Patrick hugged her. "Grandma, I'll be home for Christmas. The only question is, are we coming here to Olympus, or are you coming to Hogwarts?"

"Either way, dear, you're going to be home. Maybe we'll come and see you."

"We're mighty proud of you, Pat," said Hephaestus. "Hermione, I made you a little gift." He smiled. "Consider it an early Christmas present."

"An early Christmas present, you say, Uncle Hephaestus?" she said, receiving a rectangular box in golden wrapping paper. "You shouldn't have! May I open it?"

"Of course, Princess."

As she opened the box, the sword within flew into her hand, causing her eyes to glow with a surge of power that came from a lightning bolt striking it. Most of the students were looking at her in awe, while the trembling Slytherins had wet themselves in terror. An angry Lord Palmer was one thing – he killed a troll of full size, after all – but a pissed-off Lady Palmer would mean the death of them all! Within that one moment, the word "Mudblood" – an insult to Muggle-borns, implying they had dirty blood – became unthinkable to them.

Patrick's eyes were alit with pride – and with some desire, although he would never admit that within a crowd such as this. "This sword – it's the mate to Mjøllner, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is, Pat. You care to explain that a bit more?"

"Just as Mjøllner responds to my magic, so this sword will respond to her magic. It's almost like wands, isn't it, Uncle Hephaestus?"

"Yep. I would not go so far as to say, 'The sword chooses the wizard,' but rather swords bind themselves best to a master – or mistress – whose magic complements them. I carved a famous Latin quote on it."

Patrick and Hermione looked at it, and smiled. "AMOR VINCIT OMNIA – Love conquers all."

"You two remember that, and there will be nothing that will stop you, not even the Evil One himself."

Ed stepped forward. "Your Highness … I mean, Patrick ..."

"Just call me Patrick, or Pat, Ed. We've always been on friendly terms."

"Patrick … thank you so much for saving my daughter. As much as I may have wanted to pull the 'intimidating father' routine, I realize it's a bit late for that … plus, Hades would put me out to sleep with Cerberus … and Jeanne would back him up on that."

"Did you ever get a chance to try that out?" Ed nodded. "How was it?"

Ed shuddered. "As friendly as he is, that three-headed mutt is gaseous enough to run a natural gas plant. If Hades wanted to get into the business, he'd make a killing."

There was an excited "WOOF!" in the background as laughter broke out. After a round of hugs (Demeter's hugs being almost suffocating), they all went back to Hogwarts.

~HP&PO~

Arriving at the Headmaster's office with Dumbledore, Patrick, and Hermione, Professor Severus Snape knelt to kiss their hands in homage. "Milord, accept my congratulations upon your marriage, as well as my apologies for why I could not come there."

"We understand your apology, but the Headmaster told us that he asked you to stay here to keep an eye on the castle. How is Professor Quirrell?"

"He has recovered, Milord, so he should be available for your Defense classes."

"That's great, Professor Snape ..." said Patrick, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "His stutter drives me up a bloody wall ..."

Professor Snape smiled. "Expect the stutter to become even worse, Milord."

Patrick groaned. Hermione said, "Darling, what's wrong? How can his stutter get worse than it already is?"

"Hermione, I don't want to find out ..."

~HP&PO~

Much to Patrick's dismay, Professor Snape's prediction came true. Whenever Professor Quirrell spoke, his stutter was worse. The smell of garlic also drove Patrick crazy, not because he hated garlic – far from it – but he loved it. After one such class, Gryffindor House decided to order a pizza, which Dionysus delivered in the guise of a clown, much to Lacey's fright.

The year's first Quidditch game soon arrived: Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Even though Oliver Wood, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, wanted to keep Harry's Seeker position a secret, the news still spread like wildfire throughout the school. Some students wished him luck, while others teased him by saying they would be out there with a mattress to catch him if he should fall. Far from annoying Harry, this latter comment amused him.

Even though Patrick had no interest in sports – there were plenty of better things he could be doing, like spending time with Hermione – he decided to come to the game anyway. Between the two of them and Lacey, they convinced Harry to eat something in spite of his nerves.

Overall, Patrick found Quidditch to be very entertaining, and part of this was thanks to the humorous commentary by Lee Jordan, a dreadlocked friend of Fred and George. Professor McGonagall was there too, yelling at him when his commentary went off-track into territory like how attractive the Gryffindor Chasers were.

"Hey, Pat," said Hagrid. "I'm surprised that you're here – I thought you'd choose to spend the time with Hermione instead." He winked at the two of them.

"Hagrid, I'm right here," she said with a laugh. "We're still spending time together, it's just that we're watching the game."

"It's quite fascinating when you get into it," said Patrick. He winced upon hearing a Bludger hit someone's face. "Oooooh, that's bound to leave a mark. Has anybody complained about how rough this sport is?"

"No, although I'm not surprised," said Ron. "People just like their sports to be brutal, I guess, Pat, and Quidditch is no exceeption. Without Beaters and Bludgers, how would you stop the Chasers?"

"He's got me there," said Patrick, shrugging his shoulders. "That's the smartest thing I've heard him say all year, so far. Now we just need peanuts and crackerjack."

"I could care less if I ever get back," said Hermione.

"So, it's root, root, root for the home team," said Hermes. "Who's winning?"

"Gryffindor's leading 60-0, still no sign of the Snitch, Hermes," said Patrick. "When did you get up here?"

"Our arrival was quite recent," said Dionysus. "Here's your peanuts and crackerjack you ordered, Milord. Where's Harry?"

"He hasn't seen the Snitch yet, so he's staying where he won't be hit … oh, Zeus's thunder, here he comes! HE'S SEEN IT! HE'S SEEN IT! GO, HARRY, GO!"

Much to the anger of the Gryffindor fans, Marcus Flint of Slytherin blocked Harry's progress with a sharp jostle. Dean Thomas said, "SEND HIM OFF, REF! RED CARD!"

"Mr. Thomas, there aren't any red cards in Quidditch," said Zeus.

"That may be so, Zeus, but Dean has a point. He could have hurt Harry. They should change the rules," said Hagrid, shaking his head. "Hold on just a minute – what's up with Harry's broom?"

Harry's broom started to swerve, then it bucked like a wild bronco. Patrick looked over the stands to see if he could find the source … and found it. "Hermione, come with me. The rest of you, stay here."

"Who is it, Pat?" she said, once they were out of earshot.

"It's Quirrell … we have to knock him out … or something."

They arrived at the faculty part of the stands. Finding Quirrell's robe, they splashed some ouzo on it and set fire to it, causing a sufficient distraction for Harry to get back control. A few moments later, Harry had a look on his face like he was going to throw up – and he threw up the Snitch!

~HP&PO~

"Now, I have to wonder," said Patrick in Hagrid's hut, "what's the big deal with that Cerberus?"

"Wait just a minute, Pat," said Hagrid. "How do you know about Fluffy?"

This question brought out a roar of maniacal laughter from Patrick: "FLUFFY? Hagrid – you – can't – be – serious! That would be like – me – getting a dragon – and – naming it – Cutie!"

"Laugh all you want, Pat, be my guest. I borrowed Fluffy – " Patrick's laughter continued – "from Hades, to guard the, uh –"

"Yes?" said Patrick, Hermione, Harry, Lacey, and Ron. They were intrigued.

"It's none of your business what that dog's guarding, allright? That is to be between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel!" Hagrid's eyes widened, as he made a facepalm and went on to say, "I should not have said that ..."

"So this has something to do with Nicholas Flamel, eh?" thought Patrick. "The question is, who is Nicholas Flamel?"


	16. Chapter 16

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author****'****s ****Note: ****Harry ****Potter ****and ****all ****related ****characters ****belong ****to ****J.K.****Rowling.**

**Chapter 16**

"Patrick Palmer calling Hades, Olympus …"

Hades's face appeared on the mirror. "Your Highness, it's good to see you again! Do you have any questions for me?"

"Yes, I do, Uncle Hades. Some time ago, we ran across a Cerberus …"

"Whoa, hold on. How did you pull that off, running across a Cerberus? I thought Dumbledore hid him."

"Eh, we took a wrong turn at Albuquerque. Hagrid mentioned that he's there to guard something … do you have any idea what it is?"

"No, Patrick, I don't have the slightest idea of what it could be. Dumbledore did say he wanted a guard dog to guard something, but he wouldn't tell me what."

"Uncle Hades?" said Hermione. "Hagrid did also mention the name Nicholas Flamel."

"Nicholas Flamel, you say? This is troubling enough …" Hades fell off into a contemplative silence.

"Why do you say it's so troubling, Uncle?" Hades was silent. "Uncle, what's wrong?"

"The reason why this is so troubling is that Flamel's area of study was an ancient science called alchemy. Alchemy's goal was to find a substance that could transform metals into gold and that could make a person immortal – known as the Philosopher's Stone."

Patrick remembered that small package that Hagrid picked up, and his face paled. "W-w-w-w-w-what if Flamel did discover the Philosopher's Stone, Uncle?"

Hades lowered his voice. "Your Highness, if the Cerberus is guarding the Philosopher's Stone – and I take it by your paling face that it is – we are in for a world of trouble if an evil person gets his hands on it."

"Are we certain that Cerberus is guarding the Philosopher's Stone?"

"Given what we know so far, yes, we can be certain. I'll ask Persephone to look around the Library at Olympus, and I'll get back to you on Flamel when I can. In the meantime, stay safe, allright?"

"Yes, Uncle," they said as the image went out.

~HP&PO~

December arrived, and with it a cold Scottish winter. Patrick, for his part, was of two minds about the winter. On the one hand, he enjoyed watching the snow. On the other hand, the only place he liked ice was in his drink. Considering this, he added wards to the outdoor walkways to prevent any ice formation there.

"Pat, what about those who want to walk out in the snow?" said Hermione.

Patrick's eyebrows rose. "Why would anyone want to walk out in the snow, my dear?"

Her answer was to plant a kiss on him … as well as something wet down the back of his robe. When he realized what it was – a snowball – he screamed in shock. She matched this with a bright laugh at being the first to prank him.

"So, that is how you want it, eh? HAVE AT YOU!" This started an epic snowball war between the couple, ending some ten minutes later when they saw Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Snape looking at them with amused grins. The both of them blushed as Professor McGonagall said, "Having fun, dearies?"

"Lover's quarrel, Professor McGonagall," said Patrick, as Hermione's blush deepened.

"Uh-huh," said Professor Flitwick. "Milord Palmer, who won?"

"It was a draw, Professor Flitwick. Why do you ask?"

"We're just curious," they said in unison.

"My compliments, Lord Palmer, on these wards you've erected for the walkways," said Professor Dumbledore. "20 points to Gryffindor."

"Indeed, Lord Palmer, you've done an outstanding job. This should mean less trips to Madam Pomfrey during the winter months," said Professor Sprout.

"Thank you all, but that was the general idea. If we can improve safety, why not impove it with all resources we have?"

"I like the way you think, Lord Palmer," said Professor Dumbledore. "Who knows – one day, you may make a fine Headmaster of this establishment."

"You flatter me. Now, if you will excuse Milady and me, we have to dry ourselves."

When they left, Professor McGonagall said to the assembled professors, "Well, who wants to change their bets with Hermes to an earlier time?"

~HP&PO~

Coming back from being outside one day, Patrick, Hermione, Harry, Lacey, and Ron came upon Hagrid, who was carrying a large tree towards the castle.

"Hagrid, you need any help carrying that?" said Patrick.

"Hey, Pat … no, I'm fine. It's a big one, isn't it?"

"That it is, Hagrid," said Ron. "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I'm sure, Ron ..."

"Weasel-bee, what's going on here? Are you trying to earn some extra money? Who knows, you might be lucky to get a post as assistant gamekeeper. Hagrid's hut must be a palace compared to your family's little hovel, eh, Weasel-bee?"

The drawl in the voice identified the speaker as none other than the insufferable Draco Malfoy. Ron would have given him a good beating, but Patrick's merry eyes calmed him down. Uh-oh, Ron thought. Too often had he seen that glint in the eyes of Fred and George. He then said to Hagrid, "Hagrid, that tree is strong and sturdy, right?"

"Aye, Ron, it is strong and sturdy, why do you ask?"

"Well, Hagrid," said Hermione, "Pat and I have found a few decorations, so if you'd please hold it steady ..."

"Aye, that I'll do … ready!"

"On the second day of Christmas, Olympus gave to me … two gorilla minions ..." she sang, tossing Crabbe and Goyle, screaming, into the tree.

"... And a Ferret in a Fir Tree!" sang Patrick, tossing a screaming Draco to land alongside Crabbe and Goyle. They then froze the three idiots to stay there as Hagrid brought the tree into the Great Hall. The tree, and its decorations, received the praise of roaring laughter from everyone, even Professor Snape. The only response from Draco the Chilled Ferret was, "W-W-W-W-W-W-W-When ... m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-my ... F-F-F-F-F-F-F-Father … hears … ab-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-bout … th-th-th-th-th-th-th-this ..."

Patrick's mocking zinger brought out more laughter: "H-H-H-H-H-H-H-He's … g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-gonna … s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-sue … m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-me … f-f-f-f-f-f-f-for … all … I'm … w-w-w-w-w-w-w-worth ..."

**Author's Note: For the record, I don't have anything against stutterers. Some credit for the idea of chilled rodents as Christmas decorations goes to author DZ2 and his story of "Stormy Waters" – one of my favorites. Even though the circumstances and the frozen rodents involved are different, I thought I'd still give a big shout-out to him. I don't know if I'll get another chapter up on this story before Christmas, but all the same – Merry Christmas! :) **

**Smiles,**

**Loki Palmer**


	17. Chapter 17

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 17**

Patrick awoke one beautiful Christmas morning – the first for him at Hogwarts – in a wonderful situation, as he thought, "Well, what do you know? I'm part of a 'soft sandwich' here."

His blanket – er, lady – thought to him, "Is that because I'm holding in a hard piece of meat between my body and the soft bed?"

"Hermione, do you want me to answer that?"

"Darling, it's not necessary. You know of the effect where someone tells you not to think of something, like, say, a pink elephant, and you think of it anyway?" He nodded. "Pat, a similar thing is happening here."

Instead of a look of horror as before, Hermione received the response of an amused smirk on Patrick's face. "So, Hermione, are you going to keep me pinned down this wonderful morning, or what?"

She bit her lower lip in concentration. "Hmmm … Pat, that is such a difficult decision to make … either keep you pinned here and tease you ..." her body squirmed, making Patrick moan, "or let you get up?"

"Hermione, you're killing me here ..."

"You'd die with a smile on your face, right?"

"Quite so, but having an angry father-in-law running after me is not on my wish list for Christmas."

"Pat, he understands the situation. Why should you need to worry about him being angry?"

"I know he understands it, Hermione, but I don't think he wants to become a grandpa this soon."

"How long is pregnancy for an Olympian female?"

"That would be about nine months, same as any mortal female."

"Nine months? That's good to know. So, Pat, darling, tell me … when would you like to start trying for kids?"

"Maybe sometime after second year."

"Why not your birthday – or for that matter, my birthday?"

"That's another possibility, but we'll have to wait and see on that. Okay, Mione?"

She kissed him. "I'm allright with that."

~HP&PO~

After enjoying a shower with Hermione and getting dressed, Patrick spoke up: "Darling, I have one surprise for you down at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower."

Her eyes lit up in excitement. "What is it?"

"Close your eyes and take my hand ..." He led her down the stairs towards the entrance of Gryffindor Tower where he put her hand up on something cold and wet. "You can open your eyes now."

Hermione opened her eyes, to see that the cold and wet thing her hand was on was a dog's nose. It wasn't just any dog – it was the Cerberus from the third floor corridor! Her shock was evident as she said, "PATRICK MICHAEL PALMER, WHY DID YOU BRING UP A CERBERUS AND STUFF HIM IN THE ENTRANCE TO GRYFFINDOR TOWER?"

"I thought he'd be lonely on Christmas, isn't that right, boy?"

"WOOF!" The Cerberus started nodding his heads, drawing attention to the Santa hats he was wearing. Of course, this bark woke everyone else up.

"Whoa, Pat, he is awesome!" said Fred and George. "May we pet him?"

"Go ahead." They started to pet him, only to hear this odd sound from the other end of the entrance: rat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat-tat … scratch that ... it should better read: waggity-waggity-wag-wag-wag-wag-wag-wag-wag-wag-wag-wag-wag …

"Allright," said Professor McGonagall, "which Gryffindor was bloody insane enough to stuff this megalithic mutt in the entrance? Lord Palmer, could you have him move out so we can come through?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall, but move back. He's a wide mutt, you see."

A beeping, such as that of a semi truck, sounded through the castle as the Cerberus backed up, still wagging his tail. When the Professors came through with the Olympians, he re-entered the Tower.

"A Merry Christmas to the Professors, and, of course, to my family," said Patrick as he bowed. "Professor McGonagall, how did you know it was I that stuffed the Cerberus into the entrance?"

"Lord Palmer, there is not enough room in Godric Gryffindor's chimney for Santa to squeeze that mutt through to you."

"Hold on a minute … we have a chimney?"

"All the Houses do, Milord ..." said Professor Snape, "except for Slytherin."

"Yeah, and what does Slytherin have – a bloody ditch?" said Hades. Professor Snape looked at him. "Zeus's thunder, you do have a bloody ditch!"

"No wonder Severus was so depressed. Santa Claus couldn't visit him in Slytherin … oh, wait, I know why you were so depressed … you had Benji!" said Nikos.

"If I may be so curious, Benji, what was your idea of a Christmas present for the Slytherins?"

~FLASHBACK~

One Christmas morning, a young Severus Snape was walking along a corridor when he sniffed and said to himself, "Why does this place smell like napalm?" Seeing Benji with gleaming eyes and a glowing flame in his hand, he then thought, "Oh, bugger ..."

~END FLASHBACK~

Hearing about this prank from Benji sent everyone laughing. Patrick said, "Benji, Madam Pomfrey must have had her hands full with you in the place!"

"You know what's the funny thing, Your Highness? You're right; the place was so packed with injured Slytherins that she had to start charging them rent!"

More laughter echoed through the castle.


	18. Chapter 18

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 18**

It was still Christmas morning when the Olympians and the Gryffindors came out of the Tower, walking down the stairs towards the Great Hall. "Pat, what's this I've heard about two Gorilla minions and a Ferret in a Fir Tree?" said Hermes.

Patrick's face broke into a grin. "Oh, Hermione and I were getting tired of Draco taunting Ron so much, so we froze him, Dumb, and Dumber to the Christmas tree Hagrid was bringing into the castle."

Benji's eyes widened. "You froze Slytherins and put them up as Christmas ornaments in the tree?" Patrick nodded. "I wish I thought of THAT when I was here."

"Oh, Benji came up with some fantastic pranks when he could be so inspired," said Nikos. "Once, he froze the floor trying to escape from a band of angry Slytherins, but he ended up freezing the entire floor of the castle for a week. James, Sirius, Remus and I thought Christmas had arrived early, which it had. Watching Slytherins falling down over, and over, and over, and over, and over … now that was entertainment!"

"Even Lily was laughing too hard to chastise me," said Benji with a grin. Patrick and Hermione could see the scene, all set to "The Dance of the Hours" by Ponchelli – the portion of it made famous by Alan Sherman – and they burst out laughing. Everyone else joined in as Benji and Nikos started humming it, with Sirius and Remus adding in "CRASH!" sounds in the pauses.

~HP&PO~

"What happened?" said Patrick. "I thought We left a Ferret and two Gorillas there."

"My apologies, Patrick, but Lucius Malfoy had to come up to retrieve them. He didn't seem pleased to see his son's predicament. It took me two hours to thaw them off and get them down from the tree," said Professor Dumbledore.

Patrick frowned. "Did anybody get a picture of them, at least?"

Zeus said, "I did, Your Highness, and it's going into the Family photo album." When he brought it out, the Olympians could not contain their laughter. "Now, how about we open up our presents?"

Patrick and Hermione received an entire library of books from the Olympians, as well as a secure trunk for their storage. Harry received his share of interesting gifts. One of them was a silvery cloak with a message on it: "Your father had this in his possession before he died. It was time it was passed on to you. Use it well."

Hades looked over it. "Wow … an invisibility cloak."

Dionysus said, "Well, that explains how food kept on disappearing from the kitchens of Olympus in the middle of the night whenever James and his friends came to visit."

Apollo nodded. "He sure had quite the appetite. If it wasn't for running around with Remus, he would have come back to Hogwarts fatter than before. I'm surprised His Highness isn't fat, for that matter. You spoil him on your cooking, Dionysus."

A smiling Patrick said, "Let's not kid ourselves, I DO like Dionysus's cooking. Should I care if he's spoiling me?"

"You shouldn't care if I am spoiling you, Your Highness. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, Harry, Olympus has decided to give you your copies of the books that I received, as well as a secure trunk … AND we've added in this last gift." He held out a box for Harry. Harry took it and read the attached note:

"Dear Harry, I've found out from Gringott's that, as the sole heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, you may accept Lordship of your House at the age of 11 years old. I don't know how this would affect the Bond you have with Lacey – maybe it's already matured, for all I know, or maybe accepting your Lordship will mature the Bond. Either way, there should be a sign, just as there was when Hermione became Lady Palmer. The power surge can seem overwhelming, but don't be afraid.

Your friend and brother,

Patrick."

Harry looked at Ares and Aphrodite. "Are you aware of this?"

"Yes, we are, Harry, and we approve of you," said Ares.

"Go for it, Harry," said Aphrodite, ruffling his hair.

He turned to Hermione. "Milady Hermione, you're the only one here I'm aware of who has gone through this type of experience. Does it hurt?"

"It may hurt at first, Harry, but it's too thrilling than anything else."

"Thanks, Hermione." From there he turned to Patrick, kissing his hand. "Sire, I am yours to command."

"This is your call, Harry, not mine. If you want to wait, that will be up to you. Also, remember that in the eyes of Olympus, we have been brothers and equals."

"In that case," said Harry, "I'll see you on the other side of this … brother."

Patrick smiled, then called out a warning, saying, "ALL NON-OLYMPIANS EVACUATE THE AREA OR BRACE YOURSELVES!"

Harry said, "Are you ready, Lacey?" Lacey nodded, and they kissed. At that moment, a surge of power hit them as the castle shook in recognition of another Heir. When the blinding light had cleared, Harry had lightning flashing out of his eyes and the Sword of Godric Gryffindor in his hand.


	19. Chapter 19

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of J.K. Rowling. Percy Jackson and all related characters are the property of Rick Riordan, and it is to him and his stories that I owe a debt of inspiration for bringing in the Olympians as characters in the first place … **

**Chapter 19**

"Not only did the two of you duel for a half-hour, you duelled to a draw," said Hephaestus. "For a duel between two Olympian males, that's mighty impressive."

There was a twin agreement between Nikos and Ares: "That's my boy!"

"You were going so fast, I'm surprised you didn't hurt each other," said Apollo.

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Oh, please – I wasn't planning to hurt him – I was working the stress out of my body."

Hermione shook her head from her place behind Patrick. "Give me a break, Pat … stress relief? Your shoulders are still knotted up and tense. Not to mention, didn't Harry attack you?"

"Either way, Hermione, a duel is well worth the massage after it, eh? Ooooh, Hermione, don't stop … it feels so good "

"You're so adorable when you're in a good mood," she said with a smile. "Oh, look who else has come to join us this Christmas."

Patrick opened his eyes and saw a centaur standing before him with a group of students. "Ah, Chiron, it's good to see you after so many years. How long has it been?"

"It has been a long time since I've seen Your Highness cradled in Zeus's arms," said Chiron. "Allow me to introduce the students of Olympus, led by Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon."

The young boy, black hair with ocean blue eyes, bowed to Patrick to kiss his hand. "Sire, it is an honor to meet you. You could call me Percy, if you like."

"One problem with that, Perseus, is that we already have a Percy … κεφαλη μεγαλη αυτου τυφουται." (his big head is filled with pride)

There were guffaws from the older Olympians at this, while the younger ones grinned. A girl standing next to Perseus said, "No worries there, Your Highness, our Percy is overwhelmed with the feeling that he has to save the world."

"Annabeth!" said Perseus.

"Join the club," said Harry. "I have that feeling everyday."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" said Patrick. "Have a seat."

During the course of the meal, he met more of the students, such as Annabeth, daughter of Athena and Perseus's girlfriend, Grover Cleveland, satyr, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, not to mention Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour, granddaughters of Aphrodite – to name a few.

Ron said to Patrick, "Pat, you did notice that Fleur and Gabrielle are Veela, right?"

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Yes, Ron, I noticed. What of it?"

"Wouldn't Hermione be concerned about … well … competition?"

Hermione smiled. "No, I'm not concerned about that at all. Veela charm only works on single men. Grandpa Zeus?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Is it possible for an Olympian male to be Bonded to more than one female?"

Zeus had an embarassed look on his face for a split second, thinking about all those myths. "Considering the potential madness that being Bonded to two females would cause any Olympian, no, it is not possible … Deo gratias."

Fleur said, "Oui, 'Ermione 'as nozing to worry about. No Olympian female would dare to try seducing anozer's Bonded."

Ares nodded. "It's the same way among Olympian males too. No Olympian male would dare to try seducing another's Bonded either – it's suicide."

"What about all those contests between you and Hephaestus, Uncle Ares?" said Patrick.

"Contests? What contests?"

"His Highness is referring to that time in Homer's Odyssey when I created a net to trap you and Aphrodite in bed, Ares," said Hephaestus, a smirk on his face. "It never happened, although I confess it would make a mighty hilarious prank. You see, Your Highness, myths are stories, nothing more. They can be true or they can be false. Difficult part is figuring out which ones are true."

~HP&PO~

"I'm sensing another presence at the door," said Patrick. "Enter!"

A young woman entered the Great Hall, clothed in a blue and white robe and carrying a baby with her. "Peace be with you all," she said. "Who is the lord of this castle?"

Professor Dumbledore, Patrick, and Harry looked among themselves, then pointed to one another. "He is."

The woman laughed. "I see that you are having some difficulty with my question."

Patrick said, "Professor Dumbledore's the Headmaster."

Harry said, "Patrick's the Heir of Merlin."

Professor Dumbledore said, "Harry's the Heir of Gryffindor, the first Headmaster. He's higher than I am."

Harry said, "Well, in the council of Four Founders, there had to be a tie-breaking vote, and that vote went to –"

Professor Dumbledore saw Harry's logic. "Merlin."

They both pointed to Patrick. "He is."

The lady turned her eyes to Hermione. "And what says the Heir of Ravenclaw?"

"Lord Potter's logic is sound. Patrick, as the Heir of Merlin, is also the Lord of this castle, with the support of the Heirs of the Four Founders."

"We may be equals in the eyes of Olympus, Milord Palmer," said Harry, "but you're the one to go forward and welcome our guest."

"I'll welcome her … only if you, Lacey, and Hermione come with me. It is proper that the Heirs of the Founders should come as well."

The four of them stepped forward in great reverence, Patrick and Hermione removing their crowns. Patrick said, "Χαιρε, Μαρια, κεχαριτωμενη –" (Hail, Mary, full of grace –)

Harry said, " – ο κυριος μετα σου." (– The Lord is with thee.)

Hermione said, "Ευλογημενη συ εν γυναιξιν –" (Blessed are you among women –)

Lacey said, "– και ευλογημενος ο καρπος της κοιλιας σου, Ιησους." (– and blessed is the fruit of your womb, Jesus.)

The four of them said together, "Αγια Μαρια, Θεοτοκε, πρεσβευε υπερ ημων των αμαρτωλων, νυν και εν ωρα του θανατου ημων. Αμην." (Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and in the hour of our death. Amen.)

The Child in Mary's arms giggled with delight as Mary smiled. "He is pleased. Which one of you would like to hold Him?"

At this question, Patrick's eyes widened. Did he hear it right?

Hermione stepped forward and took the Child in her arms, going back to Patrick's side. The Child, enjoying Himself, reached up and made the Sign of the Cross on their foreheads. At the same time, an Angel appeared behind Harry and Lacey. In the blink of an eye, the quartet, the Angel, and the Child disappeared.


	20. Chapter 20

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Now, let's see where our favorite quartet disappeared off to … :)**

**Chapter 20**

The quartet's mouths dropped open in wonder as they beheld the landscape before them, its colors far richer than anything they had seen.

"No offense, but not even Olympus looks this beautiful," said Patrick. "It's like I've died and gone to Heaven."

"You're half right about that, Patrick," said the angel behind them, causing them to turn. Patrick and Hermione noticed an odd contradiction in his face: it was joyful, yet serious at the same time. "The ways of angels are beyond your minds, young Olympians."

"St. Michael? We're still alive, aren't we?"

"Yes and yes. You have some family members to meet, as well as Aslan."

"Is this real," said Harry, "or is it happening inside our heads?"

Patrick and Hermione made a facepalm as St. Michael looked at Harry with the expression of a patient teacher. "Is there any reason the two must be exclusive of each other?"

"Uh ..." Harry gave the question some thought. "No?"

"You sound uncertain of yourself, Harry."

"That is to say, no, I can't think of any reason why the two scenarios should be exclusive of each other."

"Ah, therefore, you should not exclude the possibility that BOTH scenarios are true." St. Michael smiled as he heard Patrick and Hermione say, "It's all in Plato, all in Plato: dear me, what do they teach them at these schools?"

"Indeed. Come along, the four of you. We have a Mass to attend today."

~HP&PO~

"Puer natus est nobis (Unto us a child is born)  
>Et filius datus est nobis (And unto us a son is given)<br>Cuius imperium super humerum eium (Whose kingdom [is] on his shoulder)  
>Et vocabitur nomen eius Magni Consilii Angelus" (And his name will be called the Angel of Great Counsel)<p>

After the Mass was over, Patrick, Hermione, Harry, and Lacey came forward to meet Aslan. "You and yours are more than welcome here in Heaven, young Prince of Olympus."

"Sire, you do us too much honor."

The Lion chuckled. "Indeed. I need to speak with you and Harry for a few moments. Come along."

When the three of them had walked out some distance into the countryside, Harry said, "Lord Aslan, what did you want to speak to us about?"

"Sons of Olympus, heed my words of advice. While I am happy to grace the two of you with the love of Hermione and Lacey, there will be a time of suffering that you must undergo."

"Will this be because of something wrong, Lord Aslan?"

"Nay, but like all good things, love must find itself tested as through fire to prove its worth. If it is pure, it will be worth the testing. Besides," said Aslan, looking into their eyes, "have the two of you ever given any thought to the word passion and how it is related to suffering?"

Looking into Aslan's eyes, Patrick and Harry found themselves following a young rabbi, stripped down to a loincloth, stripes across his back, a thorny crown on his head and carrying a heavy wooden cross … Roman soldiers were later nailing him to it … "Father, forgive them … they know not what they do." … "ELOI! ELOI! LAMA SABACHTHANI?" (My God! My God! Why have you forsaken me?) …

Aslan then took them to another scene of a Lion, shorn of its mane and lying down bound on a Stone Table while a woman of cold beauty stood over him, sneering and mocking him: "Do you think you'll save the boy by giving yourself away in his place? On the contrary, Aslan, you have handed Narnia to me on a silver platter … and when you are dead, who is to stop me from killing him as well? In this knowledge, Aslan, despair and die!" Thunder shook the heavens as she plunged her knife into its heart …

"STOP IT! STOP!" Patrick and Harry had tears in their eyes.

"Why did you show us that, Aslan?" said Harry.

"You needed to know the suffering I endured. Yours will not be as extreme as martyrdom, I would hope ..."

"You would hope?" said Patrick, incredulous. "You would hope? Aslan, you already know!"

"Yes, I do, Prince. All I can tell you is that you will endure some kind of suffering. However, fear not. I will be with you even in the hard times."

While the quartet was up there, they got to meet other people … such as the Asgardians like Odin and his family … James and Lily Potter, of course … among many, many others …

**Author's Note: I'm also working on a fourth story in progress called "Malak Al-Mawt: Angel of Death!" Just a little shameless self-promotion … :)**


	21. Chapter 21

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

** Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Does it really look like I'm giving up on this story? Far from it; I'm not giving up on it at all. I'm sorry if the ending of Chapter 20 gave you that impression, but I'll be continuing on it …**

**Chapter 21**

It was evening when Odin and Thor brought Patrick, Hermione, Harry, and Lacey back to Hogwarts, feeling a little wobbly yet glowing.

"Father Odin! Thor!" said Zeus. "What in Heaven's name happened to these?"

"The – wine – in – Heaven – too – strong," said Patrick in a drunken slur. "What are YOU looking at, Dionysus?"

"Ares, are we sure this is your prodigy?"

"Of course I'm sure – hey, wait a minute–!" said Ares, his face turning red as he realized that Dionysus had insulted him.

"After the Prince had quaffed no less than two bottles at the feast, Thor then fought with him," said Odin. "How did that go, Thor?"

"Even when he seems roaring drunk, his skill with a sword is unsurpassed. Young man," he said, clapping Patrick on the back, "you have made me very proud to have you as my Heir."

"Before we go, there is a prophecy we have to deliver to you, young Prince, and it reads like this:

Prince of Olympus, Heir of Thor,  
>With the Chosen One he'll stand in the time of war,<br>He shall call forth the mighty Heroes of Light,  
>And the dead will rise again, against the Dark Lord to fight!<p>

Heimdall also wished to give you this: his Gjallarhorn."

"The loud horn that sounded Ragnarok," said Patrick in awe. "Will I know when is the best time to use it?"

"When the time comes, it will call to you. Take care of yourselves, and God be with you."

~HP&PO~

A barrage of knocks sounded at Patrick's door, and he opened it with a scowl on his face. "Τι ποιεις, εγειρων ημας εν τουτω ωρα αθεος?" (What are you doing, waking Us in this ungodly hour?)

"Πατρικιε, Ερμιονη, ευρον τι! Ου πιστευσετε οπθαλμοις υμων!" (Patrick, Hermione, I found something! You won't believe your eyes!)

Hermione glared at him. "Χαρι, ο μεσος της νυκτος εστιν!" (Harry, it's the middle of the night!)

"So what? We own this castle, don't we?"

Patrick rolled his eyes. "Yes, Harry, but Our beauty sleep is a must."

"What beauty sleep? With all due respect, Your Highness has messier hair coming out of bed than going to bed."

Patrick's laughter ruined the effect of his angry, "Why, you little – !" as Harry led him and Hermione on a chase through Hogwarts, which ended in an unused classroom with a mirror with the words:

ERISED STRA EHRU OYT UBE CAFRU OYT ON WOHSI

Patrick and Hermione looked into the mirror, and their eyes widened in shock. Not only did they see themselves, Harry, and Lacey, but they also saw the entirety of their family – Uncle James, Aunt Lily, the Olympians, the Asgardians – and, much to their shock, there were children gathered in front of them.

"Quite fascinating, isn't it?" said a familiar voice.

"Professor Dumbledore! I'm sorry – we're out late, aren't we?"

"It's quite allright. Too often do some of us have difficulty sleeping. Have any of you figured out what the mirror shows?"

"It works like no ordinary mirror, for it seems to show the past and the future at the same time ..." Patrick gave it some thought, and barked out a laugh. "The writing says, 'I show not your face, but your heart's desire.' "

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, it does show you your heart's desire. Tomorrow, I will be moving this mirror somewhere else, and I must ask that you not look for it again, do you understand me? It's good to have desires, yes, but it will never do for you to waste away on dreams of what might have been."

"We understand, Headmaster. Good night."

Back in the royal chambers, Patrick and Hermione saw Hades waiting for them. "Uncle, this better be important."

"It is important … Persephone and I searched through the records, and we found out that the Philosopher's Stone does exist. Whether Dumbledore hid the real one or a fake one here is unknown. Our counsel for Your Highnesses is that you take all necessary caution."

Patrick gave the subject some thought. "Hmm … I would think that Professor Dumbledore hid a fake one here, but it would have to be convincing in order to fool such an old wizard like Voldemort. Either way, if Voldemort is able to gain immortality from it, that would be bad news … for all of us ..."

~HP&PO~

Patrick's dreams were once islands of tranquility for him as he lay nestled within Hermione's loving arms. In these recent times of trouble, however, his dreams had turned into a series of frightening images, which included Dementors, haunting voices telling him that he had failed, and images of Hermione and Lacey, both of them stiff as corpses. These would wake him up screaming and in a cold sweat.

Hermione looked at him in worry. "Αγαπητε, τι φοβερον εστιν?" (Darling, what is terrifying?)

"Αυται αι φωναι με λεγουσιν ... οτι αποθανη ... και ου δυναμαι ..." (These voices are telling me … that you will die .. and I cannot …) He could say no more, for his voice cracked up as he sobbed in her arms. It would be later that they would discover that Harry was having the same nightmares and sobbing fits. Hermione and Lacey did not think any less of them for crying, but anything which could terrify them like that – two of the bravest wizards they ever knew – was something to be worried about.

~HP&PO~

"Βροντι Διος, Hagrid, what are you cooking in here – humans?"

It was after Christmas break that the quartet and Ron decided to come by to visit Hagrid. A big burst of hot air came out to meet them as soon as he opened up the door.

"Nay, Pat, I'm not cooking humans – why would you think that?"

Patrick was about to answer, but Ron beat him to the punch, saying, "It's bloody sweltering in here, Hagrid! Can you at least open up a window or something?"

"Thanks, Ron, you took the words out of my mouth. Hagrid, whatever you're cooking in that boiling cauldron, you can confine the heat to it, right?" With that, he blew the heat towards the cauldron to confine it there.

"Well, thanks for the help there, Pat."

"You're welcome. Now, Hagrid, Uncle Hades told me all about what's being guarded up there in the castle –"

"Can't you give it a rest, Pat? There isn't anybody out there who knows how to get past Fluffy, except for me and Dumbledore ..."

"Yeah, and anyone who has studied Greek mythology ..." said Patrick under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Maybe I'll regret asking this, but, Hagrid, what ARE you cooking?" said Harry.

"Oh, it's this giant egg I won at the pub the other night. The person who gave it to me seemed glad to get rid of it, as a matter of fact ..." Saying this, he took the egg out of the cauldron and laid it on the table, where it cracked to show – uh-oh – a dragon!

"Whoa, Pat – this isn't just any dragon – it's a Norwegian Ridgeback!"

"Yeah, Ron, and I should find this comforting because –?"

"Oh, bless Norbert's little heart, he knows his mummy!" Tickling the little dragon under his chin, Hagrid got a response out of it. The response was a sneeze of flame that Patrick deflected with his hand to shatter a window.

"Oops – sorry, Hagrid."

"Wait just a minute," said Harry, jumping to his feet, "is that Malfoy running back to the castle?"

It was.

"Well, this is just great," said Patrick as they were walking back. "Hagrid is one loosening screw away from being his own mental institution, having a pet dragon in a WOODEN hut that can blow him seven ways to the Afterlife. Can things get any worse?"

"And a good evening to you as well, Lord Palmer," said a calm Scottish voice. "Would you care to tell me what you and your friends are doing out so late?"

Patrick gave her a nervous laugh. "Professor McGonagall … we … lost track of time..."

"Indeed. I will be taking 25 points each from Gryffindor and 25 from Slytherin, and I will be giving all SIX of you detention."

Inward groan. 125 points total deducted from Gryffindor, while Slytherin got a measly 25 point deduction. How humiliating.

"Professor, did I hear you right?" said Draco.

"Yes, you did, Mr. Malfoy. Even though your aim may have been honorable, you were also out after curfew."

"It serves you right, you rat-faced little ferret," said Patrick under his breath.

"Bite me."

The five Gryffindors gave Draco an angry glare as they stormed out.

~HP&PO~

A few nights later was their detention, and it would be Argus Filch, the bitter old caretaker, who would lead them outside to Hagrid's hut, lecturing them about the good old days:

"It's a pity that they let the old punishments die. There used to be a time when detention meant hanging you by your thumbs in the dungeons. Gods above, how I miss the screaming and the wailing … in fact, I still have the whips on standby, in case I ever need them."

Patrick was trying to hold his temper in check. "You sadistic little bastard, you have WHIPS on standby?"

Filch gave him a nasty grin. "I bet that'll make you think twice before you break any rules, eh?"

"On the contrary … if I EVER hear of you using whips on students in this school, I will take them from you, use them to flay you alive and send you to the Underworld screaming, do you understand me?"

Filch snorted. "You're just a student … who do you think you are to terrorize me like that?"

Patrick yanked him close. "Not only am I a student, I am the Heir of Merlin, one of the owners of this castle, and I will not hear of the students being treated in an abusive manner … do you understand me?"

Filch, seeing the fury within Patrick's eyes, gulped and said, "Yes, Milord."

"Good … carry on."

"Filch, what has been taking you so long? I've been ready for about a half hour. You haven't been lecturing them about the good old days again, have you?"

"Hagrid asked for you six to help him out in the Forbidden Forest tonight."

"The Forbidden Forest? We are not allowed in there … there are werewolves!" said Draco. "When my Father hears about this ..."

"He'll tell you that's how it is at Hogwarts," said Hagrid. "For detention, you'll be doing something useful."

"Oh, aye, there are more than werewolves in the Forest, lad!" said Filch, a nasty grin still plastered on his face. "I'll be back for what's left of them in the morning, Hagrid. Nighty night … don't let the werewolves bite!"

"So, Hagrid, what's the job you need our help with?"

"Glad you asked, Pat. For a little while now, there has been something out there that's been injuring unicorns. I found one dead the other night, and just a little while ago, I've found signs of another injured one. It'll be our job to find the poor beast, if that is at all possible. I've asked if Artemis can help us out, and she can."

"Could it be a werewolf, Aunt Artemis?" asked Harry.

"It's not likely a werewolf, Harry, but whatever in Tartarus that it is, it does not belong here in the Forest. Whatever has been killing these unicorns is drinking their blood as well. Even though the blood will restore a person at death's door to life, the terrible price paid is to live a cursed life from the moment it touches the person's lips. My guess is that it's some kind of monster, but not a werewolf. It would be something worse."

Hagrid and Fang went with Ron, Lacey, and Draco, while Artemis went with Patrick, Hermione, and Harry. The latter group managed to find the monster and chased it off with a twang from Artemis's bow sending an arrow through its shoulder. As for the unicorn, it was already bleeding and dead.


	22. Chapter 22

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 22**

Back in their bedroom, Hermione was talking with Patrick about their experience inside the Forbidden Forest. "Patrick, what in Tartarus was that thing?"

"Like Artemis said, it was some kind of monster. Whatever kind it was is beyond me, but it wasn't a Dementor. It was good to know that she shot it."

"How is that good?"

"I should be able to smell the wound, or at least get a glimpse of it. The professor who's wounded is the suspect."

"Do you have a suspect in mind?"

"Just one … Quirrell."

Much to Patrick's annoyance, Professor Quirrell intensified the smell of garlic in his classroom, making it hard to smell anything BUT garlic for a while after the class. "I'm certain it has to be him ..."

~HP&PO~

At the next Quidditch match, Apollo led the Olympian males in a song to the tune of "Take Me Out to the Ball Game":

"Take us out to the Quidditch match!

Get us up out of bed!

Get us some ουζο (ouzo) or butterbeer,

We could care less – the gang's already here!

So let's root, root, root for our Seeker

Trying to find the Gold Snitch –

Because that's – the – only real point

Of this game called Quidditch!"

Professor Snape was the referee for the match, and much to Patrick's additional relief, Professor Dumbledore was in the stands. Nothing bad happened for the match, but Harry did set a record, catching the Snitch in the time of five minutes.

~HP&PO~

Patrick woke up one morning to see that Hermione was not in bed with him for once. Looking over to the space she would occupy, he saw a parchment, which read:

"Αγαπητε μου,

Σοι οφειλω βιον μου, καρδιαν μου, ευχαριστιαν μου ... παντα εν εμοι, παντα α εχω σου εισιν. Ημερα αυτη γινη, και δια σε, γυνη μακαρια ειμι. Γενεσια σου μακαρια ωσιν, αγαπητε Πριγκιπας μου!

Σ'αγαπω και σ'αγαπησω εις τους αιωνος των αιωνων,

Ερμιονη.

Υ.Γ.,

Μνημονευε ... σωμα μου σου εστιν. ;)"

(My beloved,

To you I owe my life, my heart, my thanks … all things in me, all things that I have are yours. This day were you born, and because of you, I am a happy woman. May your birthday be happy, my beloved Prince!

I love you and will love you forever,

Hermione.

P.S.,

Remember ... my body is yours. ;) )

What a beautiful letter, he thought as he read it – so poetic. He had to roll his eyes at the post scriptum she included – as if he needed any reminders …

~HP&PO~

Patrick Michael Palmer looked in the Gryffindor common room. Nobody was there. Did he sleep in and miss breakfast? No, that was not likely to happen, considering he would never miss breakfast if he could help it. How puzzling, he thought.

He saw Crookshanks coming in through the Fat Lady's portrait, a feline smirk on his face. "Crookshanks, where is everybody?"

**"And a good morning and happy birthday to you, sleepy Prince Mutt. Mistress Meownie sent me to fetch you."**

"You're a cat, not a dog."

**"So what, Your Highness? The metaphor still works. Now, are you coming, or do I have to tease you into chasing me?"**

Hermione came through the portrait. "Καλημερα, και χρονια πολλα, Πριγκιπας μου," (Good morning, and happy birthday, My Prince) she said, kissing him. She then adjusted the crown he had on his head. "What is taking you so long?"

"I'm just wondering where everyone else is. It's not like Gryffindor Tower to be empty this early, even on the weekend. What's more, you were not in bed when I woke up."

"I had to get up to get everyone together for the celebration, dear, didn't you get my letter?"

"Well, of course I did, though I must say, it is a poor substitute. And the post scriptum at the end – of course I remember what is mine! Did you think I would forget?"

In response, Hermione held him close to her and gave him several passionate kisses. "Not at all, dear, but it is your birthday ..."

"Well, as tempted as I am by the possibility of shocking my fellow Olympians by messing up their bet … I think we can wait on the idea of having kids. We're still young, you know?"

"I understand. So, shall we wait until you turn 13?"

Patrick gave it some thought. "That seems like a good age. When is that, next year?"

"Yes … and dear, it's not like our bodies will continue to age over the years."

"I like the sound of that. God willing, if we are both safe, it will be a date."

"Are you still afflicted by those terrifying visions?"

"They tend to come and go."

"Dear, I'm here now. I am not going to leave you … ever. Even Death will not separate us, but do not worry about that. Sufficient to each day is the trouble thereof. Be at peace for now, my beloved." She wiped the forming tears in his eyes.

"Thanks, Hermione. I thought people were expecting us, right?"

"Oh, let them wait a few more minutes. I like holding you like this ..."

~HP&PO~

Cheers greeted the arrival of Patrick and Hermione in the Great Hall, and the Olympians sang to the "Happy Birthday" tune:

"Χρονια πολλα η σοι!

Χρονια πολλα η σοι!

Χρονια πολλα, Πριγκιπας ημων!

Χρονια πολλα η σοι!"

Harry came up to him. "Here, Pat, we've made you a wonderful birthday drink."

"Harry, you shouldn't have! Did you make it all by yourself?"

"No, I had some help."

Hermione did not like the sound of those words, nor did she like the eager looks on the faces of Fred, George, and Benji. "Pat," she thought, "something about this smells like a prank."

"It is, dear, but it's nothing malicious." He drank it and smacked his lips. "Wow, that drink was delicious. What was in it?"

"It was … an odd concoction, but I do know we started out with Red Bull."

Hermione could tell the results of the prank would be coming soon. "Harry … who helped you?"

"Let's see … Fred, George, Benji, Aphrodite, Fleur, Lacey, and Iris."

Yep … her guess was pretty accurate, she thought as she called in a snowstorm to cover the aforementioned people, including Harry, in snow. "Check and mate. Shall we go, Pat?"

"Yes, we shall … and to my dear pranksters: Μη δοκετε οτι ου γινωσκω τινα εποιησατε." They disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

"What did he say?" said the Chilled Twins.

"Don't think that I don't know what you did," said Benji.

"George?"

"Yeah, Fred?"

"I think Their Royal Highnesses have out-pranked us."

**Author's Note: Well, I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter.**

** Smiles and laughter to all,**

** Loki Palmer**


	23. Chapter 23

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 23**

Patrick opened his eyes to look on the hotel room he and Hermione had rented in Paris for the previous night. It was a total wreck.

"Βροντι Διος," he said, "what happened last night, Hermione?"

A smiling Hermione hugged him. "Why, Pat, whatever could you mean?"

"Dear, open your eyes. How did WE do this?"

She did so, and her eyes widened upon seeing the wreckage. "It seems that we are more powerful than we thought. Have you thought how we are going to pay for this?"

"What, pay for the damage? The manager knew who was coming into his hotel, and I did leave a warning on the door."

She snorted. "Yes, Pat – SI L'HÔTEL TREMBLE, NE VENEZ PAS FRAPPER À LA PORTE – that was your idea of a warning. That was pure comedy genius on your part."

"What? It's true – IF THE HOTEL'S A-ROCKING, DON'T YOU COME A-KNOCKING! What's so hard to understand about that?"

"It's more probable, Pat, that we ended up rocking the entirety of Paris, not just the hotel, with the large earthquake that ensued from last night."

"Really? Either way, it was my – best – night – EVER!" he said, punctuating each word with a kiss.

She laid a cooling hand on him. "As much as I'm enjoying this, hot shot, we have to cool ourselves down so we can get back to Hogwarts! Now, are we going to get ready to go, or what?"

"Five more minutes, Mione … HEY, WHAT WAS THAT?" The reason for the outburst was Hermione running a small block of ice along his back. She giggled and ran into the bathroom, while he was hot on her heels …

~HP&PO~

The rest of the semester passed with no further incident. After they finished the last final exam, the quartet went out to the grounds of the castle.

"I know everyone else is going to say the exams seemed easy, but I've had a splitting headache throughout," said Harry. "It's driving me up a bloody wall."

"I've noticed you've been rubbing your scar a lot, Harry," said Patrick, looking at him in concern. "What could be the cause of them, I wonder?"

"My guess is that it's a danger signal, whatever it is. Hold on a minute –"

"What is it, Harry?"

"Why didn't I think of it before? How many strangers wander around with dragon eggs in their pocket – especially if it's illegal to possess them?"

Hermione and Lacey both froze for a moment, eyes wide in realization. "You two talk with Hagrid … we'll keep an eye on Quirrell ..."

"I don't like the sound of this," said Patrick. Even his head was starting to hurt trying to keep up with Hermione's speed of thought. "Be careful, allright?"

"We will, don't worry."

~HP&PO~

"Hagrid!"

"Why, Harry, Pat – it's good to see you! How were your exams?"

"Fine, Hagrid," said Patrick. "That stranger who gave you that dragon egg – did you see his face?"

"Nope. For some reason, now that I think about it, he always kept his hood up."

This did not sound good. Harry took up the next question: "Surely, the both of you talked, am I right?"

"Oh … of course we talked, Harry. We had ourselves a few pints, he was curious to know what animals I looked after … naturally, I did mention Fluffy."

Patrick chuckled … that name was TOO funny to his ears. "He seemed interested in Fluffy, right?"

"Of course he was interested – it isn't every day that you run across a Cerberus, now, is it? However, I told him that Fluffy was not that hard – you play him a bit of music and he will fall asleep. Oh, no, I shouldn't have said that … hey, where are you going?"

"BACK TO THE CASTLE, HAGRID!"

~HP&PO~

"Harry, you head up to Quirrell's office to look for Hermione and Lacey … I'll head to the Headmaster!"

Screeching to a halt in front of Dumbledore's office, Patrick said to the gargoyle, "The Heir of Merlin needs to see the Headmaster. Will you open?"

The gargoyle was silent for a couple seconds, then it bowed. "Your Highness is more than welcome here. Go on ahead."

~HP&PO~

"Lord Palmer, what brings you up here? You look frantic."

"Headmaster … I've just found out … our suspect knows how to get past the Cerberus … the Philosopher's Stone may not be safe anymore ..."

"Hmm … yes … the Philosopher's Stone may not be safe, so you think ..."

"So **I **think, Headmaster? If Voldemort gains that Elixir of Immortality, not even Olympus may be able to stop him!"

"Of course the Elixir will be a temptation for Voldemort, but I was the one to put in the final safeguard. Calm down, please, Lord Palmer. I am quite sure the Philosopher's Stone will be safe."

Patrick took a few deep breaths and started to calm down, until he heard a loud, panicked voice shaking the castle: "PATRICK! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

Hearing that, he zoomed off to Gryffindor Tower …

~HP&PO~

"What did you find, Harry?"

"If this letter I found in Quirrel's office says what I think it says … I shudder to think of the outcome."

Patrick snatched the letter out of Harry's hands. Reading it made him mad enough to burn it in an instant_._

_ "_It looks like it is bad."

"It is, Harry." He was trying to keep his temper in check without much success. "That υιος βλακας has kidnapped Hermione and Lacey."

"WHAT? Sire, this is an outrage! I say we go down there, find Quirrell, and kick his ass all the way to the Underworld!"

Much to Patrick's shock, it was Neville who said this – the same shy Neville who broke his wrist earlier in the year and whom the Slytherins once teased as clumsy.

"As much as I agree with your passion, Neville, we have to be careful. One wrong move and he could kill them."

"Since when does Olympus negotiate with terrorists, Sire? Doesn't a move like this merit some quasi-divine, Sodom-and-Gomorrah style wrath?"

"Yes, but after we ensure that the ladies are not in danger. After we save them, THEN we'll beat the living σκοτια out of this cowardly creep."

"May I come with you and Harry?"

"That is out of the question, Neville. Even though you are now an Olympian, Voldemort would mop the floor with someone of small stature like yourself."

A resounding SMACK to Patrick's face sent his head spinning. "Neville, you've got a lot of balls to hit me like that."

"So, Your Highness, are you against hitting somebody smaller than you?"

"When they hit me? Hmm … let me think about that ..."

WHAM! Mjøllner, in a hammer mode, flew out of his hand to knock Neville down to the ground, quite stunned. "Nope."

He gave a hand to Neville to help him up. "I guess this makes us even, Your Highness."

"Like I've said before, Neville, you have a lot of balls. Now, would you mind holding Mjøllner for me?"

"I would love to do that, but … aren't you the only one who can wield it?"

"Yes. That is the general idea."

THUNK! Sure enough, Mjøllner was too heavy for Neville to lift.

"I might need it later." Turning to Iris, he gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead. "Iris, stay. I don't even know if I will come out of this alive."

"Be safe out there, brother."

As they left Gryffindor Tower, Harry asked, "So, where are we meeting Quirrell?"

"We're meeting him in the third floor corridor … you know, where Fluffy is."


	24. Chapter 24

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 24**

Entering Fluffy's chamber, they found the mutt sleeping. "Εγειρε!" (Wake up!)

Waking up, it started to whine in apology. **"****Κυριε μου ..." ****(Milord ...)**

"Μη μεριμα, ουτος καιρος ου εστιν. Ερμιονην και Λαισην εβλεψας?" (Don't worry, this is not the time. Did you see Hermione and Lacey?)

**"****Ναι, Κυριε ... μετα Διδασκαλου Κυιρελος ησαν."** **(****Yes, Milord … they were with Professor Quirrell.)**

"Ευχαριστω. Θεος μετα σου ..." (Thank you. God be with you ...)

**"Και μετα πνευματος σου." ****(And with your spirit.)**

~HP&PO~

Harry and Patrick opened up the trapdoor. It was dark.

"Hmm … Pat, any idea what could be down there?"

"Meh, I could use a little more light. Lumos!"

The bright light caused the plant that was there to move. The path was clear, so they flew down to the floor below.

"Ah, that must have been Devil's Snare."

~HP&PO~

The next room was a room with flying keys. That was no problem for the youngest Seeker in a century. Then there was a room with a troll – much to Patrick's relief, it was already dead.

The gigantic chessboard threw them for a loop. Neither one of them had done well in chess, especially against Ron Weasley – ironically an idiot in other areas – or Benji. Much to Professor McGonagall's later distress, they destroyed the chessboard with a storm.

~HP&PO~

They came to a room with seven bottles, with a poem, which read:

"Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
>Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,<br>One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
>Another will transport the drinker back instead,<br>Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
>Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.<br>Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
>To help you in your choice, we offer these clues four:<br>First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
>You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;<br>Second, different are those which stand at either end,  
>But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;<br>Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
>Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;<br>Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
>Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."<p>

[Quote from "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone", p. 285]

Patrick looked at it, and laughed. "What do you know? It's a logic puzzle."

"Did you solve it yet?" said Harry.

"Yep. It's the smallest bottle that will take us forward."

"Which one takes us back?"

"Biggest bottle, rightmost."

"It doesn't look like the small bottle you mentioned has enough for two."

"It has enough for one, you're right. The fact is, it refills."

Harry thought for a moment and nodded. "That makes sense. Which one of us goes first?"

"It shouldn't matter. I'll wait for you to join me. Γεια μας!" (Cheers!)

~HP&PO~

After stepping through those flames, Patrick and Harry heard singing, first from Lacey:

"So I won't give up, no I won't break down,  
>Sooner than it seems life turns around!"<p>

Hermione took the next part,

"And I will be strong, even if it all goes wrong,  
>When I'm standing in the dark, I'll still believe:"<p>

Both sang together:

"Someone's watching over me!

At that moment, the singers saw the arrival of their heroes. So did Professor Quirrell.

"Ah, Lord Palmer … Lord Potter … I've been expecting you."

"Professor Quirrell … wow … you CAN speak without your stutter. I'm surprised."

"Yes, life is full of surprises, isn't it?"

"So … Professor … what do you want? Do you want the Philosopher's Stone for your Master, hmm? Long life and riches, yes? Kidnapping Our Ladies is bound to get you the exact opposite – a quick trip to the Underworld, am I right?"

Quirrell shrugged. "A risk worth taking, Lord Palmer, but you are right. It is the Philosopher's Stone that I want for my Master. This mirror is the only thing in my way ..."

It was the same Mirror of Erised that the quartet ran into over Christmas Break.

"Do you mind if I try it, Professor?"

"By all means, go ahead."

Again, Patrick saw his family before him. Within the Mirror's image, Hermione kissed him and slipped a blood-red stone into his pocket

He started to chuckle at the next image he saw in the Mirror.

"Well, Lord Palmer, what do you see?"

"I see the forces of Olympus and Asgard joined together to kick your Master's ass."

A cold voice spoke out of Quirrell's turban: "QUIRRELL, YOU DAMN FOOL, HE HAS THE STONE!"

Patrick, sensing a mounting threat, whistled...

~HP&PO~

Back in Gryffindor Tower, Mjøllner sensed the call of its master as it zoomed off with Neville attached to it and screaming all the way. Iris followed along, holding onto his foot...

~HP&PO~

WHAM!

Patrick ducked as he saw Quirrell's body flying over his head. Neville and Iris landed next to Hermione and Lacey as Mjøllner landed in his hand. With power crackling all around him, his armor appeared.

Quirrell's turban was gone. "Ah, Voldemort, finally you show your ugly mug. Come here and I'll give your face some reconstructive surgery!"

"YOU DARE–!"

WHAM!

"You hurting yet?"

"You … don't know … the meaning … of pain!"

WHAM!

"I'll take that as a no."

WHAM!

"You gonna fight me, or what?"

"Avada Kedavra!"

A green light flew from Quirrell's wand. Patrick dodged it, only to see with horror that Hermione was going to receive it if she didn't move. Neville shoved her out of the way while Iris stepped in front and took it. Patrick heard her last thought: "Brace yourself."

Neville let out an unearthly bellow of rage that shook the castle. The combatants froze and watched in awe as he grew in size and his muscles bulked out. The transformation was not as big as the Incredible Hulk, but it was still impressive and terrifying enough.

Harry's eyes went wide. "Βροντι Διος, Νεβιλ, τερασιτος ει!" (Zeus's thunder, Neville, you're huge!)

"Neville, you still want a piece of him?"

A large grin split Neville's face as he nodded.

"Που λες, καλη διασκεδαση ... και δυο λογοι εχωμεν ..." (Well, have fun … and we have two words …)

Patrick and Harry said, "Νεβιλ ... σπα!" (Neville … smash!)

As the quartet disappeared with Patrick carrying Iris, Neville turned on the almost-conscious form of Quirrell...

~HP&PO~

A weary Patrick fell into Hermione's arms in the Hospital Wing as they arrived. "That Quirrell was a tough nut to crack..." With that, he fell asleep, exhausted.

Three days later, he woke up. "Headmaster … how is Neville?"

"Mr. Longbottom is okay, Lord Palmer, in spite of the shock he got three days ago."

"I've been sleeping for three days?"

"Aye, Lord Palmer, you've been snoozing and snoring like a mutt for all that time," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Headmaster … that Philosopher's Stone in the mirror … how did you do that?"

"Ah, you see, Lord Palmer, the only person that would be able to get it out would want to have it without wanting to use it. Between us, that is saying something for brilliance. Now, I think you still have it?"

"I do?"

"Take it out and look at it."

Patrick did so. "Sir … it's a fake!" Thinking over the subject, he could feel a storm boiling within. "We risked our lives for a FAKE?!"

"Don't tell me you're feeling angry about this, Lord Palmer?"

Patrick took a deep breath. "Only for a moment, sir. Having Voldemort come after the real Philosopher's Stone would be an even heavier risk. If he tried using the fake one, would he have died?"

"Yes, he would have died. Either way, it would have been win-win … assuming he did not discover it. Your reaction to him was proper, though I sympathize with the loss of Iris."

"What happened to Quirrell?"

"We found his battered body among the ruined shards of the Mirror of Erised. Given the situation he placed you in, your reaction was logical. It is sad to say that Voldemort, while conquered yet again, still lives."

"We'll be ready for when he comes at us again. What about Nicholas Flamel and the real Philosopher's Stone?"

"He has enough Elixir in his body to put his affairs in order before he dies. We've agreed it's all for the best."

"Professor Dumbledore, why does Voldemort want to kill me?" said Harry.

"I'm not sure if now would be a good time to tell you, Harry, but I will tell you later."

"Well, may I ask another question?"

"You may."

"How did I survive that night?"

"Lily sacrificed herself so you could live, Harry. The protection of love her sacrifice provided for you was what protected you from Voldemort's hatred."

"Even so, Harry, I don't think you should step in front of a Killing Curse anytime soon," said Patrick.

"Pat, you know Iris did it. If it hadn't been for that, you might have lost Neville or Hermione."

"That doesn't excuse you, Harry."

"I know that, Pat. Besides, none of you would forgive me if I sacrificed myself."

"Well, Lord Palmer, how would you like a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean?"

"No thanks, Headmaster … a jalapeño flavored bean turned me off to them."

"I don't blame you … ever since I came across a vomit flavored one in my youth, I don't like them much either … but I think I should be safe with a nice toffee." Taking a bean into his mouth, he gave a violent cough and ran to the bathroom to get some water.

"Headmaster? What was it?"

"山葵," (Wasabi) said Dumbledore.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Exactly what is that?"

Patrick smiled. "Harry, it's a powerful Japanese hot sauce similar to horseradish."

Everyone laughed upon hearing that.

~HP&PO~

"And now, if Lord Palmer would like to come up and give us a few words?"

It was the last day of the semester. Professor Dumbledore handed out some last points to give Gryffindor its first House Cup victory in seven years. However, in spite of this, the mood was still somber as they remembered the loss of Iris.

"In the short amount of time that I knew her, Iris Palmer was a wonderful little sister. Like the rainbow, she was here for a brief amount of time before disappearing away into the Afterlife. Iris, we of Hogwarts and Olympus will miss you, most of all Neville Longbottom, the once shy boy that you brought into the Family." Having said this, Patrick started up a light rain and burst some sunlight through the middle, creating a rainbow.

~HP&PO~

"Excuse me, Your Highness?"

"Yes, Neville?"

"I wish to request a boon: will you allow Iris to be buried in the grounds of Longbottom Manor?"

Patrick thought for a few moments, and smiled. "Yes, I can grant this boon. Will you do Us the honor of visiting Olympus for the summer vacation?"

Neville's eyes widened. "Sire, you do me too much honor – I would be more than happy to accept, but what about my Gran?"

"She's invited as well, Neville. I'm more than certain she would like to see her grandson take part in a special event."

This piqued Neville's curiosity. "What special event is this?"

Hermione ran her hand along his cheek. "Let's just say it's Our special way of saying thanks for saving my life earlier."

~HP&PO~

Olympians and Hogwarts people alike packed Olympus's cathedral from nave to narthex, and from top to bottom for the grand event. Patrick and Hermione were in front of the altar, with the Council of Olympus standing behind them. In front of them was a kneeling Neville.

Patrick banged his staff to request silence.

"Neville Francis Longbottom, for your willingness to sacrifice your life for Her Highness's sake, Olympus has decided to give you the great reward of Knighthood. Do you accept?"

"Sire, I do."

"Will you serve Us and Our Kingdom with all loyalty, even if it should cost your life?"

"I WILL!"

"Will you uphold Our laws?"

"I WILL!"

"Will you protect justice and defend the innocent from all harm?"

"I WILL!"

Drawing Mjøllner in a sword mode, Patrick tapped Neville on both shoulders. "Εν ονοματι Πατρος, και Υιου, και Πνευματος Αγιου (In the Name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit), with all the authority vested in Us by the will of Olympus, We dub thee Sir Neville Francis Longbottom, Knight of the Realm of Olympus."

Aslan came in from behind Patrick. "Your Highness, if I may?"

"Milord Aslan! Go right ahead."

"Sir Neville, look at Me."

Neville looked up into Aslan's eyes.

"Are you afraid of Me, young knight?"

Neville gulped. "Lord Aslan, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't."

"Good answer, Sir Neville. Brace yourself." With that, Aslan gave a thunderous roar into Neville's face, and what looked like a stream of fire passed between the two. "Be strong and courageous, Sir Neville," He said as He disappeared.

There was a roar of cheers from the crowd as Neville struggled to his feet with Patrick and Hermione supporting him. With him there, much to the surprise of the Olympians were –

"Mum? Dad?"

Nikos and Michaela were taken aback. "Frank and Alice Longbottom?"


	25. Chapter 25

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 25**

The Olympians retired into another room with Frank and Alice Longbottom.

"What? Are you so surprised to see us, Nikos?" said Frank.

"After the Potters died, we thought you … were dead … since we didn't hear from you," said Michaela, trying to get over her shock.

"No, Michaela … Bellatrix Lestrange tortured us to the point where our minds locked themselves away … we were trying to protect Neville," said Alice.

"It seems to me from what we've seen from Sir Neville for the past year," said Hades, "they were trying to protect Bellatrix Lestrange FROM Sir Neville."

The Olympians laughed at this. "Getting back to the subject," said Patrick, "your minds were locked away … until when?"

"Until the day Iris died, Lord Palmer," said Frank.

"Please … we are family here. You may call me Patrick, if you so wish."

"Maybe when I am comfortable, Your Highness."

"Fine. I imagine Sir Neville is grateful for the return of his parents, and so We shall allow the three of you to have some time together at Longbottom Manor during the summer, if you wish it. Of course, as members of his family, you are always welcome within the halls of Olympus."

"Thank you, Your Highness. We shall be back in a few days."

"You're welcome."

When the three Longbottoms left, Ares turned to Patrick. "Your Highness, I can't wait to see how your new Knight will do in a game of Capture the Flag."

"Are you sure about that, Uncle Ares?"

"Why does Your Highness ask?"

"He's mighty destructive," said Hephaestus. "His Highness thinks that Sir Neville will smash anybody going against him."

"I bet ten δραχμαι that Sir Neville will smash his competition in Capture the Flag," said Hermes. "I also bet twenty δραχμαι that Ares cries like a baby. Do I have any takers?"

Later, when Neville came back, they had that game of Capture the Flag. Much to the shock of everyone involved, Hermes, Patrick, Hermione, Athena, and the others who took those bets won them. The Ares kids were arrogant enough to think they could take down Sir Neville, and ended up in the Infirmary – much to the grief of Ares. The Olympian nickname that stuck to Sir Neville was "The Tank."

~HP&PO~

"Well, well, well – if it isn't my favorite family of redheads, the Weasleys."

Patrick, Hermione, Harry, Lacey, Nikos, Michaela, Benji, Sirius, and Remus were together in Diagon Alley to do some shopping for the upcoming year when they came upon the Weasleys. Arthur Weasley, a balding man, shook Patrick's hand first.

"Your Highness, such a pleasure to meet you at last. My name's Arthur Weasley, and I work in the Ministry's Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. My wife, Molly, is a stay at home mom –"

"Your Highness," she said with a curtsy.

"Most of the family you know already, like Percy, Fred and George, Ron. The smallest one you haven't met yet – my daughter Ginny."

Patrick crouched down. "Hi, Ginny."

Ginny, for her part, looked at him with wide eyes, not sure of what to say.

"Pat, I think you're scaring her," said Hermione.

"Oh, that's nonsense, Hermione! Maybe she's just shy!"

"Maybe, Milord -" said a grinning Sirius, "she is in awe of Milord's big, rippling muscles."

Remus and Benji guffawed at this.

"There's nothing to fear, Ginny," said Hermione. "By default, he's warm, soft, and very adorable."

With a smile on her face, Ginny leaped into Patrick's arms to hug him. Since he was still crouching, the impact knocked him onto his back as the other Weasleys and his entourage cracked up in laughter.

"Are you okay, Pat?" said Harry.

"I'm fine, Harry. That was quite deliberate, I assure you." He heard the click of a camera. "MOM!"

"What? It was a cute moment for you, and you don't expect me to take a picture of it?"

Ginny was still smiling. "Don't worry, Pat. I'm not interested in anything but your friendship from you."

Patrick breathed a sigh of relief.

Hermione looked down at her. "Good, Ginny, because if you try to steal him from me, I will freeze you and stick your carcass somewhere out in the Arctic, do we have an understanding?"

"Yes … Milady."

"Hermione's fine, I assure you. I hope we can be friends."

"I would enjoy that, Hermione."

~HP&PO~

When the group arrived at Flourish and Blotts, they found it packed with screaming fangirls.

Patrick looked at the sign and frowned. "The one day we come here to get our books happens to be the same as an author's book signing? Gilderoy Lockhart? Who is that guy?"

Molly's face was open in shock. "You don't know who Gilderoy Lockhart is?"

"Is he a writer of popular, sappy, angst-ridden romance stories? Most, if not all, of his fan base here is female."

"No, Milord, he is not. Did you not see the book list yet?"

"Not yet … Hermione has it." Hermione gave him the list. "Thank you." He read down the list. "Okay … our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is either a fan of Gilderoy Lockhart, or is Gilderoy Lockhart. Either way, I've never heard of him before now."

"He's the most popular author in the Wizarding World at the moment. He has been at the top of Witch Weekly's bestseller list for 40 weeks straight."

"Mrs. Weasley, with all due respect to your gender, I'm a guy. Why should I care about Witch Weekly's bestseller list? I don't read chick lit."

"I beg your pardon, Milord?"

"Chick lit, Mrs. Weasley, is literature that is made for female readers – like Twilight, for instance."

All the non-Weasley males with Patrick groaned. "Nice way to pick an example there, Pat," said Harry.

"Would Milord care to explain?"

"Sure. Twilight is a series of four books centered around a romance between an ordinary girl, Bella Swan, a vampire, Edward Cullen, and a werewolf, Jacob Black. Problem is, the girl is angst-ridden, whiny, also a bit of a retard … not at all a role model I would want for a daughter."

"It's awful, Mrs. Weasley," said Lacey. "Trust us on that."

"Now, about this book list … 'Travels with Trolls'? No thanks, I would much rather kill them. After all, it was a troll that attacked Hermione last year, not to mention the hatred is in my blood already."

Hermione decided to explain that. "Trolls, it turns out, are descended from the jotunn, or frost-giants of Norse mythology. Patrick's maternal ancestor, Thor, hated them with a passion."

"It doesn't help that they are some of the stupidest creatures on the planet. 'Break with a Banshee'? How in Tartarus would anyone even tolerate a banshee? 'Holidays with Hags,' oh, yeah, that's a brilliant name. The only hag I can think of would have been Medusa, and she was ugly enough to turn a person she looked at to stone. She wasn't someone to spend a holiday with. What kinds of book names are these?"

~HP&PO~

Gilderoy Lockhart was a young man with blonde hair and a dazzling, charismatic smile – about somewhere in his early 30s. Looking up through the crowd, he saw – "Harry Potter and Patrick Palmer? Can it really be you?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Would the both of you like to come down and have a picture with me?"

They looked at each other, then back at Lockhart. "Nope."

"Harry," said Lacey, "it might be fun!"

"Lacey, no! I don't want anymore publicity, thank you very much!"

"I say the same as Harry."

"Honestly, the two of you can't help being popular! Now get your hot arses up there!"

With some pushing, shoving, and plenty of protests, Harry and Patrick made it to the front. Lockhart grabbed Harry on one side, Patrick on the other, saying, "Big smile, lads – together, the three of us make the front page." A camera flashed, and Lockhart started a speech:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, when Lords Patrick Palmer and Harry Potter stopped by here to pick up my autobiography – Magical Me – which I am handing to them free of charge – they had no idea that they would also receive the REAL Magical Me, as I have decided to take up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As another bonus, I am giving them all of my collected works –" here he shoved two large piles of books into their arms "also free of charge."

CRASH! The two young Lords fell down together under the accumulated weight of the books.

~HP&PO~

"Bet you loved that, didn't you Palmer? You two are so famous, you can't walk into a bookshop without making the front page of the Daily Prophet."

The drawling voice, platinum-blonde hair, and general air of arrogance could only belong to one person: Draco Malfoy.

"Just when I thought my day could not get any worse, you show up, Ferret Face. What do you want?"

"Meh, nothing, really. I just came here to look down my nose at the dumb cattle around here that royalty like yourself call subjects," he said, ripping a page out of a book.

Patrick could see the anger boiling in Hermione's mind. "Calm yourself," he thought to her. She went on to think of an angry mob dragging Malfoy away for sacrilege, crying, "BURN HIM! BURN HIM!" They smiled at the thought.

The relaxed state of affairs was not to last,. A taller man arrived behind Draco, longer hair, same shade. "Well, well, well, Draco … playing nice, are we?"

"Lord Malfoy, I presume?" said Harry.

"Indeed, Lord Potter … we meet at last. Your scar is legend … as is, of course, the one who gave it to you."

"Voldemort killed my parents. He was nothing more than a cold-blooded murderer."

"You must be so brave to pronounce his name, Lord Potter … or quite foolish."

"Fear of a name increases fear of what it names," said Hermione.

"Ah, Lady Palmer. Draco's told me all about you and your parents … Muggles, if I'm not mistaken?"

There was a growl from Patrick as the sky darkened and lightning flashed outside. "Oh, I'm sorry, Lord Palmer – did I strike a nerve?"

"Well, Lord Malfoy, it's like this: when I get angry, I have to discharge it somewhere lest it gets to be too much for me to handle."

"Well, we certainly don't want that scenario, do we, Lord Palmer?" He extended his hand to Patrick, who shook it. Upon contact, a surge of electricity went up Lucius's arm, who withdrew it in a hurry.

"Oh, I'm sorry – my skin reacts like that when it senses Evil, and you, Lord Malfoy, are crawling with it."

"The Force is strong in you, Lord Palmer – though I must caution you to watch your temper."

"For my part, I must caution you not to set me off – the consequences would be disastrous."

Lucius felt a soft tapping on his shoulder. "Oh, hey, Lucy, how have you been? I forgot to tell you … Mother called. She wants her pink ballet tutu back."

This comment of Benji O'Dolios set off a round of laughter, followed by more laughter as Michaela said, "Oh, Lucy, you've got a bow in your hair! Don't tell me you've come out of the closet already!"

A smiling and chuckling Nikos said, "Now, Michaela … Benji … we don't want to give Lucy a heart attack … or do we?"

"And have one less person to pick on? With all due respect, Uncle Nikos, I have to ask: Are you crazy?"

"The jury's still out on that question, Benji. Back to Lucy here: how long has it been since we've last seen your arrogant face?"

"Not long enough … Nikos."

Patrick cracked his knuckles. "Looks like bad guys are back on the menu!"

The entire area of Diagon Alley shook and echoed with Lucius's screams …

** Author's Note: Well, I feel that is some of the funniest stuff I've written! There will be more to come. More reviews, please?**

** Smiles,**

** Loki Palmer**


	26. Chapter 26

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 26**

"Can't sleep, Your Highness?"

Patrick was outside the night before they were to go back to Hogwarts, and shook his head. "No such luck, Uncle Hades."

"Are the nightmares still bothering you?"

"Yes, they are – how did you know?"

"Hermione told us about it – she's very worried about you, champ," said Dionysus.

Patrick sighed. "I know she's worried about me. I'm probably just as worried about her. Is there nothing that can be done?"

Hades looked at him. "Yes, there is plenty that you can do, Your Highness. Pay attention to these dreams – they may give you warnings about the future."

"That's what frightens me, Uncle – they seem to show me a future where she lies dead. Uncle, how do you process death?"

"Even living for as long as I have, Your Highness, it still is not easy for me to process death. Each recent death hurts as much as the first. I know, it sounds ironic, considering the Ancient Greeks thought of me as the god of death –"

"No kidding, Uncle."

"– Yeah, but it still hurts that we live and they are gone. It's okay to grieve, but don't be so consumed with it that you forget the living."

Patrick hugged him. "Thank you, Uncle."

"You're welcome."

Dionysus rubbed his hair. "Now, you get back to sleep, allright, Your Highness?"

"Yes, Uncle Dionysus."

When Patrick left for his chambers, Dionysus turned to Hades. "Will he do okay this year, Hades?"

"I'm not sure … but I hope for all of our sakes that he'll be fine."

~HP&PO~

Meeting up with the Weasleys at King's Cross station, Patrick and Harry were at the back of the line with Ron. Much to their shock, they crashed into the barrier that led to the platform.

Hedwig, for her part, was not happy. **"OW! Son of a banshee – that hurt!"**

"OY!" The Muggle station guard came over. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We lost control of our trolleys, Officer," said Patrick. The station guard shook his head and walked away.

Ron and Harry were examining the barrier. "We can't get through," Ron said. "The barrier's sealed itself."

Harry shook his head. "He's right, Pat. Would lightning transport work?"

"It takes more energy to travel a farther distance, Harry. I would say the same about flying –"

"Flying? That's it!" said Ron. "We can fly there!"

"Ron, you idiot, you can't fly!"

"No, Pat, that's not what I mean. Did I tell you my dad enchanted his car so he could fly it?"

Harry shrugged. "It's an idea, Pat."

"All the same, guys," said Patrick, "I have a bad feeling about this..."

~HP&PO~

As the Weasley car flew up, Harry said, "Ron, just a little reminder – what if any Muggles see us?"

"Oops, Harry, you're right." Ron pushed a button and the car became invisible.

Some distance into the journey northward, Patrick said, "Okay, we need to find the train – Ron, the car's visible again!"

"The Invisibility booster must be faulty or something," said Ron.

"Forget it, Ron. Go down so we can find the train," said Harry.

The car descended to the tracks. They heard a whistling.

"We can't be far behind the train, it should be right ahead,"

Hedwig cleared her throat. **"Uh, guys … it's coming right for us!"**

The four of them looked behind, and screamed. **"Move it, bird-brain! Take us up – no, don't spin around, where's your squawking sense of direction? Zeus's thunder, Pat, next time, I'm taking a squawking plane with somebody that CAN fly, because this bird-brained Troll Brain can't fly even if his meal depended on it!"**

~HP&PO~

It was evening when they saw Hogwarts coming up. "Ah, home, sweet home," said Harry.

The car started to lurch. It was out of gas.

"Well, guys," said Patrick, "it was fun flying with you, so here's where I'm getting off. Harry, it will be up to you to make sure Comedy Relief makes a good landing."

**"Pat, I wouldn't count on it. One plate full of bacon says that Troll Brain screws up the landing."**

Patrick nodded, and leaped out of the car …

~HP&PO~

"Lacey," said Hermione in the Great Hall, "where do you think Patrick could be? I'm worried ..."

"Cheer up, Hermione. I'm sure he'll be dropping in soon."

"YAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOOIE!" Patrick crashed through the roof of the Great Hall to land on top of Hermione!

"Wow, is it that time of the week already?" said Lacey. "I didn't mean that literally, you know!"

"Hi, Hermione – thanks for breaking my fall!"

Grabbing Patrick, she spun them around so she was on top. "Do you like this position better?"

"I do, I do – I can look up into your eyes and the stars, and your eyes are hogging all the attention they can get." He extended his hand towards the hole he created. "Reparo."

"While I must compliment your skill repairing the hole you created, Milord Palmer, I will still have to give you a detention for creating the hole in the first place," said Professor McGonagall. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Severus is looking a bit too happy ..."

"Professor Snape looking happy? This could be bad news ..." said Lacey.

~HP&PO~

The next morning at breakfast, Gryffindor was together at its table when Errol, the Weasley's ancient owl, crashed into the table, clutching a red envelope.

"Look, everyone! Ron's got himself a Howler!" said Seamus.

"Can anyone tell me what a Howler is?" said Patrick.

"You'll find out soon, Pat. It's terrible," said Neville. "Everyone should stand back and cover their ears. Ron, you'd better open it quickly or it will be worse."

Even with his ears covered, Patrick and everyone there could hear the deafening message that came out of the envelope:

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! YOUR FATHER AND I WERE SO WORRIED WHEN WE SAW THE CAR WAS GONE! HOW **DARE** YOU STEAL IT? YOU, HARRY, AND PATRICK COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED ON YOUR WAY IN - DID YOU GIVE ANY THOUGHT TO THAT? IF THAT ISN'T BAD ENOUGH, YOUR **FATHER'S** NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK! I'M JUST HOPING HE DOESN'T LOSE HIS JOB, THANKS TO YOU! IF YOU PUT ONE MORE **TOE** OUT OF LINE, RONALD, WE'RE COMING UP THERE PERSONALLY AND WE WILL DRAG YOU **STRAIGHT BACK HOME**!"

"Uh, Pat?" said Harry. "It looks like there's another one coming for us!"

"Oh, merde!" said Patrick. Upon contact with the table, the Howler exploded with Michaela's voice, and, if anything, the decibel level had gone beyond that of Molly Weasley:

"PATRICK MICHAEL PALMER AND HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING WHEN YOU WENT IN ARTHUR WEASLEY'S FLYING CAR TO GET TO HOGWARTS? YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST SENT AN OWL OR SOMETHING, BUT NO - YOU JUST HAD TO MAKE A BIG IMPRESSION, DIDN'T YOU? NEXT TIME, I WANT YOU TWO TO **THINK TWICE** BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING THAT **STUPID **EVER AGAIN**, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME**?"

"Pat, I hate to say I told you so …" said Hermione.

"What?" said Patrick. His mother's Howler had deafened the Great Hall for the remainder of breakfast!


	27. Chapter 27

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of J.K. Rowling.**

**Chapter 27**

"Good morning, second years, and welcome back," said Professor Sprout. "Today we are going to be re-potting Mandrake plants. Who can tell me about the Mandrake? Yes, Lady Palmer?"

"The Mandrake plant, known as Mandragora, has a root that is an important ingredient to help restore people who have been Petrified. Anything to add, Pat?"

"The ancients thought Mandrake root was an aphrodisiac, but the truth of that belief is doubtful, considering one important fact –"

"The cry of a Mandrake is fatal to the person who hears it."

"An excellent summary, Lord and Lady Palmer – take ten points for Gryffindor. Today, we will be working with baby Mandrakes. Their cries won't kill you, but will knock you out for a few hours, so I've provided earmuffs for your auditory protection. So, before we start, everyone put them on."

Everyone did so. "Now, class, what we're doing is to yank the Mandrake out of the pot and put it in a new one – like so ..." Demonstrating this, she saw Neville and Ron fall to the ground as Patrick, Hermione, Harry, and Lacey started to sway as if they were sleepy. Getting the Mandrake into the new pot, she covered it with dirt. "Are the four of you allright?"

Seamus tapped their faces. "Oi, Pat, Hermione, Harry, and Lacey – wake up!"

Patrick let out a yawn like a bear coming out of hibernation. "Seamus, I'm up, I'm up! Oy … why am I so tired all of a sudden?"

"It seems that in spite of the earmuffs, Lord Palmer," said Professor Sprout, "the cries of the baby Mandrakes is causing the four of you to feel sleepy. As for Longbottom and Weasley, they neglected to tighten their earmuffs..."

~HP&PO~

During breakfast the next morning, a bright flash jolted Patrick out of his thoughts. "What the bloody –?"

The source of the flash was a camera, which lowered to reveal a mousy-haired boy. "Hi, Patrick! My name's Colin Creevey – I'm in Gryffindor too!"

"Welcome to the Lion's Den, Colin," said a grinning Harry. "Risking Patrick's anger is a surefire way of getting hurt, but it takes a lot of courage to do so."

"Correction, Harry: Risking my anger is a foolish thing to do, and is not brave at all. Bravery is standing firm to do something in spite of whatever cowardice you may have. Is that a magical Polaroid, Colin?"

"Yes, it is, Patrick, and here's the picture I got."

Patrick took the picture and looked at it. "Hmm … it seems that you caught my eyes in mid-flash …"

"That's a rare feat, Colin … you've caught lightning in your camera, so to speak," said Lacey.

"It's not a bad picture, per se," said Hermione, "but the flash in your eyes seems to cut out the rest of your face, Pat. Colin, would you like to take another picture – this one of the four of us?"

"That would be great! I think I'll just need to turn off the flash on my camera … there we go! Big smile!" The camera clicked, and a picture came out.

"Oh, this is much better, Colin," said Patrick. "Good work."

"Thank you, Patrick – would you four like to sign it?"

"We would love to sign it –"

Before Patrick could do anything else, a voice interrupted him: "What is this I'm hearing about signed photos? Why, Lord Palmer, we meet again! Looking for more publicity, are we?"

Patrick glared behind him. "No, not at all, Professor Lockhart. Colin asked us if we could sign his photo, and we're happy to oblige."

"Well, Colin, how about you take a picture of Patrick, Harry and me?"

Colin did so, and Professor Lockhart signed it. "I'll see you in class."

"Colin, may I see that last picture?" said Patrick. Colin handed it over. When it came back to him, not only did it have Patrick's signature, but it had an addition to Lockhart's signature: "PROFESSOR BIGHEAD."

~HP&PO~

The Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom had numerous paintings of a smiling Gilderoy Lockhart. "Good morning, class. Allow me to introduce … myself. Gilderoy Lockhart,

honorary member of the Dark Forces Defense League, author on the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly bestseller lists, as well as the five time winner of Witch's Weekly's Most Charming Smile award. However, I didn't get rid of the Branden Banshee by smiling at her." He grinned for a brief moment. "That being said, it will be my job to arm you against the fearsome creatures you will face, but have no fear … nothing can harm you here ..."

"Except your ego-driven incompetence," Patrick said under his breath. The other males heard this and snorted in laughter.

Professor Lockhart came to a cage he had hidden under a cloth. "Now, I must ask you not to scream … it may provoke them!" Lifting the cloth, he revealed a cage full of …

"Cornish pixies?" said Seamus. Everyone else laughed at this – how could pixies – Cornish or otherwise – be so dangerous?

"Professor Lockhart – I can guess what you're about to do, and I ask it with all respect, but – sir, have you lost your mind?" said Patrick. Lockhart's response to this was to open the cage.

It was mayhem. One group of pixies picked up Ron Weasley and attached him to the chandelier. Another group tried to do the same to Neville Longbottom – but he got mad and smashed them. During the course of his anger-fueled rampage, the chandelier came crashing down ...

~HP&PO~

Patrick was panting by the end of it. "So … boys and girls ... what ...did we learn ... today?"

Harry was panting as well. "Never … let … pixies … loose … in a classroom ..."

"Too true," said Lacey. "How's the Comedy Relief?"

Neville lifted Ron off the wreckage of the chandelier. "Ron, are you okay?"

"I feel like a herd of centaurs ran me over, but I'll be okay … just feeling sore all over..."


	28. Chapter 28

"**Harry Potter and the Prince of Olympus"**

By Loki Palmer

**Author's Note: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Wow, it seems to me like it's been a long while since I've last worked on this fanfic. Hopefully, I can garner more reviews … and my thanks to my fans, of course …**

**Chapter 28**

Halloween arrived, and with it came some news from Professor McGonagall. "Lord Palmer? Lord Potter?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?"

"Professor Lockhart has requested that you serve detention with him tonight for that … incident at the beginning of term. I know it will seem unpleasant, but you have to learn your lesson one way or another."

They lowered their heads in shame. "Thank you for letting us know."

**~HP&PO~**

It turned out that detention with Professor Bighead … er, Lockhart, involved helping him with his fan mail.

"Can either one of you think of a better detention than to help me with my fan mail?"

"No, sir."

"As much as you may enjoy your fame, remember that fame is a fickle friend. Celebrity is as celebrity does, think about that."

"Great advice, sir," said Patrick, then under his breath to Harry, "from somebody whose ego has its own time zone!"

Harry snort of amusement distracted him, and it messed up his writing.

"Oops … sorry about that, Professor."

"That's okay, you can redo it. I have plenty of envelopes."

An odd voice sounded through the castle: §Let me rip you … let me tear you … time to kill ...§

"Τι εν Ταρταρω?" (What in Tartarus?) said Patrick.

"You heard it too?" said Harry.

Patrick nodded.

"What?" said Professor Lockhart.

"That voice … you didn't hear it?" said Patrick.

"You must be getting drowsy … and no wonder! Great Scott, look at the time! I've kept you here for four hours! You should be running along, now!"

**~HP&PO~**

Meeting up with Hermione and Lacey, the quartet discovered Mrs. Norris, Argus Filch's cat, hanging upside down and stiff. Upon a nearby wall were these words:

"**THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.**

**ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE."**

"It's written in blood," said Hermione.

"I hope that isn't Mrs. Norris's blood," said Lacey, green in the face. "How could anyone do this?"

"I think the bigger question is, who, or what, did this?" said Harry.

"What's going on here?" said Argus Filch, coming through the gathered crowd of students. His mouth dropped open in shock. "My … cat … somebody … killed … my cat … I WANT TO KNOW WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!"

"You and me both, Mr. Filch," said Patrick. Argus glared at him and grabbed him by the robe.

"Was it you? Did you kill my cat?"

Patrick glared back as thunder rumbled. "LET ME GO! HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME WITHOUT THE SLIGHTEST SHRED OF EVIDENCE!"

"I found you at the scene of the crime, boy – that makes you as good as guilty in my book!"

CRACK! Patrick broke his wrist and threw him onto the ground. He then raised Mjøllner, ready to strike –

"LORD PALMER! ARGUS! STOP THIS AT ONCE!" said Professor Dumbledore as he came onto the scene with the other Professors.

"Are the four of you okay?" said Zeus. The four nodded.

"Will everyone go back to your common rooms except for the four of you?"

Draco passed a quick note to Patrick, mouthing to him, "Read it later." Patrick nodded.

"Well, I am curious to know what happened here?" said Professor Dumbledore.

Argus struggled to get back on his feet. "Ask Lord Palmer, Headmaster … he's the one who killed my cat!"

"THAT IS AN UNFOUNDED LIE, YOU CANTANKEROUS BITCH! I NEVER TOUCHED MRS. NORRIS!"

"I would recommend that you have evidence before you accuse my grandson of a crime, Argus! What evidence is there?"

"I found this quartet at the scene of the crime! Isn't that enough?"

"It may have been either of these young Lords, Argus," said Professor Snape. "Maybe it was Lord Potter … or maybe it is more likely that they were at the wrong place at the wrong time … I don't recall seeing either of them at dinner ..."

"That would be my fault, Severus," said Professor Lockhart. "They were helping me with my fan mail."

Professor Snape smiled. "Ah, quite. That would explain it. In that case, it looks like wrong place, wrong time."

"MY DEAR CAT IS DEAD! I WANT TO SEE SOME PUNISHMENT!"

"My dear Argus, Mrs. Norris isn't dead," said Professor Dumbledore.

This news took everyone by surprise. "She's not?"

"No … she has been Petrified … by what, I'm not sure … but Professor Sprout has a growth of Mandrake in the greenhouses. Given some time, we can cook up a Mandrake Draught which will cure Mrs. Norris. In the meantime, I urge caution to all of you."

"Olympus will have a Council meeting tomorrow," said Zeus. "Get some rest in the meantime."

Back in the bedchamber, Patrick opened Draco's note, which read:

"Your Highness,

We need to talk."

**~HP&PO~**

Arriving at the Council meeting the next morning, the quartet was surprised to see Draco Malfoy there.

"Draco! What brings you out here?"

Draco bowed. "Your Highness, if it is not too much trouble, I thought what I had to say to you, I could say to the Council."

"I had to agree with Mr. Malfoy's logic, Your Highness," said Zeus. "Any testimony regarding this incident would be more than welcome to the ears of Olympus."

"Indeed," said Athena. "I am curious to hear Your Highness's testimony first. What happened?"

"Well, Harry and I were serving detention with Professor Bighead – er, Lockhart, when we heard this strange voice in the wall … saying something about ripping, tearing, killing ..."

"Were you the only people to hear it?" said Hades. "What about Lady Palmer and Lady Potter?"

"We heard it as well, Uncle Hades," said Hermione. "How could anyone not hear it?"

"I thought it odd that I could hear it, that's why I was running to find the four of you," said Zeus. "Continue, please."

"We discovered Mrs. Norris stiff as a board, with words written in blood about the Chamber of Secrets being opened and a warning to the Enemies of the Heir – which Heir, anyway?"

"Και συ, Σαλαζαρ?" (And you, Salazar?) said Zeus under his breath.

"Πως ουτον ειναι δυνεται?" (How can this thing be?) said Hades.

Patrick's eyes widened. "You think Salazar Slytherin was behind this?"

"Given Slytherin House's recent history of giving birth to a terrible Dark Lord and his host of followers, it does seem possible," said Athena. "Father Zeus, what did Albus say?"

"He said that Mrs. Norris was not dead, but Petrified."

Poseidon nodded. "That sounds like one of the women I knew who could turn anything she saw into stone."

"Do you mean Medusa? I thought she was dead!" said Hades.

"It could be one of the other two Gorgon sisters – they do have that power, you know, brother."

"How in Tartarus would Salazar even sneak a Gorgon into the school? If a Gorgon was behind this, don't you think His Highness would have seen her?"

"Before this erupts into a merry shouting match, may I make a suggestion?" said Hermione.

Patrick smiled at her. "Go ahead."

"It seems to me that there should be a difference between Mrs. Norris and the victims of the Gorgons. To verify if it was a Gorgon responsible for this attack, we would find no difference."

Poseidon looked at her in some disbelief. "You don't think it was a Gorgon?"

Hermione shook her head. "Uncle Poseidon, I think there is a slight probability that it was a Gorgon. Besides, are Medusa's victims Petrfied AND dead?"

"Your theory being," said Athena, "that the stare of Medusa chokes the life as it Petrifies the victim?"

Hermione nodded as Patrick beamed at her.

"How many times have I told you I love your brilliant brain?"

Zeus cleared his throat. "Quite. I believe Draco Malfoy has something to tell the Council. If he will step forward, please?"

Draco came forward and bowed. "My thanks to the Council of Olympus. I am afraid that my Father, Lucius Malfoy, has started a campaign to drag the Weasley name through the mud. I do not know what monster is attacking, but I have nothing to do with it."

"Why should we trust that you did not unleash the monster, whatever it is?" said Hades, glaring at Draco.

Draco glared back. "With all due respect, why do you think I would come and speak to the Council if I was responsible? DO I LOOK STUPID TO YOU?!"

The temper of Ares rose. "Why, you snot-nosed, arrogant, little, son of a –"

"UNCLE ARES, THAT'S ENOUGH!" said Patrick.

"You're going to let that punk talk to the Council in such a disrespectful tone, Your Highness? As far as I'm concerned, he's hounding for a pounding!"

"WELL, STUFF IT!"

"Consider yourself lucky, punk, that His Highness is here to protect you. Otherwise, I would want to play a game of Whack the Ferret ..."

"You heard His Highness, Ares," said Zeus. "Your hotheaded temper will accomplish nothing at this point in time, so I suggest you cool it, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Yes, Father."

"Uncle Hades, is there any need to be so suspicious of Draco?"

Hades lowered his head. "I'm trying to think of any possible scenarios, Your Highness. I'm sorry if I was out of order, but I thought it was a valid question."

Draco lowered his head as well. "My apologies to the Council if I was out of line."

"We forgive you, Draco. What could be the motive for this aforementioned campaign?"

"During the previous summer, Mr. Weasley did pass that law criminalizing discrimination against Muggle-borns. It may not surprise the Council to discover my Father's Pureblood supremacist viewpoint."

"Meeting him once was enough to convince me of that," said Patrick. "It looks like he's playing a political game against Mr. Weasley, trying to overturn this new law … using little Ginny Weasley, I bet ..."

"Ginny Weasley?" said Hermione.

"She is … so … innocent!" said Lacey.

"That's what makes this campaign so terrible," said Harry. "The more innocent the victim, the more terrible the fallout."

"Are there any reasons why you would tell Us about this, Draco?"

"I can think of a couple reasons, Your Highness. First of all, this was not the first time the Chamber of Secrets was opened. The last time it happened, a Muggle-born died."

Hermione's face paled. "You are afraid this might happen again?"

"With the Chamber of Secrets open, it is a matter of time before history repeats itself, and I don't want to be caught in whatever crossfire might result if, Heaven forbid, something happened to Her Highness."

Patrick nodded in understanding. "What would be your second reason?"

"My second reason, Your Highness, is that I have grown sick of my Father and all his bullshit, and therefore, I declare that I am disowning my name in the Malfoy Family. So mote it be."

A flash of magic shone. "May I request sanctuary under the aegis of Olympus?"

Patrick looked at the other members of the Council, then back at Draco. "Draco, come here."

Draco approached, and Patrick enveloped him in a hug. "Yes, Draco … We will grant you the sanctuary you seek."

Draco cried with relief into Patrick's robe. "Thank you, Your Highness, thank you!"

"You are most welcome. Let's head back."

Aphrodite came on the scene. "Before you go, I would like to give you some mirrors for protection. Who knows, they may be helpful."

**Author's Note: Another chapter done. Read and review, please!**

**Smiles and laughter,**

**Loki Palmer**


End file.
